Crazy Love
by nabolo1288
Summary: Poko nya gitu lah Lufany, KrisSica, TaeHo (Taeyeon/Suho), HunSeo, YoonKai, TaoZy (Tao/Suzy), XiuYeon, SooYeol EXOSHIDAE PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Love

Author : Nabolo1707

Main Cast : LuFany (Luhan/Tiffany), SuYeon (Suho/Taeyeon), XiuYeon (Xiumin/Hyoyeon), HunSeo (Sehun/Seohyun), TaoZy (Tao/Suzy as pemain tambahan), SooYeol (Sooyoung/Chanyeol, KrisSica (Kris/Jessica), YoonKai (Yoona/Kai)

Length : Chapter 1 of ?

Summary : Perjodohan antara anak-anak keluarga Kim dan anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sangat rumit.

Desclaimer : Exo milik tuhan, SNSD milik tuhan, Suzy milik tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya~ hohoho

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, little bit violence, etc.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ

RCL PLEASE~

Check it out! ^^

Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang sangat berperan di Korea Selatan. Mereka di kepala keluargai oleh pria yang bernama Kim Jaedong dan istri nya yang bernama Kim Gyuri. Mereka juga di karuniai 8 orang anak perempuan yang cantik bernama Kim Taeyeon (oldest), Kim Sooyeon (Jessica), Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Sooyoung, Kim Suzy (youngest), Stephanie Kim (Tiffany), Kim Yoon Ah dan Kim Seohyun (youngest).

" YA! Palli ireona! " Jessica mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tiffany dan Hyoyeon yang masih betah meringkuk di atas kasur empuk dan di tutupi oleh selimut tebal berwarna putih.

" Nngg... waegeuraeyo? Naneun ajig jollyo~ " Tiffany mengeluh sambil menutup mata nya.

" YA! Aku tau kamu masih libur 2 minggu lagi tapi kamu juga kan tetep harus ngejalananin hukuman di sekolah! " Jessica terus memarahi adik nya.

" Kan sudah ada si ikan yang membersihkan nya! Bilang saja aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi dia membersihkan nya sendiri! " Tiffany terus menolak.

" Ikan? Nuguya? " Jessica berhenti menarik tangan Tiffany dan menunggu jawaban Tiffany. " Ish! Si ikan Lohan! " Tiffany menjawab nya dengan kesal.

" Mwo!? Andwaeyo! Kamu mau membuat masalah dengan keluarga Cho, eoh!? Jangan bikin orang tua kita tambah stres! " Jessica melempar Tiffany dengan bantal dengan keras. " Ahh... appo! Arrasseo! Aku bangun dan pergi ke sekolah! Tapi jangan harap aku pulang cepat! Arra!? Annyong! " Tiffany melempar kasar bantal yang menimpa nya tadi ke kasur lalu pergi ke toilet dan membanting pintu nya dengan cukup keras.

" Aigoo... " Jessica menatap pintu toilet tersebut dengan tatapan frustasi. Lalu ia melirik kepada Hyoyeon yang juga membuat nya tambah frustasi karena belum bangun dari tidur nya.

" YA! KIM HYOYEON! IREONA! " Jessica memukul Hyoyeon menggunakan bantal yang tadi Tiffany lempar ke atas kasur.

" Ne... ne! Aku bangun sekarang! " Hyoyeon bangun dengan terpaksa lalu pergi ke toilet yang ada di luar kamar.

Jessica menghela nafas nya sambil memijat kepala nya dengan frustasi dan ia berjalan ke arah kamar nya untuk bersiap pergi ke kantor.

Taeyeon mencium kepala Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun sebelum berangkat ke kantor bersama Jessica, Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung. Taeyeon memberi uang saku lalu pergi ke kantor. " Jangan nakal, arrasseo? " Taeyeon tersenyum dan pergi ke luar menuju mobil.

" Seohyun-ah, Suzy-ah... sebaiknya kalian ikut ke sekolah dengan unnie-mu, unnie tidak mau kamu sendirian di rumah karena Yoona juga mendapat hukuman di sekolah, dan kamu Stephanie Kim! Jangan bikin onar selama di sekolah dan jaga adik kamu dengan baik! " Jessica menjitak kepala Tiffany sebelum pergi keluar rumah

" Ne! " Tiffany menjawab dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Setelah semua nya pergi, Tiffany, Yoona dan Seohyun bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tetapi saat mereka akan pergi, ada 2 teman Seohyun dan Suzy yang datang ke rumah.

" Hey Jinri-ah! Hayoung-ah! Masuk! " Yoona menyuruh kedua teman dekat Seohyun untuk masuk.

" Annyong Fany unnie, annyong Yoona unnie! " Mereka berdua menyapa Tiffany dan Yoona dengan ramah karena mereka berdua juga sangat dekat dengan Tiffany dan Yoona.

" Unnie... kita kesini mau main bersama Seohyun, boleh kah? " Jinri bertanya.

" Oh, kalo begitu, bisa kah kalian temani Seohyun dan Suzy sampai aku dan Yoona pulang dari sekolah? " Tiffany bertanya dengan nada khawatir. " Siap unnie! " Jinri dan Hayoung menghormat kepada Tiffany yang tertawa.

" Arra... kalo ada apa-apa, langsung telepon unnie ne? Seohyunnie, Suzy-ah... 4 unnie mu yang lain ada acara di kantor nya sampai pagi jadi malam ini kalian tidur dengan ku, dan nanti pulang dari sekolah kami pasti membawa makanan untuk kalian, okay? " Tiffany mengelus kepala Seohyun dan pergi ke sekolah bersama Yoona.

" Ne unnie... gomawo, " Semua nya berterima kasih.

Selama di kolam berenang (indoor), Tiffany hanya terus membersihkan kolam berenang tanpa bebincang sedikit pun dengan Luhan yang juga terkena hukuman tersebut. Tiba-tiba Luhan berkata.

" Gara-gara kau membuat masalah waktu itu, aku jadi ikut di hukum. Harus nya kan hanya kau yang di hukum! " Luhan mengeluh. Tiffany sempat berhenti menggosok sisi kolam berenang, ia ingin marah tetapi ia mengurungkan niat nya dan memilih untuk kembali menggosok sisi kolam berenang.

Luhan heran dengan Tiffany yang biasa nya akan melawan dan mengajak nya berkelahi tetapi sekarang lebih memilih untuk diam dan meneruskan pekerjaan nya. " Ya! Stephanie Kim! Tidak ada jadwal berkelahi dengan ku lagi? Ada apa, eoh!? " Luhan bertanya dengan nada menantang.

Tiffany membereskan pekerjaan nya segera dan melempar sikat yang tadi ia gunakan ke toilet, lalu menghampiri Luhan dengan tatapan tajam dan kesal nya. Ia berdiri di depan Luhan dengan mendongakan sedikit kepala nya karena Luhan lebih tinggi dari nya.

" Dengar... seharus nya hari ini kita libur, jadi aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu, suara dan tenaga hanya untuk mengurusi orang seperti mu, arra? " Tiffany meninggalkan Luhan yang memasang wajah O.O nya selama mendengar penjelasan Tiffany yang baru kali ini terdengar tenang.

" Wow, " Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Luhan.

Sepulang dari membersihkan kolam berenang, ia sempat men-charge ponsel nya dulu di koridor sekolah sebelum membeli makan untuk Seohyun karena ia khawatir Seohyun atau kedua teman nya sedang berusaha menghubungi nya sekarang. Ia duduk di koridor bersama Yoona.

" Aiih~... syukurlah bisa menyala, " Tiffany menghela nafas lega lalu mulai membiarkan ponsel nya menyala dengan sempurna. Saat ponsel nya sudah menyala dengan sempurna, ia melihat tanda 'Missed Call' di layar ponsel nya. Ia khawatir dan langsung melihat siapa yang menelepon nya.

" Seohyun-ah... " Tiffany menjadi khawatir karena Seohyun menelepon nya 1 jam yang lalu.

" Unnie! Telepon Suzy sekarang... sekitar 1 jam yang lalu dia menelepon ku, tapi karena aku sedang membersihkan kelas jadi aku silent dan pasti tidak akan terdengar... " Yoona terlihat khawatir sambil menatap layar ponsel nya. Ternyata Suzy juga menelepon Yoona di saat yang sama yaitu 1 jam lalu.

" Kenapa tidak diri mu saja yang menelepon, eoh? " Tiffany sudah tau niat Yoona yang sebenar nya, Yoona tidak mau membuang pulsa nya dan menyuruh Tiffany untuk menelepon Seohyun dengan cara memasang wajah khawatir nya.

" Aku tidak punya pulsa unnie... hehehehe, cepat telepon! Aku takut Seohyun kenapa-napa! " Yoona mendesak nya dan dengan cepat Tiffany menelepon Seohyun sambil menetralkan rasa khawatir nya saat ini.

" _U-unnie... " _Terdengar suara Seohyun yang bergetar dan ketakutan.

" Seohyun-ah! Ada apa!? Gwenchanayo!? Sekarang kamu dimana!? Dan kamu sama siapa!? " Tiffany terus bertanya dengan panik dan Yoona ikut panik mendengar Tiffany yang sedikit berteriak di koridor sekolah yang kosong tersebut.

" _U-umma... dan appa... berantem lagi... se-sekarang... a-aku ada di rumah Jinri sama Suzy... aku takut pulang ke rumah.. hiks... appa mukul umma... hiks... unnie... neomu busseowoyo... cepat pulang... tolong umma... " _Seohyun menangis dan membuat Tiffany ikut menangis bercampur emosi yang meluap-luap kepada ayah nya yang sudah berani memukul umma nya di depan Seohyun. Yoona yang melihat Tiffany menangis, ikut menangis sambil memluk tangan kiri Tiffany.

" Arra... unnie akan pulang, kamu dan Suzy... tidak di sentuh appa kan? " Memang pertanyaan tersebut seperti 'appa' nya adalah orang asing. Ya, Tiffany memang sudah membenci appa nya semenjak appa nya sering 'minum', pergi ke club malam, membawa perempuan ke rumah, memukul umma dan anak-anak nya, juga semua perlakuan yang tidak senonoh yang ayah mereka lakukan membuat Tiffany tidak mau menganggap nya sebagai 'appa' lagi.

" _T-tadi... a-aku... di... tampar sama appa... Suzy juga, tapi unnie tidak usah khawatir... Jinri sudah mengobati ku dan sekarang aku di kamar nya, " _Seohyun menjelaskan sedangkan Tiffany sudah mengepalkan tangan nya dan menahan emosi nya.

" Arrasseo... kamu di rumah Jinri dan jangan pulang, nanti unnie jemput kamu ke rumah Jinri dengan umma dan Yoona, kita ke perusahaan appa dan tidur di sana bersama unnie yang lain, boleh bicara dengan Jinri? " Tiffan bertanya.

" _Annyong Fany unnie... " _Terdengar suara Jinri yang juga ketakutan.

" Jinri-ah... mianhaeyo, mungkin ini pertama kali nya kau melihat pertengkaran orang tua kita yang tidak seharus nya di lihat, unnie titip Seohyun dan Suzy yah... nanti unnie ke sana dengan Gyuri ahjumma... tolong jaga mereka dan buat mereka tertawa lagi, buat dia lupa dengan pertengkaran orang tua nya di rumah tadi... " Tiffany sangat mewanti-wanti keadaan Seohyun kepada Jinri.

" _Algaeseumnida unnie... jangan khawatir, orang tua ku sudah tau masalah nya dan mereka ikut bersedih, orang tua ku berjanji akan menjaga Seohyun dan Suzy di rumah sampai unnie menjemput ke sini... " _Jinri membuat Tiffany merasa sedikit tenang.

" Arrasseo... tolong katakan kepada Seohyun dan Suzy jangan pulang hari ini sampai aku jemput ke rumah mu yah, annyong " Tiffany menutup telepon nya dan langsung berlari ke rumah nya bersama Yoona tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang memandang nya khawatir dari kejauhan karena ia juga tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Tiffany dengan adik nya tadi di lorong sekolah bersama Kai yang juga khawatir.

Sesampai nya di rumah, Yoona mendobrak pintu rumah dengan kasar dan mencari keberadaan umma dan appa nya.

Yoona membelalakan mata nya saat melihat appa nya akan memukul umma nya dengan 2 tongkat Hoki milik Tiffany dan Seohyun. Tiffany langsung memukul appa nya dari belakang dan mendorong appa nya ke kolam berenang sehingga tercebur di sana.

" Umma... gwenchanayo? Ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang, " Tiffany membantu umma nya bangun dan segera membawa umma nya masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah Tiffany menyuruh umma nya dan untuk membereskan seluruh pakaian milik umma nya dan juga anak-anak nya (kecuali Tiffany dan Yoona), ia turun ke bawah sambil membawa tali tambang dari gudang dan berniat untuk mengikat appa nya sampai ia selesai membereskan barang-barang nya dan tidak mengusik umma nya lagi.

" YA! STEPHANIE KIM! " Appa nya terus berteriak kasar kepada Tiffany yang hanya mengikat seluruh tubuh appa nya dengan erat.

" MWO!? Jangan pernah panggil nama ku lagi! Namja menjijikan! " Tiffany menendang tubuh ayah nya lalu ia mengikat kan kembali tali nya agar tidak mudah lepas.

" Ah... selesai... " Tiffany menatap ayah nya dengan senyuman licik yang terpatri di wajah nya.

" YA! LEPASKAN AKU! " Jaedong terus berteriak dan Tiffany pergi. Ia kira Tiffany tidak akan kembali, ternyata dugaan nya salah, ia melihat Tiffany membawa kain dari dapur dan mengikat mulut nya setelah di tutup oleh selotip besar sebelum nya.

" Diam disini kau Jaedong! " Tiffany menunjuk wajah Jaedong dan pergi segera ke dalam rumah.

Tiffany menghampiri umma nya yang sedang membereskan baju. Ia duduk di tepi kasur tepat di sebelah kanan sang umma. Umma nya menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kepada Tiffany.

" Mianhaeyo Tiffany... umma tidak bisa menjaga keluarga ini dengan baik, umma tidak bisa mempertahankan keluarga ini lebih jauh.. hiks.. umma minta maaf Fany-ah... umma minta maaf... mian Yoona-ah... " Gyuri meminta maaf kepada Tiffany dan Yoona yang sekarang menatap nya sedih. Tiffany memeluk umma nya lalu mengelus punggung tersebut dengan lembut.

" Gwenchanayo umma... unnie-unnie kita pasti ngerti... begitu juga Seohyun. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan appa... aku lebih setuju kalau umma... cerai dengan appa, " Tiffany khawatir saat mengatakan kata 'cerai sama appa' karena itu hal yang paling dilarang untuk di lakukan dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tiffany menunduk takut kalau umma nya akan memarahi nya karena menyuruh sesuatu hal yang dilarang. Yoona hanya mengiyakan dan menggenggam tangan umma nya.

Umma nya memegang pundak kiri Tiffany dengan lembut lalu tersenyum saat Tiffany menatap nya.

" Antar umma ke pengadilan besok, " Umma nya tersenyum sedangkan Tiffany dan Yoona hanya membulatkan mata nya.

" Jeongmal!? " Tiffany dan Yoona bertanya tidak percaya.

" Ne... malam ini kita bicarakan hal ini bersama Seohyun dan unnie-unnie mu yang lain. Kita buat surat perceraian dan pergi ke pengadilan, " Umma nya terus tersenyum saat Tiffany mulai menampakan eye-smile nya dan Yoona tersenyum manis.

" Gomawo umma! " Mereka berdua memeluk umma nya dan berterima kasih.

" Oh ya... " Tiffany pergi ke luar kamar nya.

" Yoongie! Palli iriwa! Bantu aku! " Tiffany berteriak dari lantai bawah memanggil Yoona.

" Ne Fany-ah! " Yoona ikut berlari ke lantai bawah.

Hampir selama 1 jam mereka di bawah dan kembali bersama tas besar berwarna hitam.

" Apa itu? " Umma nya bertanya.

" CCTV yang kita pasang, kita pasang CCTV di setiap pelosok ruangan dan lantai semenjak appa 'tidak waras', " Yoona memasang wajah tidak berdosa nya yang membuat sang umma tertawa kecil.

" Aigoo... kalian ini, tapi bagus... itu bisa menjadi bukti yang kuat di pengadilan nanti, gomawo... " Umma nya tersenyum.

" Ayo kita jemput Seohyun di rumah Jinri! Setelah itu kita check-in ke hotel, dan istirahat di sana, " Tiffany mengatakan kalimat nya dengan mantap.

" Hotel? " Umma nya bertanya sedangkan Tiffany dan Yoona tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan umma nya.

" Kan umma punya hotel di Seoul... " Tiffany tersenyum sambil terus membereskan barang-barang nya. " Oh iya yah... " Umma nya hanya tersenyum sedangkan Tiffany tertawa kecil.

Tiffany menelepon Hayoung untuk datang ke rumah nya sekarang dan membawa semua mobil yang ada di rumah nya keluar. Umma nya, Seohyun dan Suzy sudah berada di mobil yang Jinri kemudi bersama Eunji sedangkan Hayoung masih menunggu Tiffany yang berkata 'unnie akan urus orang gila dulu di belakang rumah yang tadi unnie tangkap' Hayoung hanya mengiya kan dan menunggu bersama Luna dan Yoona di dalam mobil. Luna dan Eunji adalah teman baik Tiffany sedari kecil dan mereka berdua sudah di anggap anak oleh keluarga Kim.

Tiffany menghampiri ayah nya yang sudah ketakutan saat melihat pistol yang di genggam nya sekarang. Tiffany menodongkan pistol nya ke kepala Jaedong dan melemparkan kan sebuah map berwarna hijau.

" Tanda tangan itu semua dan pergi dari sini secepat nya sebelum polisi yang menangani kasus ini... " Tiffany membuka ikatan nya dari tubuh Jaedong sambil terus menodongkan pistol nya –yang sebenar nya tidak berpeluru dan itu pistol mainan yang biasa di pakai bermain perang-perangan bersama saudara perempuan nya yang lain-.

Jaedong hanya mengangguk takut dan menanda tangani semua surat yang Tiffany berikan tanpa mengetahui isi surat-surat itu apa. Setelah selesai, Tiffany mengambil map tersebut dan segera berlari ke keluar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang di kendarai Hayoung sambil tertawa sangat puas.

" Jalan! " Tiffany menyuruh Hayoung untuk menjalankan mobil nya. Tiffany mengambil ponsel nya dan menelepon Seohyun.

" _Ne unnie, " _ Terdengar suara Seohyun yang menjawab telepon nya.

" Hyun-ah... aktifkan mode loudspeaker nya, " Tiffany terus berbicara dengan nada girang. " _Ne unnie, sudah... " _ Seohyun menjawab.

" _Ok... hello everyone! I'm Tiffany! Kalian berempat harus tau... kalo Kim Jaedong sudah menanda tangani semua surat yang umma buat sebelum nya, termasuk surat perceraian dan semua warisan nya... tomorrow, let's get our freedom!_ " Tiffany berteriak senang dan terdengar teriakan senang dari Suzy dan Luna. Begitu juga yang berada di mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Jinri.

" Bagaimana dengan appa mu? " Umma nya bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

" _Ehhh... umma... tidak sayangkah umma kepada anak mu yang satu ini? Jangan pernah panggil orang itu appa! Dia bukan appa kita lagi, dan dia sudah aku atasi... jangan khawatir, " _Tiffany membuat semua nya tertawa kecil.

" Umma penasaran dengan cara mu yang bisa membuat orang itu menunduk dan menandatangan semua surat nya, " Umma nya bertanya dengan nada menantang sedangkan yang lain kembali tertawa kecil.

" _Umma... umma tau kan pistol-pistolan yang biasa kita ber-8 pakai untuk bermain? Aku pakai pistol itu sebagai ancaman dan... ya... mungkin karena Kim Jaedong masih di alam bawah sadar nya karena mabuk, dia percaya dan menanda tangani surat-surat nya dengan benar juga di atas materai... ck... dasar appa yang tidak berguna... gondeurae~ mandeurae~ " _Tiffany menyanyi di akhir danmembuat semua nya tertawa.

Sesampai nya di hotel milik Gyuri, semua nya menunduk sopan dan menyambut keluarga tersebut dengan sangat formal. Gyuri masuk mengenakan jaket tebal dan syal yang menutupi setengah wajah nya untuk menutupi luka dan memar nya. Mereka tidur di kamar hotel pribadi milik keluarga Kim.

Sesampai nya di sana, Tiffany dan Yoona segera pergi ke toilet untuk mandi karena setelah ini, pada pukul 07.00 malam, di puncak acara perusahaan keluarga Kim tersebut, mereka akan datang untuk berbicara dengan unnie-unnie nya tentang masalah yang baru saja terjadi.

Tiffany dan Yoona mengenakan gaun pendek (sepaha dan tidak berlengan) berwarna gading yang membentuk lekuk tubuh mereka dengan sempurna, heels berwarna gold, rambut di gerai dan mengenakan bando gold yang cantik melingkar di kepala mereka.

" Neomu yeppeuda... " Umma nya mengomentari.

" Tapi... aku tidak nyaman! Arrgh! Demi umma, kita berdua harus memakai baju yang... aiih... terlalu membentuk umma... " Yoona protes sambil terus menutupi seluruh tubuh nya.

" Heels nya ketinggian! Boleh kah aku pakai sepatu sekolah? " Tiffany menampakan puppy eyes nya.

" Aigoo... ya jelas tidak bisa! Mana bisa kalian memakai gaun cantik seperti itu tetapi kaki kalian beralaskan sepatu sekolah? Ayolah... jangan buat umma dan unnie-unnie mu malu di sana... jebal... demi umma, " Umma nya memohon.

" Huuh~ arrasseo! Tapi setelah ini aku dan Yoona belum tentu bisa pulang cepat karena di sana pasti kita harus membantu dulu unnie-unnie yang masih di kantor untuk mengurus acara nya sampai selesai, gwenchanayo? Kalo umma dan yang lain lapar... kalian bisa langsung pesan makanan, dan untuk Jinri, Hayoung, Eunji dan Luna... neomu kamsahamnida... maaf merepotkan kalian, " Tiffany menjelaskan dan berterima kasih kepada 2 sahabat juga 2 adik nya tersebut.

" Ne cheonmaneyo... jangan khawatir, kita pasti mendukung kok... oh iya, karena ini sudah malam... kita ber-4 pamit ya Gyuri ahjumma, " Luna berpamitan, begitu juga dengan 3 lain nya.

" Oh ne... kamsahamnida atas bantuan nya yah... sering-sering mampir ke sini, " Gyuri tersenyum lembut lalu membiarkan 4 wanita tersebut pergi.

" Kalo gitu... sebaiknya Seohyun dan Suzy ikut saja ke acara perusahaan bersama kalian berdua, " Gyuri membuat ke-3 putri nya terkejut. " Ehhh umma... aku tidak mau umma di sini sendirian, aku takut orang gila itu tiba-tiba datang ke sini... " Suzy memeluk umma nya dengan khawatir.

" Jangan khawatir, kalian kan bisa pasang security di depan pintu kamar kita, dan beri tau semua kru hotel untuk melarang orang yang bernama Kim Jaedong masuk ke hotel ini, lagi pula... Kyulim ahjumma akan datang ke sini menemani umma, " Umma nya menjelaskan.

" Kyulim ahjumma akan datang ke sini? Tapi... anak-anak nya tidak akan ikut ke sini kan? " Yoona memastikan.

" Hahaha... pasti mereka ikut! Karena setelah acara perusahaan selesai, mereka akan menghabiskan liburan nya di hotel kita dan mereka juga tidur di kamar ini! " Umma nya terlihat begitu senang. Awal nya Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun ingin menolak tetapi karena mereka sudah melihat wajah gembira umma nya, mau bagaimana lagi? Dari pada menangis terus mengingat apa yang Jaedong lakukan pada nya, lebih baik anak-anak nya yang menderita dan umma nya bahagia.

" A-arrasseo... kalo begitu, cepat ganti baju Seohyun-ah... " Yoona hanya pasrah dan menyuruh Seohyun untuk segera mengganti baju nya.

" Umma... kami berangkat, " Mereka ber-3 berpamitan dan keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut. Saat mereka ber-4 berada di lobby, mereka bertermu dengan Kyulim. Ia adalah istri dari Cho Seokjin yang status nya adalah sahabat karib dari Jaedong dan Gyuri. Keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho sudah dekat dari dahulu kala sebelum mereka menjadi orang terpenting dan terpandang di Korea Selatan saat ini.

" Annyong Fany-ah, Yoona-ah, Suz-ah Seohyun-ah! Mau kemana kalian sudah berpakaian cantik begini? " Kyulim bertanya setelah memeluk ke-4 anak sahabat karib nya tersebut.

" Ng... kami... mau datang ke acara perusahaan Kim, ahjumma. Kenapa ahjumma datang sendirian? " Tiffany bertanya.

" Oh begitu... iya, ahjumma datang lebih dulu karena mendengar... pertengkaran orang tua kalian yang baru saja terjadi... ahjumma khawatir dengan keadaan umma mu... maka dari itu, kami sekeluarga punya rencana akan berlibur di hotel kalian sampai waktu liburan sekolah Kai, Luhan, Tao dan Sehun berakhir... umma mu pasti sangat tertekan... ahjumma ikut bersedih mendengar nya... " Kyulim menatap ke-4 perempuan cantik di depan nya dengan tatapan sendu. Lalu Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun memeluk Kyulim.

" Kamsahamnida ahjumma... " Mereka ber-4 berterima kasih.

" Ya.. kalau begitu, cepat lah berangkat... tadi unnie-unnie mu sudah bertanya tentang berita kalian yang akan datang ke acara tersebut, " Kyulim dan mereka berpisah di lobby.

Sesampai nya di sana, mereka ber-4 turun dengan gugup dan sempat berdiri di karpet merah untuk sesi foto shoot. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi puncak acara tersebut dan mereka ber-4 tidak sadar bahwa mereka tengah berdiri tepat di sebelah meja anak-anak keluarga Cho.

" Waah... hyung! Lihat Tiffany noona! " Sehun menyenggol Luhan yang tadi sedang berbincang dengan Kai.

" Omo! Neomu yeppeuda... " Luhan terus menatap Tiffany dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki tanpa berkedip dan mulut yang terbuka.

" Ternyata tubuh mereka ber-4... sangat seksi... " Kai yang berkomentar sambil terus memandangi Yoona membuat Luhan, Tao dan Sehun menyeringai _pervert_.

" Aku baru tau kalau mereka juga mempunyai lekuk tubuh yang indah dan... mereka lebih cantik dari biasa nya, " Tao ikut mengomentari sambil terus menatap Suzy dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

" Kulit mereka juga... putih dan halus... menggoda... " Luhan terus menatap kaki jenjang Tiffany sambil sesekali menjilat bibir nya. " YA! " Suho memukul ke-4 adik nya yang pervert tersebut.

" Tidak sopan memandangi putri-putri keluarga Kim seperti itu! Dasar pervert! Kalian tidak tau tempat! " Suho memarahi adik-adik nya.

" Ehhh... hyung, kita semua juga tau kalau dari tadi hyung terus memperhatikan Taeyeon noona dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, ya kan hyung? " Sehun menantang dan sekarang wajah Suho memerah karena malu. " A-anio... kalian sok tau! " Suho mengelak dan membuat ke saudari lain nya tertawa.

" Tiffany! " Terdengar Jessica memanggil Tiffany. Tiffany menoleh dengan kibasan rambut wangi nya yang membuat Luhan memejamkan mata nya karena menghirup aroma rambut Tiffany. " Wae michin eomeoni? " Tiffany membuat Jessica menjitak nya. " Arrgh... appo! Ish! " Tiffany mengelus pelan kepala nya.

" Kau mau berkelahi, eoh!? Setelah acara ini kita ke lapangan perusahaan, " Jessica menantang sedangkan Tiffany hanya tertawa kecil.

" Mwo!? Unnie... aku hanya bercanda! Percuma kita berkelahi setelah acara, toh kita memakai baju seperti ini. Jangankan berkelahi... jalan, duduk dan jongkok saja susah nya minta ampun! Apa lagi berkelahi? Kalo mau... besok aku tunggu di lapangan perusahaan, " Tiffany menantang sambil terus memakan es krim nya.

" Aish! Kau benar-benar ingin babak belur!? " Jessica sudah mengepalkan tangan nya dan akan melayangkan tonjokan nya ke wajah Tiffany. Tetapi Tiffany menahan nya dan menunjuk para tamu mengisyarat kan 'kau tidak malu eoh? Kalau tamu melihat Kim Sooyeon menonjok adik nya sendiri di depan umum?'. Tiffany terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Jessica yang menahan emosi nya.

" Arra! Gimana kalo kita latihan Hoki besok? " Jessica merangkul Tiffany layak nya preman dan gaya mereka ber-2 sekarang sangat mirip seperti preman yang menunggu mangsa lewat.

" Ayo... jam berapa? " Tiffany bertanya.

" Hmmm... 10 o'clock... otte? " Jessica tersenyum menggoda dan sedikit mendekatkan diri kepada Tiffany. Tiffany yang melihat senyum tersebut hanya mendorong wajah Jessica dan menjawab.

" Okay, " Tiffany menjawab singkat.

Tiba-tiba Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon datang dengan _smirk_ nya menghampiri Tiffany dan Jessica. " Sica... boleh aku pinjam Fany sebentar? " Jessica ikut tersenyum licik saat melihat Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung yang tersenyum licik ke arah nya.

" Oh silahkan! Tidak di kembali kan lagi juga tidak apa-apa kok! Aku rela 100%! " Jessica menjawab dengan mantap dan memberikan Tiffany yang meronta-ronta.

" Aaahh~... aku mau di bawa kemana? " Tiffany bertanya sambil terus menolak tarikan tangan Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung.

" Ikut saja dulu! Jangan berisik! " Sooyoung membuat Tiffany menutup mulut nya dan mengikuti kemana 2 unnie nya pergi.

Tiffany terkejut pada saat ia melihat ring Ice skating yang sangat besar. Ia tambah terkejut lagi saat semua lampu di sisi Ice skating menyala, dan terlihat 2 gawang kecil yang ternyata gawang Hoki. Tiffany menatap tidak percaya dengan terus tersenyum lebar.

" Ayo kita main... " Sooyoung menyerahkan tongkat Hoki milik Tiffany.

" Unnie... boleh aku ajak yang lain? " Tiffany bertanya dengan menahan kaki nya yang ingin sekali berlari.

" Boleh, " Hyoyeon menjawab.

" Aaah! " Tiffany berteriak senang sambil terus membawa tongkat nya juga tongkat milik Suzy, Yoona dan Seohyun.

" Hey! " Tiffany berteriak kecil kepada Suzy, Yoona dan Seohyun yang sedang berbincang dekat meja anak-anak nya keluarga Cho.

" Eh! Memang nya... anak-anak keluarga Kim... pemain hoki? " Kris bertanya kepada Luhan, Kai, Xiumin dan Tao.

" Yoona, Tiffany, Suzy dan Seohyun sih emang ketua club Hoki di sekolah, tapi aku tidak tau kalo yang lain juga jago main Hoki... " Luhan menjawab sambil terus memperhatikan 4 wanita yang tengah berbincang tersebut.

" Luhan... kau yakin mereka akan main Hoki dengan memakai baju itu? " Kai bertanya kepada Luhan.

" Molla... " Luhan menjawab singkat.

" Kajja! " Tiffany menarik tangan Yoona dan berlari ke arah lapangan keluarga Kim yang terletak di belakang perusahaan.

" Eh! Mereka benar-benar main hoki sekarang memakai baju itu!? " Xiumin sedikit terkejut melihat 4 perempuan tersebut pergi dengan masing-masing menggenggam tongkat hoki.

Sesampai nya di belakang, mereka ber-6 mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian pemain Hoki lalu mereka membagi grup menjadi 2. Grup 1 adalah Tiffany, Yoona Seohyun sedangkan grup kedua adalah Hyoyeon, Sooyoung dan Suzy.

Mereka bermain dengan tawa dan kadang mereka sengaja menjatuhkan diri di atas lantai es tersebut dan tertawa bersama. Saat acara selesai, Taeyeon, Jessica dan anak-anak keluarga Cho berlari ke lapangan keluarga Kim untuk menyusul yang lain.

Taeyeon dan Jessica ikut bermain di arena dan mereka memisahkan diri dengan cara Jessica masuk ke grup 1 sedangkan Taeyeon masuk ke grup 2.

" Waah! Sica! Kau beruntung masuk ke grup yang pemain nya jago semua! " Taeyeon membuat Jessica tertawa.

" Eh sebentar... tukar Jessica dengan Suzy! Suzy kamu pindah ke grup sana! " Taeyeon menyuruh Suzy untuk pindah. Dan sekarang grup 1 menjadi grup master karena mereka semua adalah ketua grup pemain hoki di sekolah nya.

" Ah! Jangan banyak bicara unnie! Kita mulai sekarang permainan nya! " Jessica yang sudah tidak sabar memukul Hoki nya dan di tangkis oleh Tiffany beberapa kali.

" Wah Fany! Kamu emang bagus nge-block yah! " Jessica memuji Tiffany yang tengah memblock gawang nya agar Jessica tidak memasukan hoki nya ke dalam gawang.

" Unnie... let's finish this, " Tiffany menantang Jessica dan langsung memukul hoki nya yang di tangkap Seohyun lalu Seohyun mengoperkan nya kepada Yoona lalu Yoona kembali mengoperkan hoki nya ke arah Suzy setelah itu terdengar suara goal dari gawang grup 2 tanda Hoki yang masuk. Suzy memasukan Hoki nya.

" Yey! " Grup 1 bersorak senang.

Tiffany merasa lelah lalu ia menjatuhkan diri nya di ring Hoki dalam keadaan tengkurap. Jessica yang melihat itu langsung menjatuhkan diri nya di atas tubuh Tiffany, di susul Yoona, Seohyun, Hyoyeon, Suzy, Sooyoung dan terakhir Taeyeon.

" Aaaarrrghh! Beraaat! " Tiffany terus mengeluh karena memang ia berada di paling bawah dan harus menopang berat paling banyak. Mereka terus tertawa lalu menjatuhkan diri mereka di atas ring hoki dengan asal dan mereka terlihat berserakan jika di lihat dari atas langit.

" Hmmm... ada yang mau coba main Hoki? " Tiffany menghampiri anak-anak keluarga Cho dan menyodorkan tongkat Hoki nya. Tiffany menunggu beberapa menit lalu kembali berbicara.

" Maaf sebelum nya tapi... aku tau kalian semua belum bisa bermain Hoki, maka dari itu kita mau mengajari kalian bermain hoki di sini, jangan takut... memang pasti sakit kalau jatuh tapi... tidak ada salah nya kan kalo di coba? " Tiffany terus membujuk.

Bukan karena Tiffany peduli, tetapi ia ingin tau seberapa hebat nya anak dari keluarga Cho dalam suatu skill dan Tiffany juga ingin berusaha untuk akur juga dekat dengan anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sudah berbaik hati sering membantu keluarga nya jika dalam kesulitan.

Semua anak keluarga Cho terdiam dan hanya melirik satu sama lain. Tiffany yang melihat itu langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan agar duduk di kursi yang ada di belakang nya. Tiffany melepas sepatu Hoki nya dan memakai kan nya kepada Luhan lalu Tiffany membantu Luhan bangun dan Tiffany membantu Luhan untuk perlahan-lahan masuk ke Ring Hoki.

" Pegang ini, " Tiffany menyuruh Luhan dengan nada yang seperti biasa ia gunakan jika berbicara dengan Luhan, dingin.

Tiffany mengajarkan bagaimana cara nya bermain hoki yang benar kepada Luhan. Ke-7 saudari nya yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum lalu menarik satu per-1 dari anak keluarga Cho dan mengajarkan hal yang sama.

" Pegang seperti ini dan pukul hoki nya, " Tiffany menyuruh Luhan memukul Hoki nya dan saat Luhan memukul nya, tidak di sangka Hoki yang ia pukul masuk ke dalam gawang.

" MWO!? YEY! " Luhan berteriak girang lalu ia tidak sengaja akan berlari karena lupa bahwa ini adalah ring hoki yang berarti lantai es dan sepatu yang ia pakai adalah sepatu Hoki, bukan sepatu sekolah.

Luhan hampir terpeleset lalu dengan Reflek Tiffany menahan Luhan agar tidak terjatuh dengan cara menarik tangan Luhan yang akhir nya menjadi sebuah pelukan yang erat. Luhan juga tidak sengaja membanting tubuh Tiffany dengan cukup keras ke tembok ring Hoki dan mengakibatkan rasa sakit di punggung dan kepala belakang Tiffany.

" Arrgh! Appo! " Tiffany mengerang kesakitan.

" Ah! Gwenchanayo!? " Dengan reflek Luhan mengelus kepala dan punggung Tiffany dengan lembut. Tiffany membelalakan mata nya dan segera ia melepaskan pelukan nya dengan tangan yang masih di genggam Luhan karena Luhan takut jatuh. " Mianhae Fany-ssi... " Luhan meminta maaf kepada Tiffany yang sudah merona hebat akibat insiden yang baru saja terjadi tersebut.

" G-gwenchanayo... ayo latihan lagi, " Tiffany dengan cepat mengalihkan topik nya. Di balik itu Luhan sangat bahagia karena sekarang yang ia rasa kan dan ia pikirkan saat berpelukan dengan Tiffany adalah 'sangat hangat dan harum' begitu lah kesan yang Luhan dapatkan dari tubuh Tiffany. Luhan terus saja tersenyum layak nya orang idiot.

Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kejadian Tiffany barusan. Mereka berdua dapat melihat wajah Tiffany yang memerah dengan jelas dari kejauhan.

" Hahaha... tau rasa kau! " Yoona hanya berbisik kepada diri nya sendiri tanpa di sadari Kai yang kehilangan keseimbangan nya malah terjatuh dan tangan Yoona tertarik sehingga Yoona menindih tubuh Kai dengan sempurna. Wajah Yoona begitu merah karena jarak di antara mereka bisa di hitung hanya 5 cm lagi dan jika Yoona tidak menahan nya, mungkin saja hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi begitu saja. " A-ah... mianhaeyo... " Yoona langsung bangkit dan membantu Kai untuk bangun.

" Mianhaeyo Yoona-ssi... gwenchanayo? " Kai bertanya. " G-Gwenchanayo... ayo latihan lagi, " Yoona mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Tiffany lalu Tiffany dan Yoona masih terlihat gugup akibat dari insiden yang baru saja mereka alami.

Mereka pulang ke kamar hotel yang sama.

" Kami pulang! " Seperti biasa, anak-anak dari keluarga Kim selalu melakukan hal tersebut jika pulang ke rumah.

" Yaedeura! Iriwa! " Terdengar umma nya memanggil. Setelah mereka menaruh helm Hoki dan tongkat hoki mereka, mereka pergi ke kamar umma nya bersama anak-anak keluarga Cho.

" Annyong haseyo, " 16 orang itu masuk ke dalam dan Gyuri hanya menatap horror anak-anak nya yang sebelum nya mengenakan gaun sekarang mengenakan baju pemain Hoki. " Omo! Mana gaun kalian!? Kenapa kalian pulang memakai baju itu!? " Umma nya bertanya dengan panik.

Ke-8 putri nya menunjukan gaun yang tadi mereka pakai dengan tenang dan umma nya juga menghela nafas lega setelah melihat gaun anak-anak nya itu baik-baik saja.

" Kenapa umma sangat khawatir dengan gaun nya? Kau tidak meng-khawatirkan kami... " Taeyeon bertanya sebal. " Eeeh... umma tidak mau kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi, " Umma nya membereskan gaun-gaun tersebut lalu kembali naik ke atas kasur. " Kejadian apa? " Jessica bertanya.

" Aih... kamu sendiri yang melakukan kamu juga yang lupa. Kan pada waktu ulang tahun appa mu di perusahaan, setelah acara selesai kalian semua membakar gaun yang kalian pakai... " Umma nya mengingatkan dan ekspresi anak-anak nya menjadi tidak enak atau lebih tepat nya cuek dan tidak mendengarkan pada saat umma nya menyebut kata 'appa'.

" Aku mau mandi... ayo, " Tiffany menarik tangan Suzy, Seohyun dan Yoona. Terdengar suara pintu toilet yang di banting. " Unnie juga... ayo, " Taeyeon mengajak ke-4 adik nya yang lain untuk keluar dari kamar umma nya. 8 anak Cho hanya menatap bingung dengan perubahan sikap anak-anak keluarga Kim yang tidak enak dan terdengar kesal.

" Haaah... " Gyuri hanya menghela nafas nya dengan berat lalu Kyulim mengelus punggung Gyuri dengan lembut.

" Sabarlah... bagaimana pun juga mereka sangat tertekan dengan semua yang Jaedong lakukan pada mu dan begitu juga dengan apa yang Jaedong lakukan pada mereka, terutama 2 anak termuda mu yang tadi sore menangkap langsung Jaedong yang akan memukul mu. Mana lagi, Seohyun dan Suzy juga kena tamparan dari Jaedong kan? Pasti Tiffany dan Yoona sangat lah marah dan kesal. Sedangkan 4 anak mu yang sudah mengelola perusahaan, pasti merasa emosi dan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga mu dan adik-adik nya dengan baik. Waktu mereka terkuras dengan bekerja... sekarang, Jaedong di mana? " Kyulim bertanya lembut.

" Hmmm... yang menangani Jaedong adalah Tiffany dan Yoona, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasib orang itu sekarang, " Gyuri menjelaskan lalu tersenyum miris kepada Kyulim.

" Anak-anak mu hebat Gyuri, mereka bisa menangani hal seperti ini tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Padahal mereka perempuan tapi nyali nya seperti laki-laki. Hahaha... " Kyulim dan yang lain tertawa. Lalu keluarlah Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun dari toilet dengan wajah yang lebih baik dari sebelum nya.

" Umma sudah makan? " Seohyun bertanya. " Ajik... eh tadi Kyulim ahjumma bertanya tentang Jae- "

" Jangan sebut nama itu! " Ke-4 anak nya mengingatkan.

" Arra... tadi Kyulim ahjumma bertanya tentang orang itu, bagaimana dia sekarang? " Umma nya bertanya. " Masih gila... mungkin? Oh iya! Depresi tingkat akut, stres dan mabuk stadium 4! Tepuk tangan semua nya! Huuuuuuuuu~! Itu lah keadaan nya sekarang! Dasar orang gila... " Yoona membuat semua nya tertawa.

" Kenapa tidak sekalian mati saja kalau keadaan nya sudah seburuk itu? " Tiffany juga membuat yang lain kembali tertawa. Keadaan hening sesaat tetapi Tiffany dan Yoona saling bertatapan satu sama lain lalu bernyanyi sambil menari.

" Gonderae~ Mandeurae~ " Mereka berdua membuat semua nya tertawa.

" Kalian tidak takut di tangkap polisi setelah kejadian mengikat appa- eh maksud nya orang itu di halaman belakang dengan keadaan tidak waras? Itu sama saja penganiyayaan sayang... " Sang umma menjelaskan dengan sabar.

" Biarkan saja... yang salah kan bukan kita, lagi pula orang itu kan lebih sering menganiyaya umma jadi kita impas. Urusan polisi sih mudah umma... kita punya banyak bukti, ingat CCTV yang kita pasang? Itu lah bukti nya, kita yakin bukti yang kita punya kuat kok karena itu bukan rekayasa... melainkan kenyataan, " Tiffany menjelaskan dan sang umma tertawa kecil mengingat anak-anak nya memasang CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan hanya untuk memantau kegiatan sang 'mantan appa' di rumah selagi mereka tidak ada.

" Aigoo... ada juga anak yang seperti kalian di dunia ini ternyata... " Gyuri membuat ke-4 anak nya menatap kesal. " Ya, umma! Kenapa umma tidak membuang kita dari dulu kalau umma kecewa dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang ternyata seperti ini? " Yoona bertanya sinis.

" Hahaha... umma kan hanya bercanda, mana mungkin umma membuang anak samson semudah itu, " Gyuri membuat semua orang di dalam kamar tersebut kembali tertawa.

Semua nya sudah tertidur pulas di kamar masing-masing.

Ke-esokan hari nya, Taeyeon dan Jessica bangun paling pagi dan mereka keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan piyama yang tadi malam mereka pakai. Mereka tidak menghiraukan pandangan ke-8 anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sedang sarapan bersama.

" Taeyeon-ssi... mana adik mu yang lain? " Suho bertanya sambil mengunyah makanan nya.

" Mereka masih tidur, oppa... " Taeyeon menjawab dengan nada yang mengantuk sambil mengolesi roti tawar dengan selai cokelat.

" Aiih... mereka sangat memalukan, anak-anak keluarga Cho yang laki-laki semua saja bisa bangun pagi dan mereka tertib, ini? Perempuan, tomboy, bangun siang, kerjaan nya membuat keributan.. ribut... seperti preman pasar... umma ngidam apa sih waktu hamil mereka? Aneh besar nya... " Taeyeon terus mengeluh dengan nada mengantuk dan duduk di hadapan Suho sambil menggigit roti tawar nya. Anak-anak Cho hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan aneh dari Taeyeon.

Cklek!

2 pintu terbuka dan terlihat 6 wanita cantik (Tiffany, Yoona, Seohyun, Suzy, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung) keluar dari sana sambil menggosok mata mereka dan menguap, mungkin rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti mereka semua tetapi karena sudah pukul 6, mau tidak mau mereka harus bangun.

" Aahhh~ nan yeojeonhi jollyeo... " Tiffany, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon dan Yoona mengeluh sambil duduk di meja makan dan menaruh kepala nya di atas meja untuk meneruskan tidur. Seohyun dan Suzy ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan 4 unnie nya yang tertidur pulas di meja makan.

Tiba-tiba Jessica menghampiri ke-4 adik nya yang masuk dalam kategori Trouble Maker, lalu ia menyiram kepala mereka dengan air.

" Aaah! Chyeopta! " Tubuh mereka bergetar secara otomatis karena air yang yang dingin menyentuh kepala mereka di udara yang juga dingin karena masih pagi.

" Palli ireona dan makan sarapan mu sekarang atau aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian keluar dari kamar seharian hari ini! " Jessica mengancam dengan nada kantuk nya

Ke-4 nya tidak protes tetapi mereka sarapan dengan wajah yang tidak enak di lihat. Setelah selesai sarapan, anak-anak Cho pergi ke ruang TV untuk menonton TV bersama sedangkan anak-anak Kim pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk melanjutkan tidur nya. (aku banget ini mah -")

" Lucu sekali kelakuan anak-anak keluarga Kim. Mereka seperti laki-laki tetapi tetap kompak... hahaha " Kris tertawa kecil mengingat keluhan Taeyeon sambil duduk di sebelah Tao yang seperti nya mulai mengantuk lagi.

" Taeyeon dan Jessica terihat sangat kewalahan dengan 6 adik nya yang lain... tapi mereka semua saling mengerti satu sama lain... " Suho menambah kan dan semua adik nya hanya menyetujui hal tersebut.

Sekitar pukul 7 pagi, terdengar teriakan Taeyeon dari dalam kamar nya.

" YA! STEPHANIE KIM! KIM YOONA! AKU HABISI KALIAN PAGI INI! " Itu lah teriakan Taeyeon yang terdengar dari dalam kamar.

BRAK!

Terdengar bantingan pintu kamar Taeyeon dengan kasar dan keluar lah 3 wanita yang saling berkejaran sampai keluar pintu kamar hotel mereka, bahkan Taeyeon membawa sikat toilet untuk memukul Tiffany dan Yoona karena membuat masalah dengan nya. Jessica keluar untuk melerai perkelahian adik-kakak itu namun terlamat karena mereka sudah berlari sampai keluar kamar hotel.

" Aigoo... " Jessica hanya menepuk jidat lalu tiba-tiba Jessica berteriak sambil menyebut 1 nama sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar nya.

" YA! KIM SEOHYUN! KIM SUZY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN LAPTOP KU!? MENJAUH DARI SANA! MENJAUH! " Jessica berlari masuk ke kamar nya dan terdengar gelak tawa dari dalam sana.

Anak-anak keluarga Cho hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan unik dari keluarga Kim yang sangat ribut dan tidak bisa akur walaupun rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain sangat lah besar sampai-sampai tidak bisa terpisahkan.

Sekitar pukul 8 pagi, semua anak-anak Kim sedang melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa nya. Ada yang berbincang di dapur, ada yang berbincang di balkon, ada yang berbincang di ruang TV bahkan ada yang berbincang di toilet. Aneh memang, tapi itu bukan keanehan melainkan keunikan. Mereka bisa nyaman di mana saja asalkan bersama.

Kali ini Jessica, Taeyeon, Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung tengah membicarakan pekerjaan dengan anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sudah bekerja di perusahaan yaitu Suho, Kris, Chanyeol dan Xiumin. Mereka terlihat serius namun kadang terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka. Ide jahil adik-adik Taeyeon mulai muncul. Suzy, Seohyun, Tiffany dan Yoona akan membuatkan minuman untuk unnie-unnie nya begitu juga semua anak keluarga Cho.

Mereka akan membuat orange juice. Ada yang di bedakan dari sebagian orange juice tersebut. 4 gelas orange juice yang mereka buat di beri hiasan potongan jeruk di bibir gelas tersebut dan lebih cantik dari yang lain nya, tetapi itu juga sebagai tanda bahwa orange juice tersebut sudah di beri garam 1 sendok.

Yoona, Suzy, Tiffany dan Seohyun membawa nampan yang masing-masing berisi 3-4 gelas. Mereka datang dengan senyum manis yang di buat-buat.

" Silahkan di minum! " Mereka membagikan nya.

" Dan ini... orange juice special untuk unnie-unnie ku tercinta, " Yoona menyerahkan 4 gelas orange juice yang cantik. Jessica dan Hyoyeon menyadari keganjalan di balik kebaikan adik-adik nya yang sangat jarang terjadi.

" Kalian... tidak memasukan apapun di orange juice ini kan? "Hyoyeon bertanya dengan nada intimidasi atau menyelidiki. Mereka berdua mengendus bau orange juice tersebut, namun tidak ada yang salah dengan bau nya.

" Ya! Unnie! Kita tau kita itu adik yang tidak pernah berbakti sama sekali kepada unnie nya, tapi setidak nya... bisa kah kalian percaya dalam 1 haaaaaal saja! Ini bukti permintaan maaf kita unnie... " Seohyun memasang wajah bersalah nya.

" Ah sudah lah... mungkin mereka sudah tau kesalahan yang selama ini mereka buat, sudah minum saja... lagi pula kita memang haus kan? Gomawo nae yeo-dongsaengie~! " Taeyeon berterima kasih. Semua nya bersulang lalu meminum orange juice tersebut bersama.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajah anak-anak Cho, bahkan mereka memuji orange juice buatan ke-3 wanita itu tetapi, lain dengan 4 kakak perempuan nya yang masih mencoba merasakan rasa orange juice 'asin' di lidah mereka. Mereka kembali meminum nya dan wajah mereka menjadi aneh. Semua anak-anak Cho tertawa melihat perubahan mimik wajah ke-4 anak keluarga Kim.

" YA! Evil! Kalian memasukan apa ke juice ini, eoh? Orange juice nya kok... asin? " Sooyoung bertanya sambil terus merasakan orange juice 'asin' di lidah nya.

Bukan nya menjawab, Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy dan Seohyun malah tertawa sambil berlari ke dapur. Lalu terdengar teriakan.

" KITA KASIH GARAM 1 SENDOK! " Mereka ber-4 berteriak dan saat ingin mencari tempat persembunyian, mereka terlambat. Tiba-tiba Sooyoung, Jessica dan Hyoyeon menarik ke-4 adik nya itu dan mendudukan nya di sofa. Mereka ber-4 duduk di antara Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol.

" Aku tidak mau duduk di sini! " Seohyun meronta-ronta tetapi Hyoyeon menahan nya dan berkata kepada Sehun.

" Sehun-ah... jangan biarkan maknae ini kabur, jaga dia dengan baik... arrasseo? Nanti noona kasih hadiah kalo kamu berhasil jaga Seohyun dengan baik, " Hyoyeon menitipkan Seohyun kepada Sehun.

" Begitu juga kau Luhan, Tao dan Kai! Jaga 3 evil ini dengan baik! " Jessica menjitak Yoona, Suzy dan Tiffany yang setelah nya mem-pout kan bibir nya kesal.

Pada pukul 9 pagi, semua orang yang ada di kamar hotel tersebut berencana akan pergi ke perusahaan untuk mengajak semua kru nya berlibur di pulau milik keluarga Kim. Di sana terdapat toko-toko juga kendaraan layak nya kota besar yang sangat maju, tetapi beda nya adalah udara di sana lebih panas karena berada di tengah laut dan sekeliling nya di pastikan adalah pantai juga angin yang berhembus kencang setiap hari nya.

Mereka semua naik kapal kecil yang hanya bisa menampung 20 orang sehingga Gyuri menyewa kapal kecil tersebut sekitar 10 kapal. Mereka berangkat mengenakan pakaian summer seperti celana pendek, pakaian santai dan lain-lain nya.

Saat semua orang sudah masuk ke dalam kapal, Gyuri masih menunggu di pintu masuk karena tidak melihat ke-8 putri nya masuk ke dalam kapal. Mereka menghilang begitu saja namun tidak lama kemudian, ponsel yang sekarang Gyuri genggam berbunyi.

" _Umma! Umma naik saja ke kapal, nanti kita menyusul... jangan tanya kami menyusul dengan apa tapi yang pasti kita menyusul, okay? Bye umma! Love you :* "_ Begitu lah pesan yang di kirim oleh Taeyeon. Sang umma hanya menghela nafas nya lalu masuk ke dalam kapal.

Saat kapal sudah berada di tengah jalan, ke-8 anak keluarga Kim belum juga terlihat menyusul dan kekhawatiran menyelimuti hati Gyuri. Gyuri sudah menelepon ke-8 anak nya beberapa kali tidak di angkat. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan senang dari belakang kapal yang naiki Gyuri, Kyulim, Seokjin dan anak-anak nya.

" Annyong umma! " Terlihat Sooyoung melambaikan tangan nya sambil mengendarai Jet-sky. Sang umma merasa sangat lega setelah melihat anak nya kembali ke hadapan nya dengan keadaan yang masih utuh.

" YA! KALIAN BIKIN UMMA JANTUNGAN! KALAU MAU NAIK JET-SKY BILANG SAJA TIDAK USAH DI JADIKAN SURPRISE! UMMA KHAWATIR TAU! " Umma nya terus mengomel sedangkan anak-anak nya hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan umma nya tersebut.

" MIANHAEYO UMMA! " Mereka semua meminta maaf. Sang umma menghitung anak-anak nya yang sudah berada di sisi kiri kapal, hanya ada 4 dan khawatir kembali menyelimuti hati Gyuri.

" YA! KEMANA TIFFANY, YOONA, SEOHYUN DAN TAEYEON!? " Gyuri berteriak ke arah Suzy.

" ITU! " Suzy menunjuk ke arah belakang. Terlihat 4 jet-sky sedang menujuk ke arah sisi kanan kapal tersebut.

" Annyong Gyuri ahjumma! " Ke-4 anak nya mulai jahil. Sang umma hanya melempari anak nya dengan makanan yang ada di dekat nya karena kesal.

" YA! Kalian- hahahahahah! " Sang umma tiba-tiba tertawa saat melihat Taeyeon dan Tiffany.

" Wae umma? " Taeyeon bertanya.

" Ini kan summer... kenapa kamu memakai celana panjang dan Sweater? Tidak panas, eoh? Taeyeon-ah... ini summer, bukan winter sayang... " Umma nya bertanya.

" Umma! Ini tuh fashion! Jangan di remehkan! Biarpun aku kepanasan tapi aku sedang mencari sensasi baru dan aku jadi yang paling menonjol di antara yang lain! Ya kan Fany? " Taeyeon dan Tiffany melakukan high-five dan umma nya kembali tertawa.

" Ya lah terserah kalian saja... asalkan kalian bahagia dan nyaman, oh iya... kalian ber-4.. merapat ke kapal, " Sang umma memerintah. Ke-4 anak nya menurut lalu mereka menempel di sisi kanan kapal dengan cara berbaris dari sisi depan kanan sampai sisi belakang kanan.

Setelah mereka ber-4 menempel, sang umma memanggil 4 namja yang memperhatikan anak-anak keluarga Kim.

" Sehun! Luhan! Kai! Suho! " Gyuri memanggil lalu ke-4 namja itu langsung menghampiri Gyuri dengan tergesa.

" Ne ahjumma? " Suho bertanya karena merasa di panggil.

" Kamu naik ke jet-sky nya Taeyeon, kalian boncengan, " Umma nya menyuruh Suho yang masih terkejut.

" Ne? " Suho malah kembali bertanya.

" Kamu naik ke jok yang ada di belakang Taeyeon, kalian naik Jet-sky berdua... arrasseo? " Sang umma Kyulim memperjelas. Taeyeon hanya menghela nafas nya dan menahan tubuh nya agar tidak terjatuh dengan tangan kiri nya yang bertumpu pada sisi kanan kapal.

" Ayo naik! " Taeyeon menyuruh Suho untuk naik.

Suho naik ke jok yang berada di belakang Taeyeon lalu Taeyeon memakaikan pelampung nya ke tubuh Suho.

" Eh? Jangan! Nanti Taeyeon-ssi kalo jatuh gimana? Lalu nanti kalau Taeyeon-ssi tenggelam dan mati? Kan ini pelampung nya, " Suho menolak saat Taeyeon akan mengancingkan pelampung nya.

" Tenang saja, kita semua sudah biasa diving sedari kecil jadi mau memakai tabung gas atau tidak, mau memakai pelampung atau tidak, kita tetap bisa berenang dengan selamat sampai pulau, " Taeyeon menjelaskan lalu mengancingkan semua kancing pelampung nya.

Begitu pula dengan Luhan, Sehun dan Kai. Merek aber-3 sudah mengenakan pelampung milik yeoja yang berada di depan nya kini.

" Annyong! " Mereka ber-4 melambaikan tangan nya kepada Gyuri sambil membawa pergi 4 anak keluarga Cho.

Sebenarnya Tiffany, Yoona dan Seohyun agak risih saat menjalankan Jet-sky nya karena Luhan, Sehun dan Kai terus memeluk pinggang mereka erat, takut terjatuh. Berbeda dengan Taeyeon yang sangat menikmati perjalanan nya bersama Suho walaupun Suho memeluk pinggang nya erat sekarang.

Saat ini Tiffany, Yoona dan Seohyun sedang beristirahat di tengah laut, duduk di atas jet sky mereka sambil berbagi roti dengan Luhan, Sehun dan Kai. Mereka melihat Taeyeon yang terus tertawa bersama Suho sambil mengendarai Jet-sky.

" Aigoo... YA! TAEYEON UNNIE! " Tiffany memanggil Taeyeon yang masih mengendarai Jet-sky nya.

" MWO!? " Taeyeon menjawab.

" KALIAN KELIATAN COCOK BERDUA! KALIAN JUGA BAHAGIA! KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK MINTA KE UMMA DAN KYULIM AHJUMMA UNTUK SEGERA MENENTUKAN TANGGAL PERNIKAHAN KALIAN, EOH!? " Tiffany membuat 5 orang yang sedang berada di dekat nya tertawa.

" YA! STEPHANIE KIM! DIAM KAU! " Taeyeon mendekatkan Jet-sky nya ke arah Tiffany dan menarik rambut Tiffany sampai terjatuh ke laut. Semua nya tertawa namun tawa tersebut menjadi rasa khawatir karena Tiffany tidak kunjung menampakan diri nya di dasar air.

Yoona dan Seohyun terlihat tenang dan terus memakan roti nya. Luhan terus menatap air laut yang ada di bawah nya kini sambil sesekali menatap Seohyun dan Yoona karena ia khawatir Tiffany tenggelam.

" Hmm... Yoona-ah, Seohyun-ah... mana Tiffany? " Luhan bertanya dengan gugup. Setelah Luhan bertanya, Seohyun dan Yoona hanya saling bertatap lalu tertawa kecil.

" Wae? Khawatir, eoh? " Yoona menggoda Luhan lalu di ikuti tawa Seohyun, Kai dan Sehun. Luhan menjadi tambah gugup.

" A-ani... tapi... ini sudah hampir 10 menit dia tidak keluar dari dalam... " Luhan menjelaskan dengan gugup.

" Oppa... dengarkan aku... oppa tunggus aja 20 menit lagi atau mungkin 50 menit lagi, pasti Tiffany unnie keluar dari air sambil membawa sesuatu, " Seohyun menjelaskan.

" Selama itu kah dia menyelam? " Sehun bertanya kepada Seohyun.

" Kita semua dulu sangat suka diving karena dulu kita tinggal di pulau itu. Karena rumah kami dekat laut jadi setiap hari kami berenang di laut. Waktu umur kami menginjak 10 tahun.. kami di ajari diving oleh paman Hyungdon, dan waktu umur kita 14 tahun, kita semua sudah biasa diving tanpa alat bantu apa pun jadi mau seberapa lama pun kita di dalam air, kita tidak akan apa-apa karena sudah biasa tahan nafas di dalam air... begitu pun Tiffany, dia sudah seperti ikan karena jarang keluar cepat dari dalam air, " Yoona menjelaskan.

" Ooh... " 3 namja itu hanya ber'oh' ria.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Luhan sedikit tersenyum melihat tubuh Tiffany yang mulai mendekati dasar air. Tiffany keluar dari dalam air lalu naik ke atas Jet sky di bantu Luhan. Ia membawa banyak kerang-kerang indah dari batu karang yang ada di dasar laut.

" Ah... sayang kalian tidak ikut diving tadi, " Tiffany bermaksud untuk bicara kepada 2 adik nya yang masih memainkan kerang-kerang bawaan nya.

" Memang ada apa di sana? Ada mutiara kah!? " Yoona bertanya dengan antusias.

" Bukan.. tapi Ikan, " Tiffany menjawab singkat dan tidak ber-ekspresi. Yoona dan Seohyun melempar Tiffany dengan kerang-kerang yang ia bawa.

" Ya kalo ikan sih tidak usah diving dulu juga ada di rumah! " Seohyun protes. Lalu Tiffany menyadari sesuatu, bahwa kerang kesayangan nya yang ia temukan saat diving terjatuh lagi ke dalam air.

" Waah! Andwae! " Tiffany kembali menceburkan diri ke laut lagi dan karena Luhan terkejut, Luhan pun ikut menceburkan diri ke laut.

Luhan terus berenang mencari Tiffany tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan nya. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas dan kepala nya terasa pening. Pandangan nya mulai kabur dan tubuh nya melemas di dalam air.

Tiffany melihat Luhan yang sudah lemas berada di dalam air langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menarik nya ke dasar laut.

" YA! Bantu aku! " Tiffany berenang ke arah kapal orang tua nya sambil terus memeluk tubuh Luhan yang lemas.

Semua yang berada di kapal khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan yang terkulai lemah di atas kasur di salah satu kamar yang ada di kapal itu. Sang umma, Kyulim langsung tersenyum saat melihat Luhan mengedipkan sebelah mata nya tanda ia sedang menjalankan misi nya sekarang.

_Flashback_

_Ke-12 anak keluarga Cho terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang orang tua mereka katakan dan yang Gyuri katakan. _

" _Kami melakukan perjodohan ini karena ingin memper-erat hubungan baik yang sudah terjalin selama puluhan tahun, ini juga karena umma tau kalau kalian semua sudah mengincar satu-persatu anak dari keluarga Kim, iya kan? " Kyulim menggoda anak-anak nya yang terlihat malu._

" _Ya umma... tapi bagaimana cara nya? Di sekolah, kami ber 4 adalah saingan dan musuh besar Tiffany, Seohyun, Suzy dan Yoona. Bahkan mereka saling mengawasi satu sama lain jika salah satu dari kami ingin bertemu atau sekedar mengobrol dengan mereka... terutama Seohyun dan Suzy. Karena mereka maknae, mereka selalu di awasi dan di jaga ketat oleh Tiffany dan Yoona, kita harus selalu waspada umma... " Kai menjelaskan kepada Kyulim dan mereka hanya tertawa mendengar adu-an anak nya itu._

" _Ya mereka semua memang selalu mengawasi satu sama lain terutama Seohyun dan Suzy karena dia maknae. Tapi kalian gak usah khawatir, guru-guru di sekolah kalian sudah di beri tahu dan kalian pasti akan di bantu oleh mereka semua... jadi kalian pasti akan mendapatkan waktu yang banyak untuk berdua dengan wanita idaman kalian, " Gyuri menjelaskan._

" _MWO!? SEMUA GURU DI SEKOLAH UDAH TAU!? " Sehun bertanya dengan terkejut._

" _Ne, " Orang tua nya dengan Gyuri menjawab singkat dan tenang._

" _Ahhh... jangan sampe anak-anak di sekolah juga tau! Malu umma! " Luhan memastikan._

" _Soal itu tidak usah khawatir! Kami sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan sangat matang dan sekarang tinggal kalian nya... cara apa yang akan kalian pakai untuk mendekatkan diri dengan calon istri kalian itu? " Kyulim bertanya._

_Semua nya terlihat berpikir._

" _Kalau kami... karena memang sudah dekat dan sering bertemu pada saat meeting atau di acara pertemuan antar perusahaan, jadi lebih mudah untuk mendekatkan diri... jadi umma gak usah khawatir, mereka juga sudah dewasa untuk di ajak berbicara hal ini jadi mereka pasti mengerti, " Suho memastikan dan ke-3 orang tua tersebut hanya menganggukan kepala nya tanda setuju._

" _TERUS BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIB KITA YANG HARUS DI HADAP KAN DENGAN 4 MACAN SEKOLAH ITU!? " Sehun kembali terlihat stress. Maklum lah, karena dia maknae dan belum pernah berpacaran sekali pun jadi ia pasti sangat terkejut dengan keputusan orang tua nya untuk langsung 'menikah' kan diri nya dengan orang pilihan._

" _Aku... " Luhan angkat bicara dan otomatis semua mata tertuju pada nya dengan tatapan penasaran yang amat tinggi._

" _Umma... appa... ahjumma... dan kalian semua... rela kah kalau aku mendekatkan diri ku dengan cara mencuri 'first kiss' nya dulu? " Luhan bertanya dan semua nya terkejut._

" _MWO!? ANDWAEYO! " Ke-7 kakak nya menolak. _

" _Aish! Dia kan calon istri ku! Kenapa kalian memasang wajah khawatir dan cemburu seperti itu!? Kalian juga tidak ada hak untuk melarang nya! " Luhan protes dan ke-3 orang tua mereka tertawa sedangkan ke-7 kakak nya hanya bisa menarik nafas lalu kembali tenang._

" _Cara nya? " Kris bertanya setelah mengontrol emosi nya._

_Luhan menjelaskan semua nya dan semua orang mengangguk setuju._

" _Ahjumma sudah menyerahkan Tiffany kepada mu Luhan, bagaimana pun juga pada akhir nya dia akan menjadi pendamping hidup mu, " Gyuri menjelaskan sambil tersenyum tulus. Sedangkan Luhan menahan teriakan senang nya._

" _Bagaimana dengan hyung tertua kita yang satu ini? " Xiumin melirik Suho yang terlihat masih berpikir. Semua mata tertuju kepada Suho._

" _Aku akan menggunakan cara yang dewasa, aku akan langsung mengutara kan perasaan ku dan menjalin hubungan dengan nya untuk beberapa saat dan setelah itu... aku akan langsung melamar nya, " Suho menjawab dengan percaya diri. Semua orang hanya terkagum dengan cara Suho yang sangat to the point tanpa ada pendekatan apa pun._

" _Wiiih... hyung, kau yakin Taeyeon noona akan menerima mu? " Xiumin bertanya dengan polos nya. Lalu Suho men-death glare Xiumin yang tertawa bersama yang lain._

" _Ahjumma sudah tidak usah memikirkan masa depan putri-putri ahjumma karena mereka... sudah berada di tangan yang benar dan aman, ahjumma serahkan mereka kepada kalian, ahjumma harap kalian akan menyayangi juga mencintai istri kalian apa ada nya dan hanya maut lah yang memisahkan kalian, berjanji lah... " Gyuri berkata dengan serius.. _

" _Kami berjanji ahjumma... " Ke-8 namja itu sudah mengikat janji dengan Gyuri dan tentu saja itu harus di tepati dan tidak layak untuk di ingkari karena perjanjian tersebut juga sangat berpengaruh kepada masa depan mereka nanti nya._

_Flashback End_

Semua orang yang ada di kapal masih khawatir dengan Luhan yang tak kunjung sadar.

" Arrrghh! Eotteokhae!? " Tiffany mengacak-acak rambut nya frustasi lalu mondar-mandir dengan panik.

" Fany-ah! Tolong beri dia nafas buatan! " Gyuri menyuruh Tiffany dan seketika wajah ke-8 wanita tersebut memucat terutama Tiffany yang mematung mendengar apa yang di perintahkan umma nya.

" Mwo!? Kenapa tidak kakak nya saja!? Kan dia punya banyak kakak! " Tiffany kembali bertanya sambil protes.

" Tolonglah Tiffany... hiks... bantu Luhan... hiks... berikan dia nafas buatan... hiks... tolong... " Kyulim memohon sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Tiffany. Tiffany masih ragu namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena ini juga permintaan umma nya.

Tiffany mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Luhan dan ia menghirup nafas dengan dalam, tangan kiri nya meraih dagu Luhan lalu dengan perlahan ia memajukan wajah nya ke wajah Luhan. Akhir nya bibir nya menyatu sempurna dengan bibir Luhan lalu ia mulai memberikan nafas buatan untuk Luhan. Selagi Tiffany sibuk memberikan Luhan nafas buatan, yang sekarang Luhan pikirkan adalah 'bibir si macan ini ternyata selain merah menggoda, permukaan nya sangat lembut dan kenyal...sangat manis' begitu lah yang terus Luhan pikirkan.

Ke-7 kakak Luhan dan ke-3 orang tua mereka hanya berusaha untuk menahan tawa karena melihat Tiffany dan juga saudara nya yang lain memasang wajah khawatir dan horror karena Tiffany rela memberikan first kiss nya kepada Luhan, musuh besar nya di sekolah.

" Kalau saja si evil itu sudah menikah dengan Tiffany, pasti ia sudah melumat dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan ciuman nya dengan sang istri, hahaha... lihat saja.. 'adik' nya sudah menegang, " Tao menertawakan Luhan sambil berbisik kepada 6 saudara nya yang ikut tertawa saat Tao menunjuk 'milik' Luhan yang terlihat menegang.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! " Luhan terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan air dari mulut nya, ia sudah sadar namun 'acting' nya belum berakhir.

" Luhan-ssi... gwenchanayo? " Tiffany bertanya dengan khawatir. Luhan hanya –pura pura- tersenyum lemah dan menjawab.

" G-gwenchanayo... " Luhan menjawab lemah lalu ia mulai terbatuk-batuk lagi. Kyulim langsung memeluk Luhan dan selagi memeluk Luhan, sang umma berbisik.

" Nanti ceritakan bagaimana rasa first kiss mu itu dengan Tiffany, ne? " Kyulim berbisik dan setelah itu Kyulim kembali pura-pura menangis bahagia karena Luhan kembali sadar.

Tiffany yang masih shock hanya memundurkan tubuh nya sambil meraba-raba permukaan bibir nya.

" Unnie... " Tiffany memanggil saudara-saudara nya dengan suara yang menyedihkan.

" First Kiss ku... dengan... si ikan... dia... yang mengambil... first... kiss ku... " Tiffany masih terlihat shock dan terus menutup bibir nya dengan tangan kanan.

" Tiffany! Gomawo! Terima kasih karena telah memberikan Luhan nafas buatan sehingga ia biasa selamat! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! " Kyulim memeluk Tiffany yang sekarang wajah nya sudah memerah karena malu.

" Tiffany... memberi ku... nafas buatan? " Luhan meraba bibir nya dan pura-pura terkejut. Kau aktor yang hebat Cho Luhan.

" Ne... tadi dia memberi mu nafas buatan dan menyelamatkan mu, " Sang appa menjawab santai.

Luhan dan Tiffany saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan wajah kedua pemuda tersebut memerah lalu mereka memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah lain.

" Go-gomawo Tiffany-ssi... " Luhan berterima kasih dengan nada yang pura-pura gugup.

" N-ne... " Tiffany menjawab gugup lalu menarik Taeyeon untuk naik lagi ke jet-sky yang mereka naiki dan akhir nya ke-8 wanita tersebut sampai di pulau milik keluarga Kim terlebih dulu terutama Tiffany yang terlihat sangat kacau setelah memberi nafas buatan untuk Luhan.

Selagi menunggu kapal orang tua mereka datang, mereka merebahkan diri di bawah pohon kelapa dan menutup mata mereka, menikmati angin laut yang berhembus kencang tetapi tenang berpadu dengan suara debuman ombak yang membuat ke-8 wanita tersebut mengantuk.

" Fany-ah... bagaimana perasaan mu setelah memberikan first kiss mu kepada Luhan yang status nya adalah musuh besar mu di sekolah? " Jessica bertanya dengan senyum jahil dan mata terpejam.

" Can you stop talking about my first kiss!? It's annoying! " Tiffany protes sambil melempar Jessica dengan pasir dan semua saudara perempuan nya tertawa melihat wajah Tiffany yang semakin menekuk.

" You know... I think... there is something to hide, because lately the attitude of our parents it's so weird and different... " Sooyoung sadar akan sesuatu dan ia menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

" I also feel the same way, they were seen hiding something from us.. " Hyoyeon menyetujui perkataan Sooyoung.

" I'm afraid... " Suzy angkat bicara.

" Afraid of what? " Seohyun bertanya.

" Is it possible that they hide our 'match-making's plan'? " Suzy bertanya sambil menatap 7 saudara nya dengan tatapan khawatir dan takut.

Semua nya menjadi hening dan mencoba mencerna apa yang Suzy katakan. Setelah semua nya mengerti apa yang di maksud Suzy dengan kata 'match-making' mereka semua saling bertatapan dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" ANDWAE! " Mereka semua berteriak kecuali Suzy yang menutup kedua telinga nya.

" Ya! Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba teriak!? " Suzy bertanya dengan polos nya.

" SUZY-AH! EOTTEOKHAE!? " Seohyun memegang kedua bahu Suzy dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Suzy dengan tatapan stress, khawatir, takut dan tidak karuan.

" Apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'eotteokhae'? " Suzy mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan polos dan tenang.

" Kau tau apa arti nya 'matchmaking'? " Hyoyeon bertanya kepada Suzy.

" Per... jodoh...an.. kan? " Suzy menjawab dengan hati-hati sambil terus menatap lekat mata Hyoyeon yang terlihat menahan rasa stres.

" Itu tau! Kenapa tidak ikut stress seperti kita!? Kau siap menikah muda,eoh!? " Taeyeon bertanya dengan nada yang frustasi.

Suzy terdiam dan mulai bergelut dengan pikiran nya yang sedikit telat berpikir akhir-akhir ini.

" Perjodohan... perjodohan... perjodohan... " Suzy terus bergumam kata 'perjodohan' tersebut sedangkan ke-7 saudara nya hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu membuang nya kasar.

" WHAT!? PERJODOHAN!? ANDWAE! " Suzy berteriak sendiri dan sekarang dia lah satu-satu nya yang paling frustasi di antara 8 wanita yang juga sedang mengalami masa 'frustasi' nya sekarang.

" Semoga tidak terjadi ya tuhan... semoga tidak jadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi... " Mereka berdoa sambil menggosokan kedua tangan nya dan menengadah ke langit. Seperti orang gila memang, tetapi keadaan mereka sekarang sangat lah tidak pasti maka dari itu mereka menjadi serba salah dan seperti orang gila.

Mereka semua mendamparkan diri di atas pasir dan menutup mata nya dengan sangat rapat sambil berharap semua penat yang mereka rasakan sekarang bisa berkurang dengan memejamkan mata.

Terlihat banyak kapal yang mulai berlabuh dari kejauhan. Mereka semua sudah mengetahui bahwa kapal umma nya Gyuri juga sudah berlabuh tetapi mereka enggan untuk menghampiri umma nya karena di sana pasti akan ada anak-anak keluarga Cho, orang yang paling mereka hindari sekarang.

" Aku tau ini gila dan pasti membuat umma khawatir... tapi... bisakah kita matikan semua ponsel yang kita bawa sekarang? Aku tidak mau umma menyuruh pulang sekarang dan harus bertemu dengan... mereka... " Tiffany berbicara sambil mematikan ponsel nya lalu kembali memejamkan mata nya.

" Ya aku juga... " Akhir nya mereka semua mematikan ponsel nya dan kembali menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di pantai tersebut sambil tertidur di bawah pohon kelapa.

Di samping ke-stresan anak-anak Kim sekarang, sang umma Gyuri terlihat sangat khawatir karena semua anak nya mematikan ponsel yang mereka pegang sekarang. Biasa nya salah satu dari mereka akan memberi kabar dahulu sebelum mematikan ponsel atau pun pergi ke suatu tempat dan mereka tidak mau di ganggu, tetapi hari ini mereka tidak memberi kabar apa pun setelah kejadian Tiffany memberi nafas buatan kepada Luhan di kapal.

" Aku yakin mereka sedang mencari ketenangan di luar... nanti malam juga pasti pulang ke hotel, walaupun sekarang mereka semua mematikan ponsel nya, ahjumma tetap kirim pesan dan beritahu kita tidur di hotel mana dan beri tahu nomor kamar nya, " Kris menenangkan Gyuri yang terus menggenggam ponsel nya dengan gelisah.

" Ne.. gomawo Kris-ah... " Gyuri mengelus tangan Kris yang merangkul pundak nya seperti merangkul pundak umma nya sendiri.

Akhir nya mereka pergi ke hotel lebih dulu.

Pada pukul 11 malam, 8 wanita tersebut pulang ke hotel dan langsung pergi ke kamar yang umma nya beri tahu. Mereka langsung tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak karena kelelahan setelah berjalan-jalan tak karuan di pulau milik keluarga nya tersebut.

Ke-esokan hari nya, Taeyeon, Jessica, Sooyoung dan Tiffany sudah terbangun. Mereka sudah siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Sebenar nya, Jessica, Sooyoung dan Tiffany hanya mengikuti apa yang Taeyeon inginkan karena Taeyeon meminta mereka untuk menemani dia pergi ke rumah makan di pinggir pantai pulau Kim.

Sesampai nya di rumah makan tersebut, Taeyeon masuk ke dalam rumah makan yang bertuliskan 'Gon Gracia' dan melihat ada pria berdiri membelakangi nya menghadap jendela sambil berpakaian rapi mengenakan tuxedo hitam.

" Permisi... " Taeyeon menepuk pundak kanan pria tersebut dan betapa terkejut nya saat ia melihat wajah pria tersebut.

" Aigoo! Suho-ssi... " Taeyeon menutup mulut nya tidak percaya, begitu juga Suho. Mereka menjadi salah tingkah dan akhir nya Suho menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan Taeyeon duduk setelah itu ia pergi ke hadapan Taeyeon dan duduk di hadapan nya.

'Aigoo... cantik sekali istri ku ini, dengan mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna hitam berpadu dengan rambut blonde nya... aaahh... tubuh nya...' Suho menggelengkan kepala nya saat pikiran nya mulai sesat melihat keadaan Taeyeon yang cantik.

Tiffany, Jessica dan Sooyoung semakin stress melihat pria yang sekarang sedang makan bersama kakak tertua mereka adalah Suho.

" Arrrgghhh! Ini pola pertama 'match-making' yang mereka bikin! The oldest is the first and the youngest is the last! Good! " Tiffany pergi dengan frustasi dan duduk di salah satu kursi paling ujung dengan pemandangan pantai juga angin yang berhembus paling kencang.

" Tidak strategis sekali... mereka mengenakan pakaian pesta malam hari tapi malah di pakai untuk sarapan di rumah makan ini, tidak asik, " Sooyoung mengomentari.

Jessica dan Sooyoung ikut duduk di kursi lalu mereka saling membisu menunggu topik baru datang di otak mereka.

" Arrggh! Ayo kita pulang! " Sooyoung mengajak kedua saudara nya untuk pulang. Tetapi saat mereka akan pergi, mereka menatap horror Yoona, Seohyun dan Suzy yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah makan ini bersama anak-anak keluarga Cho (kecuali Suho).

" Ok... kita duduk lagi, " Jessica kembali duduk dengan pasrah dan memijat kening nya tanda frustasi atau pusing dengan hidup nya sekarang.

Sekarang ini, mereka duduk bersama di satu meja panjang dan hanya keheningan lah yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini.

" Jessica-ssi... bisa minta waktu nya sebentar? " Kris bertanya kepada Jessica yang terkejut. Sebelum Jessica berdiri menghampiri Kris, Jessica menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah melihat Tiffany dan Sooyoung mencoret nama nya di sebuh kertas yang sudah di tulis urutan umur anak-anak keluarga Kim.

" N-ne... " Jessica menyambut tangan Kris yang meminta nya untuk berpegangan tangan.

" Who's next? " Hyoyeon bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak saking kesal nya. Otomatis anak-anak keluarga Cho kebingungan dengan apa yang mereka maksud.

" You! " Anak-anak keluarga Kim menjawab serempak dan seketika Hyoyeon menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan teriakan yang ingin sekali meledak saat ini juga.

" Hyoyeon-ssi... " Xiumin memanggil Hyoyeon.

" Ne? " Hyoyeon yang terkejut langsung menjawab sambil menatap Xiumin.

" Hmmm... apakah malam ini kalian ada acara? Kami ingin mengajak kalian semua makan malam di rumah makan ini tanpa Suho hyung, Taeyeon noona, Kris hyung dan Jessica noona karena mereka ber-4 sudah mempunyai acara mereka sendiri... bagaimana? " Xiumin bertanya.

Dengan segera ke-6 anak keluarga Kim tersebut mengambil pulpen mereka dan mencoret semua nama di kertas yang mereka pegang lalu membuang nya jauh-jauh ke laut.

" Oke! Malam ini jam berapa? " Suzy bertanya dengan nada yang mengejutkan. Ia terlihat sedang emosi tetapi ia tetap memaksakan senyuman di wajah nya.

" K-kita tunggu kalian di sini jam 7 malam... " Tao menjawab gugup setelah melihat wajah wanita-wanita di depan nya yang menjadi aneh atau lebih tepat nya menjadi sedikit sangar.

" Oke! Ayo pulang! " Yoona mengajak saudara nya pulang dan sebelum pulang mereka menggebrak meja tersebut dan pergi dengan wajah dingin.

" Ada apa dengan mereka? " Chanyeol bertanya heran sambil melihat perubahan sikap ke-6 wanita tersebut.

Selama di hotel, anak-anak keluarga Cho sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan untuk makan malam bersama para calon istri. Berkebalikan dengan anak-anak keluarga Kim yang hanya pasrah melihat wajah berseri-seri dari Jessica dan Taeyeon saat mereka tau kalau dua kakak tertua nya itu di ajak pergi oleh Kris dan Suho.

" Ayo ganti baju, " Seohyun mengajak. Lalu semua nya berganti pakaian dengan pakaian se-ada nya.

Anak-anak keluarga Kim sedikit terkejut melihat dandan-an anak-anak keluarga Cho. Mereka mengenakan celana pendek santai dan kaos. Sedangkan mereka mengenakan jeans panjang, kaos panjang dan sweater tebal dan jaket besar karena angin di malam hari akan lebih kencang berhembus dan suhu nya akan lebih dingin.

Saat mereka duduk di rumah makan tersebut, mereka makan dengan canda tawa kecuali Tiffany yang setelah makan langsung pergi entah kemana. Luhan merasa sedikit kehilangan saat Tiffany tidak ada, akhir nya ia memutuskan untuk ikut pergi dari rumah makan dan mencari Tiffany.

Hampir 1 jam ia mencari Tiffany namun ia tak kunjung menemukan wanita tersebut. Akhir nya dia pasrah dan pergi ke pantai yang tak jauh dari rumah makan Gon Gracia. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lutut nya dan memejamkan mata nya, menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuh nya.

Dengan perlahan Luhan mendekati gadis itu lalu duduk di sebelah nya. Luhan terus menatap wajah Tiffany yang terlihat sangat damai karena sekarang bibir Tiffany sedang menyunggingkan senyuman yang manis.

Tiffany merasa ada yang duduk di sebelah nya. Perlahan ia membuka mata nya dan betapa terkejut nya ia saat melihat Luhan sedang menatap nya intens. Ia langsung memundurkan tubuh nya sedikit lalu kembali duduk walaupun sedikit canggung.

" Mian soal... nafas buatan yang kemarin... aku pikir- " Luhan meminta maaf tetapi Tiffany memotong nya.

" Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi, " Tiffany memotong dengan nada dingin.

" O-oh.. oke... bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang? " Luhan mengganti topik nya dan berusaha tidak terlihat canggung atau pun gugup.

" Kacau, " Tiffany menjawab singkat sambil menundukan kepala nya.

" Aku tau... dari kemarin kau terus menghilang entah kemana... mungkin dengan jauh dari kami.. kalian bisa lebih tenang dan tidak merasa terusik, " Luhan membuat Tiffany terkejut. Sekarang Tiffany merasa bersalah dan tambah serba salah.

" B-bukan begitu.. tapi- "

" Tidak apa-apa Fany-ssi... kami mengerti, bahkan status kita di sekolah pun masih musuh besar. Untuk menjadi teman saja sangat sulit, apa lagi menjadi pendamping hidup? Ya mungkin kau bukan jodoh ku dan aku yang mengharapkan perasaan dari mu... hanya bisa berdoa agar kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku sudah tau kalau kalian sudah mengetahui rencana perjodohan ini bukan? " Luhan bertanya sambil tersenyum lalu menatap Tiffany yang tambah serba salah sehingga sekarang mata Tiffany terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Tiffany menatap Luhan lalu ia memalingkan wajah nya dan menunduk sedalam-dalam nya sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya tanda menahan tangis. Luhan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tadi nya ia ingin membuat Tiffany merasa bersalah dan akhir nya mau berteman dengan nya, tetapi ia mengatakan hal tersebut tidak tepat pada waktu nya.

" M-mianhae.. hiks... Lu-luhan-ssi... hiks... " Tiffany terus terisak sambil meminta maaf kepada Luhan.

Luhan yang tidak tega dan panik akhir nya memeluk Tiffany dengan erat dan berharap tangisan nya berkurang. Ia tahu bahwa Tiffany stress karena memikirkan, apakah ia akan mengatakan 'iya' atau 'tidak' saat waktu nya Luhan melamar nya kelak.

" Gwenchanayo... " Luhan terus mengelus punggung dan kepala Tiffany dengan lembut lalu memper-erat pelukan nya. Tiffany meremas kaos Luhan sambil terus menahan tangis nya di leher Luhan. " Ayo menangis... jangan di tahan, dan jangan menggigit bibir mu nanti bibir mu berdarah... " Luhan tau bahwa sekarang Tiffany sedang menahan tangis nya dengan menggigit keras bibir bawah nya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan, Tiffany langsung menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

Sekarang tinggalah suara isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir kecil Tiffany. Ia masih meremas kaos Luhan tapi tangis nya mulai berkurang. Luhan melepas pelukan nya dan melihat Tiffany yang wajah nya memerah. Ia tertawa melihat Tiffany yang menatap nya lucu.

" Memang nya, setiap kau menangis wajah mu memerah yah? Lucu sekali~ " Luhan mencubit pipi Tiffany dan segera Tiffany menepis kasar tangan Luhan. " Kau tau! Aku itu malu! " Tiffany menjawa sebal dan tidak terlihat manja.

" Malu? Malu kenapa? Jangan malu chagi... kan aku suami mu~ " Luhan mencolek dagu Tiffany dan Tiffany menjauhkan tubuh nya dari Luhan yang masih tertawa.

" Aku malu karena kau sudah melihat aku menangis! Dan... siapa yang mau menjadi istri mu, eoh!? Menggelikan! Jangan panggil aku Chagi! " Tiffany terus marah-marah dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang semakin memerah.

" Siapa yang akan menjadi istri ku? Tentu saja Stephanie Kim, anak dari keluarga Kim yang paling jelek, pemarah, tomboy dan tidak tahu diri! Iya kan? Sudah tidak tahu diri, dia juga tidak tahu malu... " Luhan sangat senang membuat Tiffany kesal karena wajah nya menjadi sangat lucu.

" Kau ini! Mengaku kalau aku istri mu tetapi kau juga yang menjelekan istri mu! Niat tidak sih menikah dengan ku!? Kalau kau tidak niat kau tidak usah pura-pura mengejar perasaan ku yang tak kunjung tumbuh! " Tiffany menutup mulut nya saat melontarkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Karena kalimat tersebut menunjukan bahwa Tiffany menginginkan ketulusan dari Luhan yang berniat akan menikahi nya nanti.

" Kau berharap aku benar-benar menikahi mu? " Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang jahil. " B-bukan begitu... maksud nya- "

" Oke kalo begitu! Aku akan menikahi mu sekarang! " Luhan menarik tangan Tiffany. " Menjauh dari ku! Se-enak jidat mu saja menikahi seseorang begitu cepat! Sekarang aku ingin bertanya... kau ini... benar-benar serius.. akan menikahi ku? " Tiffany bertanya dengan nada menyelidiki.

" Tentu saja serius! Tapi kalau kau tidak mau... ya aku tidak akan memaksa, " Luhan kembali menggoda Tiffany yang makin geram dengan sikap Luhan.

Buk!

Tiffany menonjok lengan Luhan lalu ia berkata. " Jangan menggoda ku terus! Bantu aku! " Tiffany menarik tangan Luhan dan meminta kepastian juga bantuan dari nya. " Bantuan? Bantu apa? " Luhan menatap Tiffany heran.

" Oke.. kau bilang kau serius akan menikahi ku kan? " Tiffany kembali bertanya.

" Ne.. terus? " Luhan terlihat bingung. " Ya bantu aku! Bantu aku untuk menyukai mu sehingga aku tidak akan terpaksa jika memang kau akan menjadi suami ku nanti! Kau mau aku menikah dengan mu dilandasi rasa 'terpaksa'!? Kalau aku terpaksa menikah dengan mu... jangan harap kau akan hidup selama 1 minggu dengan ku nanti, maka dari itu bantu aku! " Tiffany menjelaskan semua nya sambil memelas kepada Luhan. " Kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup selama 1 minggu dengan mu jika kau terpaksa menikah dengan ku? " Luhan malah bertanya balik.

Tiffany menepuk jidat nya lalu menjawab setelah menghela nafas.

" Jika kamu! Cho Luhan! Bisa hidup dalam 1 minggu bersama ku di 1 atap yang sama dan hanya berdua! Berarti kau namja kuat! Dengar... kalau aku terpaksa, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu makan atau pun makan keluar, tidak ada air hangat, tidak ada kasur, tidak ada minum, tidak ada baju dan tidak ada selimut, bantal atau pun guling! " Tiffany membuat Luhan tercekat. 'Sebegitu sadis kah jika dia menikah dengan ku dengan terpaksa?' Luhan menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah. Namun Luhan menyeringai dan mendengar sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut Tiffany.

" Tidak ada baju,eoh? Kau mau aku telanjang setiap hari dan menampakan nya pada dirimu? Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku akan melakukan nya... " Luhan menyeringai sedangkan Tiffany sudah terlihat pasrah karena sifat Luhan yang jahil nya minta ampun.

" Lakukan semua yang ingin kau lakukan Cho Luhan, " Tiffany sudah tidak peduli. Namun ia terkejut saat melihat Luhan akan membuka kaos nya. " Mau apa kau!? " Tiffany menahan tangan Luhan. " Mau telanjang, " Luhan menjawab polos.

" Aish! Tapi kan kau belum menikah dengan ku Luhan! Aku mengatakan semua itu jika kita sudah menikah! " Tiffany memperjelas. " Tapi mau menikah atau tidak, aku tetap menganggap mu istri ku maka dari itu aku mau telanjang sekarang, " Luhan menjawab lalu akan membuka kaos nya kembali.

" Ahh! Andwae! Jangan di sini! Kau tidak malu di liat banyak orang, eoh!? Pabo! " Tiffany menunjuk orang-orang yang ada di rumah makan Gon Gracia.

" Jangan di sini? Kalau begitu ayo kita pindah... " Luhan menarik tangan Tiffany. Tiffany menahan tangan Luhan dan kembali bertanya. " Pindah kemana!? " Tiffany emosi. Luhan mendekatkan diri nya kepada Tiffany lalu berbisik di telinga sang calon istri. " Di kamar yeobo... " Luhan berbisik lalu meniup telinga Tiffany. Tiffany bergidik geli lalu mendorong Luhan.

" Ya! Dasar pervert! " Tiffany menjitak kepala Luhan bertubi-tubi. Luhan yang meringis kesakitan hanya tertawa. " Ampun! Ampun! Aku kan Cuma bercanda Fany-ssi! " Luhan menahan tangan Tiffany. " Tapi aku tidak suka candaan-nya! " Tiffany menjawab kesal.

" Oke ganti topik... mau kah kau menjadi teman ku? " Luhan bertanya sambil menyodorkan kelingking nya kepada Tiffany.

" Oke! Aku mau! Tapi jangan pernah panggil aku dengan kata Chagi atau pun Yeobo karena status kita sekarang adalah teman, tidak lebih! Dan... panggil aku Fany-ah... hilangkan kata '-ssi' di nama ku, itu terlalu sopan dan canggung, arra? " Tiffany menautkan kelingking nya.

" Siap yeobo! " Luhan membuat Tiffany semakin kesal. " Kan ini bukan sekolah... kalau di luar sekolah... boleh kah aku memanggil mu yeobo atau chagi? " Luhan menampakan puppy-eyes nya. " Arrasseo... tapi ingat! Di luar sekolah! " Tiffany mengingatkan. " Ne! " Luhan menjawab antusias.

Tiffany meninggalkan Luhan berniat untuk kembali ke rumah makan. Sedangkan Luhan terus saja bergumam kata 'yes!' sambil mengepalkan tangan nya dan terlihat begitu bahagia.

Tiffany dan Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat meja yang tadi mereka pakai sudah kosong. " Kemana mereka? " Luhan bertanya.

" Ahhh... padahal aku lapar sekali! " Tiffany mengelus-elus perut nya. " Ya sudah... aku yang menemani mu makan di sini, " Luhan menawarkan. " Benarkah? " Tiffany bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" Ne... ayo duduk, " Luhan menyuruh Tiffany duduk. " Waah! Gomawo! " Tiffany berterima kasih. " Panggil aku yeobo baru aku terima kata terima kasih mu, " Luhan kembali jahil. " Ahhh... demi makanan, gomawo yeobo~ " Tiffany menampakan eye-smile nya lalu ia melihat Luhan yang tersenyum senang.

'Sebegitu senang nya kah kau melihat aku tersenyum dan memanggil mu... yeobo? Sebenar nya tanpa bantuan pun, aku sudah mempunyai sedikit perasaan sayang pada mu... Luhan' Tiffany bergumam di dalam hati nya sambil tersenyum melihat Luhan yang begitu senang saat ia memanggil diri nya 'yeobo'.

Di samping pasangan tersebut, ternyata Hyoyeon/Xiumin, Sehun/Seohyun, Yoona/Kai, Suzy/Tao dan Sooyoung/Chanyeol sedang berkencan karena sebelum nya anak-anak keluarga Cho tersebut sudah mengutarakan perasaan mereka di meja makan secara bersamaan. Dan ternyata anak dari keluarga Kim menerima nya dan untuk Yoona dan Seohyun, mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tiffany yaitu meminta bantuan kepada pasangan masing-masing untuk membuat mereka menyayangi pasangan nya.

" Sehun-ssi... bagaimana kalau ternyata Taeyeon unnie dan Suho oppa menikah bulan depan? " Seohyun bertanya kepada Sehun yang berada di sebelah nya sambil berjalan menyusur pantai dan menikmati dingin nya angin malam.

" Kenapa kau bisa menebak secepat itu? Kalau memang iya mereka nanti menikah... akan kah secepat itu? Bulan depan? " Sehun malah balik bertanya.

" Ya kan Sehun-ssi tau kalau orang tua kita itu bagaimana... mereka pasti berpikir 'lebih cepat akan lebih baik' tetapi tidak untuk kita yang akan menjalani nya, " Seohyun menjelaskan.

" Iya sih... tapi kalau memang mereka akan menikah dalam jangka waktu yang dekat, bukan kah... pernikahan kita... juga tidak akan lama lagi? " Sehun selalu gugup saat membicarakan 'pernikahan' karena itu hal yang paling belum pernah ia pikirkan di umur nya sekarang. Seohyun hanya menundukan kepala nya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" Kau tau... sebenar nya aku takut menikah muda karena aku belum mengerti apa-apa tentang pernikahan... bahkan pacaran pun aku belum pernah... ini? Langsung di hadapkan dengan pernikahan... aaah.. " Seohyun terlihat sangat berat untuk menikah muda. Begitu pula dengan apa yang Sehun rasakan saat ini.

" Aku juga Seohyun-ssi... aku belum pernah pacaran dan sekarang... aku harus langsung menikah... tetapi aku sedikit lebih tenang saat mengetahui bahwa kau yang akan menjadi istri ku, " Sehun tersenyum kepada Seohyun yang menatap nya bingung. " Kenapa? Bukan kah masih banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik dan lebih baik dari aku? " Seohyun balik bertanya.

" Bukan masalah cantik atau apa nya... tapi... kamu itu dewasa dan mandiri, jadi aku merasa tenang karena ada perempuan yang bisa mengerti kenapa aku manja, sering merajuk, kekanak-kanakan dan tidak pernah berpikir dewasa... kau tau aku itu maknae dari 8 bersaudara dan nasib kita pun sama...kita sama-sama maknae tapi kamu dewasa dan tidak menyusahkan kakak-kakak mu... tidak seperti aku, maka dari itu aku pasti banyak belajar dari mu.. " Sehun menjelaskan. Seohyun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Wajar kalau laki-laki belum bisa berpikir dewasa di umur kita sekarang karena mereka lebih senang bermain di banding serius terutama dalam urusan cinta, benar kan? Dan laki-laki itu ingin terus merasa lajang, muda dan bebas selagi mereka bisa maka nya banyak laki-laki yang menikah di umur yang sudah sangat matang, itu karena mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang sendiri di banding memikirkan masa depan nya, " Seohyun menjelaskan dan jujur, setiap Sehun mendengarkan apa yang Seohyun katakan, itu membuat nya semakin dewasa dan baru kali ini ia bisa mendengarkan nasihat seseorang.

" Iya hehehe kamu benar... laki-laki itu tidak pernah bisa di ajak serius, mereka nakal.. aku juga nakal, " Sehun dan Seohyun tertawa bersama lalu mereka kembali mengobrol dan kadang terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka berdua.

" Maka nya cepat berpikir dewasa dan jangan terus menghamburkan apa yang kau punya... kasihan umma dan appa mu... mereka membayar sekolah bukan untuk berkelahi sesudah pulang sekolah di gang kecil, " Seohyun melirik Sehun yang sedikit terkejut.

" Da-dari mana kamu tau soal itu? " Sehun menjadi salah tingkah.

" Aduh memalukan... sebenar nya... aku itu sering memperhatikan sikap Sehun-ssi di sekolah, karena aku ketua kelas dan Sehun-ssi ada di kelas aku, otomatis aku harus terus memantau anak-anak yang di tandai spidol merah dan kau termasuk murid yang di beri tanda spidol merah... akhir-akhir ini Sehun-ssi mulai membaik dan kalau nilai-nilai subjek di kelas naik, nama Sehun-ssi tidak akan di tandai spidol merah lagi, maka dari itu, semangat untuk naikin nilai! " Seohyun menyemangati Sehun.

" Bisakah Seohyun-ssi jadi guru private ku untuk naikin nilai di kelas? " Sehun meminta kepada Seohyun. Seohyun hanya diam dan menatap Sehun. " Aku mohon~ " Sehun menampakan puppy eyes nya. " Ahh... baiklah, tapi dimana dan hari apa? " Seohyun bertanya. " Terserah dan kalau bisa setiap hari, " Sehun mulai memanfaatkan keadaan. Seohyun yang terlampau polos hanya mengangguk.

" Aku usahakan setiap hari bisa mengajari Sehun-ssi yah... nanti biar aku beri tahu Jongdae sonsaengnim tentang ini dan laporan nilai nya akan langsung masuk ke rapot Sehun-ssi jadi tidak usah di proses dulu... " Seohyun menjelaskan.

" Okay... gomawo Seohyun-ssi... maaf merepotkan mu, " Sehun meminta maaf.

" Anio... gwenchanayo, aku senang bisa membantu Sehun-ssi.. " Seohyun tersenyum kepada Sehun lalu kedua nya kembali mengobrol sambil menelusuri bibir pantai dan sesekali mereka bermain air.

Di lain tempat, Taeyeon dan Suho sedang berdiri di balkon restaurant Pirates of Gracia. Mereka menikmati pemandangan pantai yang indah. Sesekali Taeyeon menggosok kan kedua telapak tangan nya lalu memeluk tubuh nya sendiri. Suho yang melihat tersebut langsung melepaskan jas nya dan memakaikan nya ke tubuh Taeyeon. " Gomawo, " Taeyeon memakai jas tersebut lalu merapatkan jas Suho di tubuh nya. Sekarang tubuh nya sudah merasa hangat.

" Taeyeon-ssi.. " Suho memanggil Taeyeon sambil memandang ke depan.

" Ne? " Taeyeon menatap Suho yang tidak menatap nya sekarang.

" Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu? " Suho bertanya sambil terus memandang ke depan. " Ne... apa? " Taeyeon menjawab.

" Apakah kau mau... menjadi istri ku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku nanti? " Suho bertanya dan kali ini mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Taeyeon memerah dan ia hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk pelan.

" A-aku mau... " Taeyeon menjawab sambil memalingkan wajah nya yang memerah. Suho menatap Taeyeon dengan tatapan tidak percaya nya dan sekarang Suho menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyeon sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Jeongmal!? " Suho bertanya dengan antusias. Taeyeon hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" YES! SARANGHAE! " Suho berteriak lalu memeluk Taeyeon dengan erat.

Dari kejauhan, Tiffany dan Luhan terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang yang mereka dengar.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! Siapa yang berteriak tiba-tiba!? Bahkan yang di teriakan nya itu adalah 'saranghae'! " Tiffany tersedak minuman nya.

" Molla... " Luhan menjawab sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Tiffany yang masih terbatuk.

" Tidak kah itu terdengar seperti suara... Suho oppa? " Tiffany kembali bertanya dan menatap Luhan.

" Iya... dan... itu dia! " Luhan menunjuk seseorang mengenakan kemeja putih yang sedang berpelukan dengan yeoja berambut pirang yang mengenakan jas hitam.

" Itu kan Taeyeon unnie, " Tiffany dan Luhan menatap pasangan tersebut dengan intens lalu saking intens nya mereka bisa melihat jelas adegan ciuman Suho dan Taeyeon.

"Aigoo! Luhan-ssi! Mereka berciuman! " Tiffany mendorong wajah Luhan sampai-sampai Luhan terjungkal ke belakang. " Ya aku tau! Tapi tidak usah dorong muka bisa kan! " Luhan protes. " First kiss Suho hyung berarti dengan Taeyeon noona, begitu juga dengan Taeyeon noona... " Luhan menatap Suho yang kembali memeluk Taeyeon setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" Jangan membicarakan first kiss, Cho Luhan, " Tiffany berhenti memperhatikan pasangan TaeHo dan kembali makan dengan wajah kesal. " Memang nya kenapa? Kelihatan nya dari kemarin kau terus menghindari kata first kiss... " Luhan kembali bertanya dan menatap Tiffany. " Aku masih belum bisa terima kalau first kiss ku itu di ambil oleh mu, Ikan Lohan, " Tiffany mengejek Luhan. " Ya kan aku tidak meminta... siapa yang menyuruh mu memberikan ku nafas buatan? " Luhan bertanya.

" Umma dan Kyulim ahjumma... " Tiffany menjawab santai. " Tuh kan... itu bukan keinginan ku, maafkan aku kalau begitu, " Luhan meminta maaf.

" Gwenchanayo... mungkin kalo nanti memang kita menikah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan lagi masalah first kiss ku ini, karena aku sudah menjadi milik mu, " Tiffany menjelaskan sambil terus memakan makanan yang ia pesan.

" Iya... sudah lah, kalau sekarang kau masih benci membicarakan first kiss, aku tidak akan mengungkit nya dan cepat habiskan makanan mu... ini sudah malam, aku takut Gyuri ahjumma khawatir karena kamu belum pulang, " Luhan menjelaskan.

" Tapi kan aku bukan anak kecil lagi Luhan-ssi... aku masih ingin berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini, " Tiffany terlihat kesal. " Tapi kamu ini yeoja dan kamu tidak boleh berkeliaran malam-malam kalau tidak di temani oleh aku, tapi kalau kau masih tetap mau berkeliaran malam... jangan harap besok dapat cokelat dari ku, " Luhan mengancam Tiffany.

" Aaaah~ aku ingin cokelat! " Tiffany mulai terlihat manja.

" Maka dari itu cepat habiskan makan malam mu dan pulang ke hotel! Besok pagi, aku pasti kan ada banyak cokelat di lemari baju mu, arra? " Luhan mengusap kepala Tiffany. " Ne! " Tiffany menjawab semangat lalu menghabiskan makanan nya.

Ke-esokan hari nya, terlihat Taeyeon dan Jessica sedang membicarakan first kiss mereka di balkon kamar. Seohyun, Suzy dan Yoona sedang nonton Pororo, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung dan Yuri sedang memasak sedangkan Tiffany sedang sibuk dengan cokelat-cokelat nya.

" Ahhh kalian so sweet~! " Jessica memasang wajah senang nya.

" Tapi kau tau, aku sangat malu saat Suho mencium ku di sana karena semua orang di restaurant bertepuk tangan dan meneriaki kita lalu sebagian ada yang melempari kami dengan rose merah, ahhh sangat menyenangkan! " Taeyeon terlihat sangat senang. " Bagaimana dengan mu? " Taeyeon bertanya kepada Jessica yang sekarang wajah nya mulai memerah.

" Awal nya aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia memeluk ku dari belakang, dia bilang kalau dia sangat mencintaiku dengan suara berat dan setengah berbisik lalu dia membalikan tubuh ku dan langsung mencium ku... aahhh~ malu~ " Jessica menutup wajah nya yang memerah. Tidak lama kemudian, anak-anak keluarga Cho masuk ke dalam sambil berteriak.

" Yeobo~! " Mereka semua berteriak. Taeyeon dan Jessica langsung memeluk calon suami nya yaitu Suho dan Kris sedangkan 3 maknae itu sibuk menonton pororo sampai-sampai Kai, Sehun dan Tao mematikan TV nya dan terjadi perdebatan yang di akhiri pelukan manis dari mereka, Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung di bantu masak oleh Chanyeol dan Xiumin, sedangkan Tiffany sedang bertengkar di kamar nya dengan pintu terbuka karena Luhan memanggil nya 'yeobo'.

Di kamar Tiffany, Luhan dan calon istri nya hanya mengobrol biasa setelah berdebat sebelum nya. Tiba-tiba Tiffany bercerita tentang wanita jahat nan centil di kelas mereka yang sudah lama mengincar Luhan.

" Kau tau... Si Hyeri terus menerus mengirim pesan yang isi nya sama yaitu 'Jauhi suami ku atau kau mati Stephanie Kim!' dan dia selalu marah-marah di telepon karena kata nya kau terlalu perhatian kepada ku dan saat kau tertidur di kelas, kau selalu menggumamkan nama ku terus... benarkah? " Tiffany bertanya sambil mengunyah cokelat nya.

" Iya memang... terus apa masalah nya dengan mu? Kenapa dia tidak marah kepada ku saja? Kan itu salah ku? Yeoja aneh, " Luhan terus saja bertanya.

" Ya! Pertama! Masalah nya dengan ku!? Tentu saja karena kau terlalu perhatian pada ku! Sudah jelas-jelas dia menggilai mu dari pertama kau datang ke sekolah itu, kau malah terus menyebut nama ku! Yeoja mana yang tidak kesal jika pujaan hati nya menyukai orang lain! Kedua! Kenapa dia tidak marah kepada mu? Tentu saja karena di ingin terlihat baik, manis dan innocent di depan mu! Dia tidak mau terlihat kasar dan tidak berperasaan! Dia melakukan semua itu agar kau menyukai nya! Terakhir! Itu salah mu!? Tentu saja itu salah mu! Jadi jangan terlalu perhatian kepada ku dan jangan menggumamkan nama ku lagi saat tidur di kelas! Arrasseo!? Dan ya... yeoja itu tidak aneh, tapi gila, " Tiffany mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak nya setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan dengan detail.

" Arrasseo... arrasseo... bantu aku kalau begitu, " Luhan malah membuat Tiffany bingung. " Bantu apa? Kan itu masalah mu! Selesaikan sendiri! " Tiffany terlihat malas membantu dan meneruskan acara memakan cokelat nya.

" Ish! Bantu aku! Aku akan pura-pura perhatian kepada nya dan terlihat menyukai nya, lalu di akhir nanti aku akan membuat nya menjauhi mu dan juga menjauhi ku, otte? " Luhan menjelaskan lalu membujuk Tiffany.

" Jelaskan dulu cara nya, " Tiffany menjawab sambil sibuk memakan cokelat.

" Saat dia sudah menembak ku dan menjadi pacar ku, aku akan membuat nya cemburu dengan cara bermesraan dengan mu, lalu dia akan memarahi mu dan menyuruh mu menjauhi diri ku kan? Tapi aku mencegah nya dan aku akan bilang kalau kita sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi menikah, beres kan? " Luhan hal tersebut dengan sangat enteng sedangkan Tiffany memasang wajah terkejut nya.

" Itu sama saja mempermalukan ku di depan umum! Kan belum ada yang tau soal perjodohan ini! Jangan sampai anak-anak di sekolah tau! Pabo! " Tiffany memarahi Luhan.

" Ehhh jangan salah, semua guru di sekolah sudah mengetahui soal perjodohan ini... " Luhan menjawab santai. " Mwo!? " Tiffany menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

" Iya... maka dari itu, kita... anak dari keluarga Cho akan di bantu oleh semua guru untuk menjauhkan semua namja yang mendekati mu kecuali sahabat-sahabat mu dan menjauhkan semua yeoja yang mendekati ku kecuali sahabat ku, " Luhan menjelaskan dengan sangat bangga.

" Oke... bagus, " Tiffany menyetujui nya.

~Yoona & Kai~

Di ruang TV, mereka terlihat sangat hening karena serius menonton film Action bersama Sehun/Seohyun dan Tao/Suzy. Mereka menonton sambil memakan cemilan yang di belikan Suho sebelum nya.

" Aku tidak habis fikir dengan yeoja yang mau menggilai mu, " Yoona mulai mengobrol dengan Kai tanpa mengganggu 4 orang yang sedang serius menonton.

" Wae? Wajar dong mereka menggilai ku karena aku memang tampan dan di idolakan di sekolah karena bakat dance ku yang luar biasa, " Kai memuji diri nya sendiri.

" Iiih... baru saja aku mengejek mu, sekarang kau sempat-sempat nya memuji diri sendiri, " Yoona mencibir.

" Tapi itu memang benar kan? Itu kenyataan Kim Yoona, " Kai kembali memuji diri nya.

" Tapi mereka itu hanya tau dari luar saja... mereka tidak tau bagian dalam nya, " Yoona berkata.

" Bagian dalam ku? Ish! Kau ini pervert sekali! Tidak cukup melihat luar ku kau juga ingin melihat dalam nya! Kalau kau mau tau, sekarang aku memakai celana dalam berwarna pink dan kaos dalam berwarna ungu, puas? " Kai mendapat jitakan dari Yoona.

" Bukan itu maksud nya pabo! Kau saja yang pikiran nya pervert! Buat apa aku ingin mengetahui dalaman mu! " Yoona membenarkan.

" Lalu apa maksud nya bagian dalam diri ku? " Kai bertanya.

" Maksud nya sifat asli dalam diri mu! Bukan dalaman mu! " Yoona memperjelas.

" Ooh itu maksud nya... memang nya sifat asli dalam diri ku itu apa? " Kai kembali bertanya.

" Aigoo! Pertama! Kau itu bodoh Jongin! Sangat bodoh! Sifat asli diri mu sendiri saja tidak tau! Kedua! Kau itu manja, sering merajuk dan tidak tau diri! Tidak seperti di sekolah, setiap melewati kerumunan para yeoja atau di hadapan yeoja kau akan bersikap dingin, berwibawa, gagah dan manly! Tapi asli nya, nyali mu itu lebih kecil dari nyali ku! Wibawa mu berubah menjadi manja, gagah dan manly mu berubah menjadi sifat merajuk mu! Lihat saja sekarang, kau mengenakan celana dalam pink! Dan terakhir kau itu menyusahkan! " Yoona membeberkan semua nya.

" Iya sih hehehe... ternyata kau mengetahui nya, " Kai menggaruk kepala belakang nya yang tidak gatal. " Tentu saja aku tau! Karena Kyulim ahjumma selalu meminta tolong kepada ku untuk merubah sikap mu yang kekanak-kanakan! Maka dari itu, jangan macam-macam kepada ku atau pun saudara-saudara ku atau aib mu akan ku beberkan di sekolah! " Yoona mengancam.

" I-Iya... iya... aku tidak akan macam-macam, " Kai menampakan tanda peace dengan jari nya.

" Good, " Yoona merespon lalu kembali menonton dengan serius.

1 minggu kemudian...

Taeyeon, Jessica, Kris dan Suho sangat terkejut dengan keputusan orang tua nya untuk menikahkan mereka bulan depan.

" Mwo!? Tidak kah itu terlalu cepat? " Kris memastikan.

" Buat apa menunggu lagi! Umma ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu dari kalian, " Kyulim tersenyum jahil.

" Bukan begitu umma, tapi kita baru saja menjalin hubungan kemarin... Kami belum mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam, " Taeyeon menjelaskan dan ke-3 orang lain nya mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Walau pun baru satu hari kalian menjalin hubungan, tetapi ciuman sudah berlangsung ya buat apa menunggu lebih lama untuk melakukan hal yang lebih? " Sukjin selalu appa dari ke-2 namja yang sekarang di hadapan nya mendapat death-glare dari kedua anak nya tersebut.

" Appa! " Kris dan Suho terkejut dengan jawaban sang appa yang sekarang tertawa dengan sang umma dan Gyuri. Wajah Jessica dan Taeyeon memerah setelah mendengar penuturan Sukjin dan mereka saling berpegangan tangan karena gugup.

" Ah sabar yah Taeyeon... Jessica... appa mu ini memang pervert, " Kyulim dan yang lain tertawa.

" Ah.. lupakan apa yang appa katakan, jadi bagaimana? Apakah kalian siap jika kalian harus menikah bulan depan? " Sukjin dengan cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari ke-4 anak mereka yang masih saling menatap.

" Mungkin kami siap jika harus menikah bulan depan dengan syarat kami ber-4 harus tinggal bersama dalam 1 rumah, " Suho memberi syarat dan syarat tersebut membuat Jessica dan Taeyeon sangat senang.

" Loh... kenapa kalian tidak mau tinggal berdua dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing? " Gyuri bertanya.

" Kami belum bisa hidup berdua karena kami belum berpengalaman dan baru saja ingin mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam, mungkin dengan cara kita tinggal bersama, kami bisa saling membantu dan kami juga tidak akan merasa kesepian di rumah kalau nanti Kris dan Suho bekerja sampai malam, " Taeyeon menjelaskan sambil terus memeluk lengan Jessica yang tersenyum saat mereka saling bertatapan.

" Iya itu benar appa, aku jadi tidak khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Jessica di rumah saat kerja lembur, lagi pula aku yakin dongsaeng kita dan yeo-dongsaeng mereka akan sering mampir di rumah jadi mereka tidak akan kesepian, " Kris menjelaskan.

" Baik lah kalo itu mau kalian, jadi pernikahan akan berlangsung bulan depan pada tangan 21, kalian cepat cari gaun pernikahan dan membuat undangan nya, adik-adik kalian juga kalau bisa membantu mempersiapkan semua nya, kalian mau menikah dimana? " Sukjin bertanya.

" Kami... ingin menikah di pulau ini ahjussi, " Jessica menjawab sambil tersenyum senang dengan Taeyeon.

" Baiklah... kalian mau honeymoon berapa lama? " Sukjin kembali bertanya.

" 2 minggu saja appa! Biar kami bisa mendapat banyak jatah dari mereka tiap malam... " Suho melirik Taeyeon dan Jessica yang tertawa malu.

" Ya! Dasar pervert! Tidak ayah tidak anak sama aja! " Taeyeon memukul pelan lengan Suho lalu semua nya kembali tertawa.

1 minggu lagi adalah acara pernikahan Jessica/Kris dan Taeyeon/Suho. Selama 3 minggu Taeyeon dan Jessica tidak boleh bertemu dengan calon suami mereka yaitu Suho dan Kris karena memang mereka tidak boleh di pertemukan sebelum acara pernikahan tiba. Hari ini ke-8 anak keluarga Kim sedang berjalan-jalan untuk sekedar refreshing dan membantu kedua kakak tertua mereka melupakan rasa gugup dan takut karena hari pernikahan mereka semakin dekat.

" Unnie... ayo kita makan es krim, sudah lama kita tidak memakan es krim bersama di kedai itu, " Seohyun merajuk sambil memeluk lengan Taeyeon dengan manja.

" Iya~ ayo makan es krim~ " Suzy juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil bergelayut manja di tangan kanan Jessica.

" Ya sudah ayo... " Taeyeon menyetujui nya dan mereka bersorak menuju kedai es krim langganan nya.

" Unnie... hari ini aku, Tiffany unnie, Seohyun dan Suzy akan pulang ke rumah karena ada tugas sekolah yang belum di kumpulkan, itu juga karena kami harus mengunjungi pesta perpisahan kami yang di adakan pada malam hari lusa, kami pasti pulang secepat nya dan kita akan tinggal di hotel umma selama di sana jadi unnie tidak usah khawatir, " Yoona menjelaskan.

" Cepat lah pulang~ Unnie tidak mau kita tidak lengkap, unnie mau menghabiskan waktu unnie dengan kalian sebelum unnie menikah~ " Taeyeon merajuk sambil memeluk Tiffany dari samping. Tiffany membalas pelukan Taeyeon dan mengangguk.

" Kami pasti pulang secepat nya, " Tiffany menjawab.

Ke-4 anak termuda dari keluarga Kim sudah berada di dalam kapal dan mereka semua bersandar di sisi kapal untuk melambaikan tangan tanda kepergian mereka untuk sementara kepada keluarga nya. Saat mereka ber-4 sedang melambaikan tangan mereka, tiba-tiba ke-4 yeoja tersebut merasa ada yang memeluk tubuh mereka dari belakang. Dan benar saja, mereka sudah di peluk oleh calon suami masing-masing.

Skip

Ke-4 anak dari keluarga Cho tersebut turun dari mobil sport berwarna merah di parkiran sekolah mereka. Mereka terlihat begitu tampan, cool dan berwibawa. Kai terkenal karena tampan dan dance skill nya yang luar biasa, Sehun terkenal karena wajah tampan dan innocent nya namun cool saat di depan yeoja, Tao terkenal karena tampan dan skill wushu nya yang tidak tertandingi sedangkan Luhan terkenal karena tampan dan cantik menjadi satu juga karena dia mempunyai suara yang merdu. Mereka menyusuri koridor dengan gaya santai dan cool nya bahkan mereka terlihat menggoda yeoja-yeoja yang tidak berkedip selama ke-4 namja itu melewati nya.

Itu hal biasa yang terjadi kepada anak-anak keluarga Cho yang memang tampan nya tidak ada yang menandingi (kata para yeoja di sekolah nya) tetapi tidak untuk ke-2 yeoja yang menatap horror ke arah 4 namja yang status nya 'calon suami' sahabat mereka tersebut karena penampilan mereka sekarang sangat berbeda jauh dengan sifat asli nya yang... cukup memprihatin kan.

" Hey! Lihat! Calon suami kalian datang! " Luna menyikut Tiffany yang tadi sedang asik mengobrol dengan Yoona dan Eunji. Otomatis pandangan Tiffany, Yoona dan Eunji tertuju kepada 4 namja yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

" Hai cantik, " Kai menggoda Yoona dan tidak menghiraukan pandangan di sekitar nya.

" Hai bodoh, " Yoona menjawab dengan senyum angelic nya sedangkan Kai sudah siap menjitak kepala Yoona.

" Eh eh eh! Ingat! Ini sekolah dan perjanjian mu apa kemarin? Tidak tebar pesona dan membeberkan hubungan kita! Kau tau, jika si Hyeri dan si Jieun melihat kau dan Luhan oppa perhatian ke kita... kita berdua yang akan jadi sasaran empuk mereka dan teman-teman geng nya itu! Maka dari itu jangan cari masalah! " Yoona mengingatkan dan Tiffany hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Noona... boleh kah aku dan Tao mendekati calon istri kami secara bebas di kelas? " Sehun bertanya.

" Kalian boleh mendekati mereka sesuka hati... tapi jangan pernah menjerumuskan mereka dalam masalah yang lain, aku tau di kelas ada murid yang benci kepada Seohyun dan Suzy karena mereka dekat dengan kalian, aku sudah meminta Hayoung dan Jinri untuk menjaga mereka jadi kalian harus pastikan 2 maknae kami tidak kenapa-napa, " Tiffany memastikan.

" Waah! Gomawo noona! " Tao memeluk Tiffany dan Tiffany hanya pasrah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh calon adik ipar nya yang sudah sering tiba-tiba memeluk nya.

" Ne... ne... dan... tolong cepat pergi dari sini, banyak mata yang memperhatikan kalian sekarang karena berbincang terlalu lama dengan kami di sini, kami tidak mau Tiffany dan Yoona dalam masalah hari ini, " Eunji memastikan lalu memeluk Yoona dari samping.

" Dan... pandangan mereka mulai curiga melihat kalian yang begitu akrab dengan calon istri kalian ini, apa lagi tadi Tao memeluk Tiffany dengan erat... maka dari itu, cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang menyelidiki tentang hubungan kalian yang seharus nya di rahasia kan, " Luna menambahkan sambil memeluk Tiffany dari samping.

" Arrasseo... kajja, " Kai mengajak ke-3 saudara nya untuk pergi ke kelas. Sebenar nya tidak ada beda nya menyuruh Kai dan Luhan untuk pergi karena mereka berada di kelas yang sama dengan 4 yeoja yang masih berdiri di luar kelas tersebut.

Selama pelajaran, Tiffany yang duduk di bangku paling pojok di barisan ketiga dekat jendela hanya fokus ke depan, begitu pun Yoona yang duduk di sebelah Tiffany. Mereka mencatat semua nya dan menyimak apa yang Byul sonsaengnim katakan.

" Sut... sut! " Terdengar panggilan kecil dari bangku depan barisan kedua. Dan ternyata itu adalah Luhan dan Kai yang tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke calon istri masing-masing. Tiffany dan Yoona hanya pura-pura tidak melihat karena mereka tau sekarang ini Hyeri dan Jieun sedang menatap mereka tajam.

Waktu istirahat tiba, Tiffany dan Yoona berjalan menuju kelas Seohyun dan Suzy berniat untuk membawakan bekal yang tidak sengaja terbawa oleh mereka. Namun saat mereka masuk kelas, Tiffany dan Yoona hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua adik nya sudah makan dengan lahap sambil di jaga oleh Sehun dan Tao. Mereka berdua asik menatap calon istri mereka yang makan dengan lahap.

" Unnie! " Suzy memanggil Tiffany dan Yoona. Lalu ke-2 yeoja itu menghampiri Suzy dan Seohyun.

" Suami mu yang membawa kan makan siang, eoh? " Yoona bertanya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Suzy. 2 maknae tersebut hanya mengangguk senang.

" Gomawo, jaga mereka dengan baik ne... kalau kalian ingin tau, sekarang yeoja yang bernama Soori yang mengincar mu sedang menatap tajam kalian, " Tiffany mengatakan hal tersebut sambil terus menatap Sehun dan pura-pura tidak membicarakan yeoja yang sedari tadi mengintip dari jendela.

" Jjinja? Mana dia sekarang? " Sehun bertanya sambil terus menatap Seohyun.

" Di jendela, dia mengintip dari sana... kalian pura-pura tidak tau saja, kalau aku dan Yoona tidak tau diri, pasti sekarang yeoja itu sudah habis di tangan kita dari kemarin... " Tiffany mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sangat gemas saking ingin menghabisi yeoja yang bernama Soori tersebut.

" Yeoja yang mengincar Tao juga bekerja sama dengan Soori, yeoja itu bernama Hyomin, dia sedang berusaha mencari tau hubungan Tao dengan Suzy karena akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat dekat, maka dari itu berhati-hati lah... jaga mereka dengan baik, aku, Yoona, Kai dan Luhan akan membantu kalian, " Yoona menjelaskan.

" Ne noona, " Sehun dan Tao menjawab.

Saat acara perpisahan yang di adakan pada malam hari tiba, Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan Tao hanya memasang wajah kesal nya saat mereka tidak bisa berdansa dengan calon istri masing-masing. Luhan berdansa dengan Hyeri yang terus genit kepada nya dan berpura-pura polos, Kai berdansa dengan Jieun yang terus menatap nya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Sehun berdansa dengan Soori yang memaksa Sehun untuk memper-erat pelukan tangan nya yang melingkar di pinggang nya sekarang dan Tao berdansa dengan Hyomin yang berpose juga memasang wajah se-sexy mungkin tapi malah membuat Tao merasa jijik.

Tiffany berdansa dengan Kyungsoo atau D.O yang status nya adalah sahabat kecil nya karena mereka sudah saling mengenal dari umur 3 tahun sampai sekarang, Yoona berdansa dengan Baekhyun yang status nya sahabat karib nya yang juga dekat dengan Tiffany dan D.O, Seohyun berdansa dengan Yixing atau Lay yang status nya sahabat nya karena mereka sering mengerjakan tugas bersama dan mereka anggota OSIS sehingga sering bertemu setiap OSIS mengadakan acara dan Suzy berdansa dengan Kibum yang status nya juga sahabat nya karena mereka sering pulang bersama dengan Seohyun dan Lay.

Selama berdansa, mereka ber-4 (Tiffany, Yoona, Seohyun, Suzy) tidak berpisah sama sekali. Mereka ber-4 tertawa dan berbincang bersama 4 sahabat nya yang kini menari dengan mereka.

" Kau tau, malam ini aku ingin sekali membuat si Ikan Lohan itu mati rasa karena terus di tempeli si Hyeri itu, dia terlihat begitu frustasi sampai sekarang karena dia juga harus berdansa dengan nya, hahaha... igeon jeongmal jaemida! " Tiffany terlihat begitu senang.

" Hahaha kita juga! Melihat si bodoh itu mati berdiri dengan si Jieun, bukan nya membuat ku cemburu tapi malah ingin tertawa... " Yoona dan yang lain tertawa.

" Oh ya... bagaimana dengan pacara mu Lay? Kalian sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan? " Seohyun bertanya.

" Ahh... aku dengan Qin Lian? Baik-baik saja... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian, tapi jangan di beri tahu kepada siapa-siapa yah! " Lay meminta. Akhir nya ke 7 sahabat nya mengangguk.

" Rencana nya... setelah kami lulus dari sekolah ini, kami akan berkuliah di China dan menikah, " Lay mendapat seruan asik atau mungkin menggoda dari kakak kelas tercinta nya yaitu Tiffany, Yoona, D.O dan Baekhyun dan juga dari sahabat nya Seohyun, Suzy dan Kibum.

" Ahhh~ semoga kalian tetap bersama sampai maut yang memisahkan~ " Suzy mendoakan.

" Ne gomawo nae chingudeul, nae sunbaenim... " Lay berterima kasih. Dari kejauhan, ke-4 namja tersebut menatap geram kepada 4 yeoja yang menyandang status calon istri mereka malah tertawa dan berbincang dengan asik sekali, tidak ada raut khawatir atau cemburu melihat calon suami nya sendiri sedang memeluk Yeoja lain.

Sesekali saat Tiffany atau Yoona menatap sang calon suami yang meminta tolong pada mereka untuk menjauhkan diri dari Hyeri dan Jieun dan respon dari sang calon istri hanya menjulurkan lidah mereka tanda mengejek atau 'rasakan itu!'.

Acara selesai. Semua siswa sudah beranjak pulang begitu pula dengan 4 yeoja yang menggendong tas mereka lalu melambaikan tangan nya kepada 4 namja yang ber status sahabat dekat mereka. Dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat calon-calon suami nya sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman geng nya yang terkenal brutal. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun mereka brutal, mereka tidak berani melawan Tiffany, Yoona, Suzy, Seohyun, Jinri, Hayoung, Luna dan Eunji karena mereka ber-8 lebih brutal dan lebih sadis dari pada yang biasa geng tersebut lakukan.

" Ayo pulang, biarkan saja mereka pulang sendiri... toh, bukan nya tadi pagi mereka bawa mobil sport yang warna merah itu kan? Aku Cuma bisa berharap kalau mobil sport mereka tidak ada yang mencuri sekarang, " Yoona terus bergumam kesal.

Ke-4 yeoja itu berjalan mengenakan gaun putih pendek dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mereka namun mereka menggendong tas ransel dan mengenakan sepatu sekolah juga jaket tebal. Saat mereka melewati kerumunan namja yang sedang bersama calon suami nya tersebut, mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para anggota geng tersebut.

" Heh! Itu mereka! " Salah satu dari teman geng nya menyikut Luhan.

" Yeobo~ " Luhan menyapa Tiffany yang tidak menoleh sama sekali. Bahkan dia terlihat tidak mendengarkan.

" HEH! YEOBO! " Luhan terus berteriak namun Tiffany dan saudara-saudara nya tidak menoleh karena mereka tidak merasa mempunyai panggilan 'yeobo'.

" YA! STEPHANIE KIM! " Luhan menyerah dan akhir nya memanggil nama lengkap Tiffany. Seketika ke-4 yeoja itu membalikan tubuh nya dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan namja tersebut.

" Mwo? " Tiffany menjawab dingin di balik hoodie yang menutupi kepala nya dan sedikit menutupi setengah wajah nya.

" Kalian mau pulang,eum? " Luhan kembali bertanya dengan lembut.

" Ya tentu saja kami mau pulang, kau kira kami mau mendobrak toko di sebrang sana, " Tiffany menjawab ketus. Tapi yang namja-namja ini takut kan adalah, jika 8 wanita ini mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin mereka lakukan walaupun itu berbahaya, mereka akan serius melakukan nya sampai akhir.

" Eiy~ yeobo~ kau tidak boleh kasar seperti itu~ " Luhan menggoda nya namun lagi-lagi Tiffany tidak merespon.

" YA! Tiffany! Aku berbicara kepada mu! " Luhan berteriak kesal.

" Eoh? Kau berbicara kepada ku? Kenapa kau tidak memanggil nama ku? " Tiffany bertanya dengan wajah tidak bersalah nya dan ke-4 yeoja itu hanya tertawa mengejek. Tiba-tiba Tiffany mendekati Luhan dan memainkan jari nya di dada Luhan dengan manja.

" Kau tau... aku sudah memperingati mu untuk tidak menggunakan panggilan itu di sekolah, sekarang aku mau bertanya... ini sekolah.. atau bukan? " Tiffany bertanya dengan nada santai sambil terus memainkan jari lentik nya di dada Luhan yang kini menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah. Semua namja di situ hanya menelan ludah nya kasar melihat adegan pasangan tersebut karena Tiffany terlihat menggoda Luhan dan... sangat mesra.

" I-ini... se-sekolah... " Luhan menjawab takut.

" Kalau begitu... KENAPA KAU MEMANGGIL KU DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU PABO! " Tiffany berteriak kesal lalu menonjok perut Luhan. Semua namja di sana terkejut.

" Cho Jong In-ssi! " Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil nama nya dengan tegas dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoona, calon istri nya.

" Kau tidak mau mempunyai nasib yang sama dengan Hyung mu kan? " Yoona menggoda Kai.

" N-ne... " Kai menjawab gugup.

" BERARTI KAU JUGA HARUS MENHILANGKAN NAMA PANGGILAN ITU! " Yoona berteriak lalu menonjok perut Kai.

Setelah itu, Tiffany dan Yoona membantu Luhan dan Kai untuk berdiri. Mereka berdua tertawa begitu juga Seohyun dan Suzy yang berdiri di sebelah calon suami mereka masing-masing.

" Gwenchanayo? Mana yang sakit? " Yoona bertanya kepada Kai lalu kembali tertawa saat melihat Kai yang kesakitan.

" Mana yang sakit, eoh? " Tiffany bertanya kepada Luhan sambil membersihkan debu di baju Luhan.

" Tentu saja perut ku pabo! " Luhan dan Kai menjawab kesal sambil memegangi perut nya. Tiffany, Yoona, Seohyun dan Suzy hanya bisa tertawa.

" Ya! Hyung... nasib mu jelek sekali hari ini, " Sehun mengejek ke-2 hyung nya yang sekarang mendeath-glare nya.

" Hari ini kalian benar-benar membuat kita stress! Sudah tau aku tidak mau berdansa dengan yeoja genit itu tapi kau malah memberikan nya kepada ku! Dan sekarang, kalian malah menonjok calon suami kalian sendiri! " Luhan marah-marah sedangkan Tiffany hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengelus-elus perut Luhan yang memar akibat tonjokan nya.

" Hey~ bukan kah itu keinginan mu? Kan kau yang meminta bantuan kepada ku, kenapa jadi kau juga yang marah-marah? " Tiffany bertanya sambil terus menahan tawa.

" Aku tarik lagi perkataan ku! Aku tidak butuh bantuan mu! Sekarang aku hanya butuh kau yang ada untuk ku! Arra!? Lupakan si Hyeri tak berotak itu... dasar yeoja gila, " Luhan terus marah-marah.

" Se-enak mu saja menyuruh ku untuk melupakan si Hyeri! Hey! Di sini aku yang menjadi korban kisah cinta malang kalian! Kau tega eoh!? Melihat calon istri mu di siksa, di caci maki dan di marah-marahi oleh yeoja gila itu!? " Sekarang Tiffany yang marah-marah.

" Iya... iya... aku akan melindungi mu dari si gila itu, " Luhan menyenderkan kepala nya di pundak Tiffany yang masih mengelus perut nya.

" Aaah~ pemandangan yang indah~ kami di kacangkan di sini sedangkan kalian bermesra-an di sana, bagus! " Jaebum selaku anggota geng tersebut protes dan semua nya tertawa.

" Kau lapar? " Yoona menyodorkan cokelat kepada Kai yang sekarang menyenderkan kepala nya di pundak nya sambil memeluk lengan kiri Yoona dengan erat.

" Suapi aku~ " Kai mulai manja dan sekarang Yoona menatap kesal ke arah nya.

" YA! Jangan mengambil kesempatan! Kalau tidak mau aku masukan lagi cokelat nya ke dalam tas! " Yoona memarahi Kai. Kai langsung mengambil cokelat nya dan memakan nya.

" Tuh kan... dasar anak manja! Manly di luar, pinky di dalam! Ck, memalukan! " Yoona mengejek Kai. Teman-teman nya tertawa.

" Seohyunnie~ peluk aku~ dingin sekali malam ini~ " Sehun menyenderkan kepala nya di pundak Seohyun sambil memeluk tubuh Seohyun.

" Yang mengenakan gaun pendek kan aku, kenapa jadi kau yang kedinginan? Mau aku tukar baju ku dengan baju mu sehingga kau mengenakan gaun ini, eoh? " Seohyun mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala Sehun tapi mengundang tawa dari teman-teman nya karena apa yang Seohyun katakan terdengar seperti memarahi Sehun dengan cara yang lembut.

" Ya! Tentu saja aku tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin di peluk oleh mu! " Sehun mem-pout kan bibir nya manja sambil pura-pura marah sambil memunggungi Seohyun.

" Kau ini namja atau yeoja sih? Kenapa banyak mau nya dan manja, eum? " Seohyun bertanya dengan nada yang lembut.

" Aku namja yang ingin di manja oleh calon istri nya! " Sehun terlihat masih pura-pura kesal.

" Memang nya siapa calon istri mu? " Seohyun bertanya.

" Yeoja yang bernama Kim Seohyun! " Sehun menjawab sambil menatap Seohyun dan memasang wajah sedih nya.

" Eoh? Aku calon istri mu? Memang nya aku mau, menjadi istri mu? " Seohyun terus menggoda Sehun yang sekarang terlihat benar-benar kesal, bukan pura-pura kesal.

" Neo! Ahhh... " Sehun sudah kehabisan kata-kata dan benar-benar kesal.

" Hahaha.. mianhae Sehunnie... aku Cuma bercanda, sekarang.. mau aku yang memeluk mu atau kau yang memeluk ku? " Seohyun bertanya. Sehun yang membelakangi Seohyun hanya tersenyum.

" Aku yang memeluk mu, tapi aku ingin memeluk mu dari belakang... " Sehun tersenyum menggoda Seohyun yang wajah nya sudah memerah.

" Cieeee~ witwiw~ " Begitulah teriakan menggoda dari teman-teman nya yang melihat adegan tersebut.

Seohyun membelakangi Sehun lalu secara perlahan Sehun menelusupkan tangan nya ke pinggang Seohyun dan mendekap sang calon istri dengan erat dan hangat. Sehun menidurkan kepala nya di ceruk leher Seohyun dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh sang calon istri dengan mata terpejam.

" Kau sangat hangat dan wangi Seohyun, " Sehun membuat Seohyun kembali merona dan teman-teman nya kembali berteriak menggoda pasangan tersebut.

" Aigoo~ Seohyun-ah... hati-hati dengan Sehun, dia harus tetap berada di kandang karena kalau sudah keluar kandang... dia akan menerkam mu nanti nya! " Youngmin yang juga anggota geng tersebut membuat semua nya tertawa.

" Memang nya... kandang mu dimana? " Seohyun bertanya kepada Sehun yang masih asik memejamkan mata nya dan menaruh kepala nya di leher Seohyun.

" Kau mau tau kandang ku dimana? " Bukan nya menjawab Sehun malah balik bertanya. Seohyun hanya mengangguk lalu Sehun menatap Seohyun dan menyeringai.

" Kandang ku itu... di kamar kita yeobo~ " Sehun berbisik di telinga Seohyun. Semua nya kembali berteriak.

" Ternyata oh ternyata! Kakak dan adik sama aja! Sehun-ah! Kau belajar pervert dari 2 hyung mu, eoh? " Tiffany bertanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

" Ahh~ kau! Kalau pervert jangan di tebar-tebar! Adik mu jadi ikut pervert! Dasar pabo! " Tiffany menjitak kepala Luhan.

" Kau juga! Sudah tau kau itu pinky di dalam! Masih saja menebar kan otak sesat mu! " Yoona juga menjitak kepala Kai.

" Kalau Tao sih... tidak usah jadi pervert juga pasti dapat jatah dari calon istri ku tercinta ini, " Tao mencolek dagu Suzy yang sekarang memukul lengan nya pelan.

" Ah! Kau juga sama saja! Dasar pervert! " Suzy protes lalu tak lama kemudian Tao memeluk tubuh nya dengan erat.

" Aku tidak akan menjadi namja pervert karena aku... sangat menyayangi mu Kim Suzy, " Tao memeluk tubuh Suzy dengan erat dan sekarang mereka lah yang di teriaki oleh teman-teman nya.

" Aku percaya pada mu, " Suzy menjawab dan mereka kembali di teriaki.

" Tapi aku ingin makan~ aku lapar baby~ buatkan aku makanan lalu kau suapi~ " Tao merajuk manja sambil menggesek-gesekan kepala nya ke kepala Suzy yang masih berada di pelukan nya.

" Ahh~ aku tarik perkataan ku tadi, aku belum percaya pada mu Zi Tao... aku bawa bekal makan, kau yang makan tapi tidak di suapi! " Suzy melepas pelukan Tao lalu memberikan calon suami nya kotak bekal makanan. " Tapi aku mau nya di suapi~ " Tao kembali merajuk.

" YA! Mau makan atau tidak, eoh!? " Suzy menarik kotak bekal nya namun Tao menarik nya kembali. " Iya... iya... aku makan sendiri! " Tao membuka kotak bekal makanan tersebut lalu memakan nya dengan lahap tanpa di suapi.

" Kami baru melihat sisi manja dari mereka ber-4, biasa nya mereka yang selalu memimpin kalau sudah masuk ke masalah mempermainkan perempuan dan berkelahi, tetapi seperti nya mereka kalah telak dengan kalian... " Taecyeon yang juga anggota geng tersebut menjelaskan.

" Biarkan saja mereka mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri di depan kalian, itu mau mereka yang terus bermanja-manjaan, aku sudah tau mereka ber-4 ini playboy maka dari itu... aku tidak pernah mau mendekati salah satu dari mereka, " Yoona menjelaskan sambil menatap Kai yang asik memakan cokelat.

" Tapi tuhan berkata lain dan memilih mereka untuk menjadi suami kita, aish~ menyedihkan sekali yeoja yang menikah dengan mereka... " Suzy menatap Tao yang malas melihat wajah nya sekarang. " Berarti yang menyedihkan itu tetap kalian kan? " Sehun bertanya malas.

" Iya, maka dari itu berterima kasih lah kepada tuhan yang sudah memberikan kita sebagai istri kalian, bisa menerima kalian apa ada nya, bahkan yeoja bodoh pun kalau tau sifat asli kalian akan langsung kabur dan tidak mau mengenal kalian lagi... kalian itu sangat- " Luhan menjitak dan memasukan kue yang ia bawa ke dalam mulut Tiffany yang sedari tadi mengoceh.

" Kalau begitu... kenapa yeoja bodoh seperti mu mau dengan ku dan tidak kabur setelah kau tau sifat asli ku seperti apa? " Luhan membuat Tiffany speechless. Tiffany bingung harus menjawab apa, jika ia jawab 'terpaksa' sebenar nya rasa terpaksa nya mulai hilang dan di gantikan dengan rasa sayang, jika dia menjawab 'sayang' mau di taruh di mana wajah nya sekarang? Hey! Ini di depan teman-teman nya! Pasti sangat memalukan mengetahui Tiffany yang menyayangi namja bodoh bernama Luhan!

" Ah-ah... kalo itu sih... aku juga.. tidak tau, " Tiffany menjawab seada nya dengan gugup. " Kalo aku... aku mau bersama yeoja bodoh dan tak tau diri seperti mu karena aku menyayangi mu, maka dari itu... jangan mempermainkan perasaan ku Stephanie, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai mu setelah kau juga mencintaiku... arra? " Luhan menjelaskan dengan tulus. Sekarang wajah Tiffany memerah malu dengan apa yang Luhan kata kan pada nya dan wajah nya tambah memerah saat teman-teman geng calon suami nya tersebut berseru senang dan menggoda mereka.

" Ah sudah lah! Kasian noona ku! Aku yakin Seobaby ku sudah kedinginan karena gaun yang mereka pakai sekarang gaun pendek, kajja kita pulang, aku tidak mau mereka sakit hanya karena mati kedinginan di sini... " Sehun mengajak pulang sambil merangkul tubuh Seohyun agar tidak kedinginan.

" Panda... ayo pulang~ " Suzy menarik-narik jaket yang Tao kenakan. Tao langsung memeluk Suzy dari samping dan berkata. " Ayo pulang, kasian mereka sudah kedinginan... kami duluan yah, annyong! Sampai bertemu lagi! " Ke-4 namja itu pergi dengan yeoja nya masing-masing.

" Aih~ ternyata anak keluarga Kim baik yah, aku kira mereka garang dan tidak mudah bergaul tapi ternyata... mereka bisa menaklukan hati 4 singa bodoh itu, " Taecyeon dan teman-teman lain nya tertawa.

" Mereka membawa dampak yang baik bagi Sehun, Tao, Kai dan Luhan... sekarang mereka tidak begitu brutal dan nilai-nilai subjek mereka bertambah setelah di jodohkan dengan 4 yeoja itu, bagus lah... " Jaebum menjelaskan perkembangan 4 teman nya tertsebut. " Ah... ini sudah malam, ayo pulang! " Taecyeon mengajak teman-teman nya untuk pulang.

Ke-esokan hari nya, 4 anak keluarga Kim berencana akan pergi ke toko khusus peralatan Hoki karena mereka akan menggandi warna baju grup hoki mereka menjadi hitam abu yang sebelum nya berwarna hitam merah. Mereka juga ingin membeli tongkat hoki yang baru sebagai cadangan jika tongkat yang sekarang mereka miliki rusak.

Saat sampai di toko, betapa terkejut nya mereka melihat 4 calon suami nya sedang berada di toko tersebut bersama 4 yeoja yang tadi malam menemani nya berdansa. Ke-4 yeoja ini menahan tawa nya karena calon suami mereka terlihat sangat tertekan dan penuh keter-paksaan.

" Annyong Nina! " Ke-4 yeoja itu sengaja berteriak agar calon suami mereka melihat nya dan Nina adalah pemilik sekaligus pegawai toko tersebut sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Kim karena dulu, toko nya di biayai oleh Gyuri atas permintaan ke-4 yeoja ini.

" Wah! Annyong! " Nina menjawab antusias lalu memeluk ke-4 yeoja tersebut.

" Eh Nina-ssi... sejak kapan mereka berada di toko mu? " Tiffany berbisik kepada Nina sambil menunjuk calon suami mereka dan 4 yeoja yang menemani nya di sana.

" Ooh mereka... ah molla, aku sudah tidak peduli, mereka ber-4 sering datang ke sini hanya untuk melihat-lihat dan bertanya tentang apa saja yang kalian beli di sini, sungguh menggelikan... sekarang mereka datang dengan anak keluarga Cho, ck... mau-mau nya anak setampan mereka berjalan dengan 4 yeoja tidak tau diri, " Nina menjelaskan dengan nada tidak peduli nya.

" Mwo? Tampan kau bilang!? Hahahah! " Ke-4 yeoja itu tertawa lepas otomatis 4 yeoja yang kini pergi bersama anak keluarga Cho tersebut menoleh dan mereka menghampiri nya dengan tatapan mengejek.

" Oh.. ternyata kalian datang ke sini juga, kalian ada perlu apa ke sini? " Hyeri bertanya dengan gaya nya yang angkuh juga terus memeluk lengan Luhan dengan mesra. Anak keluarga Kim nya tersenyum sumringah.

" Kau punya mata kan Hyeri-ssi? " Tiffany bertanya.

" Tentu saja iya! " Hyeri menjawab ketus.

" Kalau begitu... apa yang kau lihat di sini? " Yoona bertanya.

" Peralatan bermain hoki! " Hyeri menjawab pasti.

" Hahahaha! Ya kalau begitu... mereka datang ke sini untuk membeli peralatan hoki, kau ini... pakaian mu saja kurang bahan ternyata otak mu membutuhkan banyak vitamin, ck... yeoja aneh, " Nina menjawab dan sontak 5 yeoja tersebut tertawa.

" Bukan aku yang mengatakan nya... " Seohyun menghindari tatapan tajam Soori yang terus menempel pada Sehun.

" Ah sudah lah tidak penting! Lagian... kami ber-4 datang ke sini bersama... namja chingu kami masing-masing, " Hyeri duduk di sebelah Tiffany sambil terus menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat dan pura-pura terlihat mesra.

" Oooh... jadi mereka ini namja chingu kalian? Annyong, bangapda! " Suzy menyapa dengan nada yang meledek.

" Iya! Mana namja chingu kalian? " Jieun bertanya mengejek dan ke-4 yeoja centil itu tertawa meledek.

" Siapa yang mau menjadi namja chingu yeoja seperti mereka Jieun-ah... mereka kan tidak laku, dandanan nya saja kampungan... " Hyeri mengejek dan ke-4 yeoja centil tersebut tertawa. Bukan nya marah, anak keluarga Kim malah ikut tertawa.

" Kenapa kalian ikut tertawa!? " Hyomin bertanya ketus.

" Kalau menurut kalian itu lucu... kami akan ikut tertawa, tapi kalau menurut kalian itu serius... " Tiffany berjalan mendekati Hyeri dan mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Hyeri. Tiffany menatap tajam dan tatapan meledek nya kepada Hyeri.

" Kami akan serius... pilih yang mana? " Tiffan bertanya dan kembali duduk.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Lalu anak keluarga Kim tertawa.

" Hahaha kami hanya bercanda! Jangan di masukan ke hati! " Seohyun menjelaskan.

" Ah! Cepat jawab! Mana namja chingu kalian!? " Soori membentak.

" Wow wow... tenang Soori-ah... kami tidak mempunyai namja chingu, " Suzy menjawab dengan tenang dan percaya diri.

" Sudah ku bilang kan, mereka itu tidak laku! " Hyeri dan teman-teman nya tertawa.

" Kenapa namja chingu kalian tidak berbicara? Apakah mereka bisu? " Yoona bertanya sambil menatap Kai yang sudah kesal dengan nya karena mengatai diri nya bisu.

" Oh mereka... me-mereka sedang tidak enak badan, " Hyomin menjawab gugup dan menatap Tao.

" Iya kan chagi? " Hyomin bertanya manja. Tao hanya mengangguk kaku.

" Oooh semoga cepat sembuh... oh ya, kami memang tidak mempunyai namja chingu tetapi kami sudah mempunyai tunangan atau mungkin lebih tepat nya calon suami, " Yoona membuat ke-4 yeoja centil ini terkejut. Sedangkan ke-4 calon suami mereka sudah terlihat sumringah.

" Oh ya? Siapa nama mereka? " Hyomin bertanya dengan nada sinis.

" Kalian bukan siapa-siapa kami dan itu urusan pribadi jadi jangan ikut campur, kalian... " Tiffany melemparkan majalah yang ia pegang ke meja yang berada di depan nya lalu berdiri dan terlihat beranjak pergi. Ke-4 calon suami mereka kembali kesal karena mereka kira, calon istri mereka kan memberi tahu nya dan dengan begitu, mereka bisa menjauh dan di jauhkan dari 4 yeoja centil yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar mereka.

" Hanya tinggal menunggu undangan nya, " Tiffany mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan dingin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan 4 pasangan yang masih terdiam.

" Ayo antar aku pulang! " Ke-4 yeoja itu menyeret Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan Tao keluar dari toko dan Nina berteriak dari balik meja kasir.

" Terima kasih atas kedatangan nya dan jangan kembali lagi! " Nina melambaikan tangan nya dengan senang.

2 hari kemudian, ke-4 yeoja centil itu terlihat datang ke kantin sekolah bersama anak keluarga Cho yang terlihat risih juga terpaksa. Sedangkan anak keluarga Kim sedang makan bersama 4 sahabat yeoja nya di salah satu meja panjang yang cukup untuk menampung 20 orang. Selagi mereka makan, Tiffany dan Yoona hanya menidurkan kepala nya di atas meja dengan malas sambil mengenakan headset yang menyelip di telinga mereka.

" Heh! Itu mereka datang! " Hayoung memberi tahu.

" Biarkan saja... paling juga mereka duduk di meja sana, " Yoona menjawab malas tanpa menoleh ke arah yeoja centil itu yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja nya.

" Ta-tapi... mereka berjalan ke arah sini, " Jinri berkata dengan sangat pelan. Tiffany dan Yoona saling bertatapan sambil terus menidurkan kepala mereka. Lalu mereka berdua menatap ke-6 teman nya yang juga menatap balik. Mengerti apa yang di maksud 2 yeoja cantik itu mereka langsung pura-pura tidak melihat kedatangan 8 orang yang sudah berada di belakang Tiffany, Yoona, Luna dan Eunji. " Boleh kami duduk di sini? " Hyeri bertanya dengan angkuh nya.

" Hm, " Mereka semua kecuali Tiffany dan Yoona menjawab seadanya.

" Bagaimana kabar kalian? " Hyeri bertanya sok akrab. " Menurut mu? " Eunji menjawab ketus. " Eiiy~ kami bertanya baik-baik di sini kenapa kalian menjawab ketus? " Jieun membela Hyeri.

" Maaf kan mereka... mood mereka sedang tidak baik, " Suzy angkat bicara. Lalu Yoona mengangkat kepala nya dan duduk dengan wajah lesu lalu menatap ke-4 namja dan 4 yeoja centil di hadapan nya, ia meregangkan otot-otot nya yang pegal setelah itu menghela nafas yang panjang.

" Apakah... kau sakit Yoona-ssi? " Kai yang menjadi sang calon suami mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Yoona yang terlihat lemas, pucat dan kurang istirahat tersebut. Yoona tidak merespon karena ia sedang mengenakan head-set di telinga nya. Lalu Seohyun menarik salah satu head set yang Yoona pakai dan dia mengulang pertanyaan Kai. " Kata Kai oppa, kau sakit tidak? " Seohyun mengulang.

" Na? Anio... nan gwenchanayo... " Yoona berbohong sambil tersenyum dan mata sembab nya menutup sepenuh nya saat tersenyum.

" Hooooaaam~ " Lalu Tiffany bangkit dari tidur nya sambil menguap tanda lelah, lalu ia menatap lemas ke arah 8 orang di hadapan nya.

" Kau juga sakit Tiffany-ssi? " Sekarang giliran Luhan yang khawatir. Tiffany menatap Luhan setelah menarik salah satu head set yang menempel di telinga nya selama tertidur tadi. " Hey~ tenang saja, kami hanya kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini," Tiffany menepuk pundak Luhan layak nya teman lalu kembali meregang kan otot-otot nya yang pegal.

" Mereka terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini walaupun kami sudah membantu.. sudah kita larang untuk tidak masuk sekolah dulu, tapi mereka malah memaksa kan diri untuk masuk, " Luna mengelus punggung Yoona dengan lembut. " Memang nya... akhir-akhir ini kalian sibuk karena apa? " Sehun ikut khawatir.

" Kami sibuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan unnie kita yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, " Tiffany menjawab sambil kembali menidurkan kepala nya.

Dalam hati para calon suami berkata, 'kenapa tidak meminta bantuan kepada kami?' begitu lah yang mereka ber-4 pikirkan sekarang.

" Ah... sebaik nya kalian istirahat yang banyak, jangan terlalu kelelahan nanti kalian sakit, " Tao menjadi ikut khawatir. Ke-4 yeoja genit tersebut terlihat kesal.

" Untuk apa kalian mempedulikan mereka!? Ah sudah! Ayo pergi dari sini! " Hyomin marah-marah dan menarik Tao dari kantin.

~Suzy & Tao~

Setelah kepergian ke-8 makhluk itu, tidak lama kemudian ponsel Suzy bergetar dan itu tanda pesan masuk. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dari saku jas sekolah nya lalu melihat siapa yang mengerimi nya pesan.

" _Suzy-ah... benarkah kalian kelelahan karena mengurusi acara pernikahan Taeyeon noona dengan Suho hyung juga Sica noona dan Kris hyung? " _–Tao.

" _Ya memang benar... dari 2 hari yang lalu, kami ber-4 di bantu Luna unnie, Eunji unnie, Hayoung dan Jinri pergi ke setiap perusahaan dan teman-teman umma untuk memberikan undangan pernikahan, itu terjadi sampai larut malam bahkan kami sempat di kejar anjing milik salah satu teman umma dan itu sangat menyebalkan! Dasar anjing bodoh! " _–Suzy.

" _Hahaha~ sabar baby, kenapa kalian tidak meminta bantuan kami juga 4 sahabat namja mu itu? Kami semua kan bisa membantu... bahkan teman geng kami pun dengan senang hati membantu jika kalian meminta bantuan kepada mereka 2 hari yang lalu, " _–Tao.

" _Kami bisa saja meminta bantuan sahabat kami atau pun anggota geng kalian... tapi ayolah... ini sebenar nya urusan keluarga, tidak enak jika harus membawa orang lain ke dalam urusan keluarga... untuk 4 sahabat yeoja kami, itu memang keinginan mereka dan umma sudah mengetahui nya jadi tidak masalah. Meminta bantuan kepada kalian? Ck, kalian itu sibuk mengurusi 'yeoja chingu' kalian yang sedari kemarin terus menempel layak nya kotoran hidung! " _–Suzy.

" _Mianhae Suzy-ah... kami ber-4 hanya ingin membuat 4 yeoja ini sakit hati di akhir, kalian juga bisa melihat kan betapa tersiksa nya kita melayani yeoja centil seperti mereka setiap hari!? Bahkan kita tidak merasa pernah meminta mereka untuk menjadi yeoja chingu kami tapi mereka mengaku-ngaku bahwa kami adalah namja chingu nya! Benar-benar gila! " _–Tao.

" _Terserah kalian saja... kami tidak cemburu kok, kami malah sering menertawa kan kalian yang mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum! Hahaha~ lucu! Kalian seperti beruang yang sedang kawin jika bermesraan! " _–Suzy.

" _Ya! Kau se-enak nya mengatai ku mirip dengan beruang! Awas kau yah! " _–Tao.

" _Eh... ngomong-ngomong, mana 'yeoja chingu' kalian? Biasa nya kalau kalian sedang bersama, kalian tidak akan memberi kabar... " _–Suzy.

" _Ah! Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan mereka! Lagi pula mereka bukan yeoja chingu ku Kim Suzy! Dia sedang bersama ku... biasa lah, 4 yeoja ini tidak mau berpisah dan kami ber-4 di kacang kan, jadi kami melakukan kegiatan masing-masing... ya kalau kau sadar dari tadi, sebenar nya Luhan hyung dan Sehun sedang menelepon calon istri mereka masing-masing sekarang, Kai hyung sedang tersenyum sendiri... seperti nya dia sedang sms-an dengan Yoona noona, coba lihat wajah Yoona noona, apakah tersenyum sendiri juga? " _–Tao.

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Suzy menoleh ke arah Yoona dan benar tebakan Tao. Sekarang Yoona sedang tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah yang tersipu.

" _Ya kau benar... dia tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah, dia apakan unnie ku sehingga seperti orang gila, eoh!? " _–Suzy.

~Yoona & Kai~

" _Chagi... kau sedang apa? :* " _–Kai.

Yoona hanya tersenyum malu melihat calon suami nya bermanja-manjaan di sms.

" _Aku masih di kantin bersama yang lain, ada apa,eum? Kau manja di mana saja bahkan di sms pun kau manja :P, " _–Yoona.

" _Aku merindukan mu yeobo~ :* " _– Kai.

Yoona yang tadi nya hanya tersenyum sekarang wajah nya ikut memerah.

" _Aku juga merindukan mu yeobo~ :* "_ Yoona mengirim persan tersebut dengan wajah yang memerah, sungguh baru kali ini dia memanggil Kai dengan panggilan Yeobo dan membalas manjaan nya, di tambah ia juga memberi emoticon 'kiss' di akhir pesan nya. Kai yang jauh di sana langsung menahan teriakan nya dan dia mencekik leher Tao yang berada di sebelah nya.

" Ya! Lepaskan! Kau mau membunuh ku, eoh!? Kau bosan hidup dengan ku!? " Tao bertanya setelah Kai melepas kan tangan nya dari leher Tao.

" Yoona memanggil ku yeobo! Lihat ini! " Kai menunjukan pesan dari Yoona dan Tao hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Selamat hyung... " Tao hanya mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah malas nya. Kai terus tersenyum sambil memeluk dan mencium ponsel nya berkali-kali.

~Seohyun & Sehun~

Mereka sedang bercakap lewat telepon.

Sehun's side :

" Seohyunnie~ kau sedang apa? Kenapa tidak menelepon ku atau mengirimkan pesan kepada ku? "

" _Hey... sudah ku bilang cepatlah dewasa, jangan bermanja-manjaan terus! Aku masih di kantin bersama yang lain, kalau aku menelepon atau mengirim mu pesan... nanti 'yeoja chingu' mu marah... " _

" Ya! Dia bukan yeoja chingu ku! Dia saja yang kegatelan mengaku-ngaku bahwa aku namja chingu nya! Ck, aku tidak pernah sudi karena aku sudah memiliki mu Kim Seohyun! " Sehun menjawab kesal.

" _Arrasseo... arrasseo... mianhae, aku hanya bercanda... apa kau merindukan ku? "_

" Tentu saja iya! Aku ingin memeluk mu lagi... "

" _Aku juga... oh iya, ada berita bagus untuk kalian ber-4 yang menderita di sana. Tadi umma menelepon Yoona unnie dan bilang, kalian ber-4 tidur di hotel bersama kami untuk membantu kami menyiapkan dan membagikan undangan pernikahan... joha? Jadi kau bisa memeluk ku sepuasnya, " _

" Wah! Joha joha! Aku bisa memeluk mu sepuasnya~? " Sehun mulau menyeringai.

" _Tentu saja tidak sampai tidur seranjang Cho Byuntae Sehun... maksud nya kau punya banyak waktu untuk memeluk ku selagi kita masih terbangun. Kau kira aku akan membiarkan mu memeluk ku sambil tertidur di kasur? Tidak! Terima kasih! "_

" Aish~ aku kira kau mengajak ku tidur seranjang... kan hangat bisa tidur sambil memeluk mu.. "

" _Tidak! Enak saja! Status mu masih calon suami belum menjadi suami! Kalau kau merajuk lagi, tak kan ku biarkan kau tidur di hotel dan Tao juga hyung-hyung mu akan meninggalkan mu di rumah sendirian! Mau, eoh!? " _

" Andwae! Aku tidak mau di rumah sendirian! Aku mau tidur dengan yang lain nya~ kan aku ingin memeluk mu... bagaimana sih, "

" _Ya sudah... jangan merajuk terus, oh iya... sepulang sekolah, antar aku ke mini market untuk membeli cemilan dan bahan-bahan di dapur bersama Fany unnie yah? "_

" Siap! Luhan hyung ikut? "

" _Molla... tapi memang karena aku hanya mengajak Fany unnie jadi aku tidak berharap Luhan oppa untuk ikut. Yoona unnie dan Suzy harus menyelesaikan tugas mereka di rumah maka nya mereka tidak bisa ikut, " _

" Oooh begitu... lalu, bagaimana dengan Tao dan Kai hyung? "

" _Hey... mereka tidak akan rela membiarkan calon istri mereka kelelahan mengerjakan banyak tugas di hotel jadi sudah pasti mereka akan menemani Yoona unnie dan Suzy di sana... " _

Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawab Seohyun.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu, sepulang berbelanja, kita ke rumah dulu yah? Aku akan membawa baju ku juga yang lain nya karena kami kan akan tidur di hotel bersama kalian, lagian aku lupa tidak mengunci rumah tadi pagi dan belum memberi makan Meonggu, "

" _Ne~ bagaimana kalau Meonggu di ajak saja ke hotel? "_

" Memang nya boleh? Kan di hotel mu tidak boleh membawa peliharaan ke dalam hotel, "

" _Itu di tujukan hanya untuk tamu yang menginap, aku kan bukan tamu yang menginap tapi aku tinggal di sana jadi untuk ku dan anak keluarga Kim lain nya... tidak ada aturan apa pun, kami bebas... " _

" Oh baiklah kalau begitu... aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang sekolah! Aku ingin bermain bersama kalian dan memeluk mu! "

" _Hahahah~ berdoa lah yang banyak supaya waktu pulang sekolah di percepat, aku juga ingin main bersama kalian lagi! " _

" Ya sekarang kau beristirahat lah yang banyak, tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah ne? Annyong ^^ "

~Luhan & Tiffany~

" Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?_ " _– Luhan.

" _Sedikit,_ " –Tiffany.

" Kau sudah minum obat? " –Luhan.

" _Belum, " _– Tiffany.

" Apa kau bawa bekal makan siang? " –Luhan.

" _Tidak, " _–Tiffany.

" Aish! Kau ini! Sudah tau merasa tidak enak badan malah lupa bawa bekal makan siang! Kau harus makan yang banyak agar cepat sembuh! Kau juga harus banyak istirahat! Seharus nya hari ini kau jangan dulu sekolah! Nanti kau makan bekal makan siang ku saja yah? " –Luhan.

" _Ne, " _–Tiffany.

" Ya! Kau dingin sekali menjawab nya! Harus nya kau berterima kasih kepada ku yang sudah perhatian kepada mu! " –Luhan.

" _KAU ITU BAWEL SEKALI SEPERTI IBU-IBU MAKA NYA AKU MALAS MENJAWAB PANJANG-PANJANG! BAIKLAH AKU AKAN BERTERIMA KASIH! GOMAWO! PUAS KAU CHO LUHAN!? " –Tiffany._

" Hey~ mianhae... aku hanya bercanda, jangan marah-marah lagi nanti kau tambah sakit... oh ya, nanti pulang sekolah aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari Jongdae sonsaengnim dulu di perpustakaan bersama D.O dan Baekhyun, mungkin aku pulang sekitar pukul 6 sore. Aku juga sudah mengetahui tentang kami ber-4 akan tidur di hotel... " –Luhan.

" _Ne... cepat lah pulang, aku ingin di peluk oleh mu... selama aku sakit, entah kenapa aku ingin bermanja-manjaan kepada namja terutama kau! Ayolah aku sedang sangat senstitif akhir-akhir ini... " _–Tiffany.

" Kau... merindukan ku~? Aku juga... aku usahakan agar bisa pulang cepat karena berlama-lama di sekolah juga membosankan, untung saja ada 2 sahabat mu yang baik itu, mereka sangat asik di ajak bicara jadi jenuh ku bisa di gantikan dengan tawa... " –Luhan.

" _Hahaha... mereka berdua sudah janji kepada ku akan menjaga mu juga anak keluarga Cho lain nya bersama Kibum dan Lay. Mereka bilang, kalau kalian itu akan menjadi keluarga baru nya maka dari dari itu... kalian juga harus menjaga mereka dengan baik... arra? Sudah dulu yah... kepala ku pusing terus-terusan menatap layar ponsel karena terlalu terang, " _ -Tiffany.

" Ne ^^~ sampai bertemu di hotel nanti malam yah, annyong! Saranghae 3 "

-END Conversation-

Sepulang sekolah, Seohyun dan Tiffany sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menunggu Sehun. Tiffany dan Seohyun mengenakan jaket tebal, cuaca mulai dingin karena hampir mendekati awal musim dingin.

" Mana makhluk itu!? Lama sekali! " Tiffany protes karena mulai kedinginan. Tak lama kemudian terlihat namja tinggi berambut blonde berlari ke arah mereka.

" Aih~ hosh... hosh... mian aku terlambat, " Sehun terlihat kelelahan dan meminta maaf. " Gwenchanayo... ayo berangkat, " Seohyun menepuk-nepuk punggu Sehun lalu mereka ber-3 sampai di sebuah mini market.

" Fany noona... Luhan hyung kemana? Biasa nya kalau pulang sekolah dia paling semangat dalam hal nempel-nempelin noona, " Sehun membuat 2 kakak-beradik itu tertawa.

" Hari ini dia ada tugas dari Jongdae sonsaengnim jadi harus di selesaikan segera. Dia di sekolah bersama Baekhyun dan D.O jadi dia tidak kesepian dan tidak marah-marah lagi Cuma karena tidak ada yang menemani nya di perpustakaan seperti waktu itu... " Tiffany menjelaskan lalu mereka ber-3 tertawa bersama.

" Wah! Sekarang Luhan hyung rajin! Biasa nya kalau ada tugas, dia selalu mengerjakan tugas itu nanti atau mengerjakan tugas tersebut saat sudah mendekati tanggal pengumpulan nya... tapi sekarang dia rajin, noona beri apa Luhan hyung sehingga menjadi murid baik seperti itu? " Sehun bertanya, lagi-lagi mereka tertawa.

" Noona sering marah-marah jadi dia takut dan lagi pula noona sudah menyiapkan ancaman kalau dia tidak mau jadi murid yang baik di kelas, " Tiffany menjawab.

" Apa ancaman nya? " Seohyun bertanya.

" Tidak boleh bertemu unnie selama di sekolah, tidak boleh makan seharian di sekolah, sepatu nya akan selalu hilang sebelah setiap ia melepaskan nya, akan ada foto diri nya yang sedang tidur di setiap mading sekolah, akan masuk ke dalam daftar murid yang di tandai spidol merah, tidak boleh bermain dengan geng nya dan yang terakhir... unnie tidak mau menjadi istri nya, " Tiffany membuat kedua dongsaeng nya tertawa.

" Waah... ancaman yang terakhir pasti ancaman yang paling mengancam untuk Luhan hyung! Hahaha... " Sehun menertawakan hyung nya.

" Iya maka dari itu sekarang dia rajin, bahkan dia sering membangunkan noona pagi-pagi hanya untuk mengingatkan noona tentang tugas yang di berikan oleh guru, " Tiffany menjawab.

" Kau juga sama Sehunnie... sekarang banyak teman-teman mu bilang kalau kau lebih baik dari pada sebelum nya, nilai-nilai subjek mu naik drastis... dan kau pasti senang mendengar yang satu ini... " Seohyun tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

" Apa? " Sehun bertanya penasaran.

" Kau sudah tidak di tandai spidol merah lagi, sekarang kau sudah di tandai dengan spidol hijau tua dan itu berarti... kau berhasil mengalahkan tingkat spidol orange dan biru, kau menjadi murid yang termasuk dalam golongan pintar sekarang... " Seohyun membuat Sehun terkejut. Dia berteriak senang tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang ada di mini market tersebut lalu memeluk Seohyun dengan erat karena saking senang nya.

" Waah~! Gomawo Seohyun-ah! Karena kau... aku jadi murid yang baik sekarang, bahkan nilai ku bertambah! Gomawo! " Sehun terus berterima kasih.

" Ne... cheonma tapi jangan hanya karena sekarang nilai mu bagus dan pintar jadi kau tidak belajar, kau harus tetap belajar... " Seohyun menasehati sambil menyenderkan kepala nya di dada Sehun yang sekarang merangkul pundak nya.

" Jja! Selesai! Ayo pulang! " Tiffany mengajak 2 dongsaeng nya untuk pulang setelah selesai berbelanja.

Mereka berbelanja banyak makanan dan bahan-bahan di dapur, mereka membayar dengan cara menyatukan uang mereka ber-3 dan setelah itu mereka langsung pulang ke hotel bersama Meonggu.

Sesampai nya di kamar hotel, mereka sudah melihat ke-4 adik nya sibuk memasukan undangan pernikahan kakak mereka ke dalam amplop berwarna emas dan ada tulisan berwarna hitam mengkilat ' KimTaeyeon/ Cho Joon Myeon & Kim Soo Yeon/Cho Wu Fan Wedding'. Ya, memang pernikahan kedua kakak mereka berada di hari yang sama, mereka akan menikah bersama dan juga tinggal bersama setelah nya.

" Annyong unnie! Annyong Sehun-ah! Wah! Annyong Meonggu! " Yoona dan Suzy menyapa ke-3 anggota keluarga nya yang lain lalu Meonggu berlari ke pelukan Yoona.

" Kami ganti dulu pakaian yah setelah itu kita bantu kalian... oh iya, banyak cemilan di dapur, kalau kalian mau ambil saja yah, " Tiffany melepas jaket nya dan berjalan ke dalam kamar bersama Seohyun sedangkan Sehun berjalan ke arah kamar yang lain.

Sekiatr 15 menit kemudian, ke-3 orang yang baru saja datang tersebut langsung membantu setelah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian tidur.

" Ngomong-ngomong... mana Luhan oppa? Kok tidak ikut pulang bersama kalian? " Yoona bertanya. Tiffany yang tadi nya sibuk memasukan undangan ke dalam amplop menjadi terdiam dan langsung melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruang TV. Ia langsung meraih ponsel nya dan menelepon Luhan.

" Ya! Kenapa tidak di angkat! " Tiffany terus mencoba menelepon ponsel Luhan yang tidak kunjung di angkat. Tiffany mulai merasa khawatir akhir nya menatap ke 6 adik nya.

" Noona, sebaik nya kita susul Luhan hyung ke sekolah, ini sudah hampir pukul 7 malam... " Kai mengajak akhir nya mereka segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Sesampai nya di sekolah, gerbang sekolah sudah di gembok dan sekolah terlihat kosong bahkan semua satpam pun sudah pulang. Selagi mereka mencari 3 namja yang berada di sekolah, Suzy sedikit merasa ada kejanggalan di daerah gang kecil yang berada sekitar beberapa blok dari sekolah nya sekarang. Dia melihat ada 1 mobil jeep berwarna hitam di depan gang tak terpakai itu dan karena ada lampu jalan yang menerangi daerah gang tersebut, jadi siapa pun yang lewat dan mengenai lampu tersebut akan berbayang warna hitam di aspal dan itu terjadi sekarang. Di sana terlihat ada banyak orang dan sesekali terdengar teriakan kesakitan yang tidak begitu terdengar kalau dari sekolah mereka karena terlalu jauh.

Suzy berjalan perlahan ke arah gang tersebut sambil menajamkan indra pendengaran nya dan setelah yakin bahwa ada orang di sana yang sedang ke sakitan, ia langsung memanggil ke-6 keluarga nya untuk ikut dengan nya ke gang tersebut.

" Ya! Luhan hyung ada di sana bersama Baekhyun hyung dan D.O hyung! " Suzy berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah gang tersebut. Dengan segera mereka ber-7 berlari ke gang tersebut dan sesampai nya mereka sangat terkejut melihat ada 3 namja yang tersungkur di sana dengan keadaan yang sudah babak belur juga tidak berdaya.

" YA! " Tiffany dan Yoona yang mengamuk langsung membantai setengah dari preman-preman tersebut tanpa henti. Sekarang ini tangan mereka sudah memar karena menonjok preman berotot secara bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun. Yang lain pun ikut membantu dan menghabiskan sisa nya.

" Gwenchanayo? " Seohyun membantu Luhan untuk berdiri dan mereka berjalan perlahan ke arah mobil yang di bawa Tao sebelum nya ke gang tersebut.

Baekhyun di bantu Suzy sedangkan D.O di bantu Sehun. Mereka menyelamatkan dulu 3 namja yang terluka tersebut lalu Sehun dan Kai menjaga mobil nya, takut ada yang menyerang tiba-tiba dari belakang mobil.

" Kalian... jawab aku, " Yoona mencengkram kerah baju salah satu preman yang sudah tidak berdaya tersebut.

" Siapa bos kalian, " Yoona bertanya dingin dengan tatapan emosi dan tajam nya. Preman terus tidak menjawab dan malam terus mengerang ke sakitan.

" YA! JAWAB! SIAPA YANG MEMERINTAH KALIAN!? " Yoona membentak dengan keras dan nafas nya sudah tersengal-sengal karena menahan emosi yang meluap-luap.

" Ck, kau pikir kami akan menjawab nya... hahaha, kami tidak akan men- " Belum selesai preman tersebut berbicara, Tiffany sudah menonjok wajah nya dengan sangat keras dan kembali mencengkram kerah baju preman tersebut.

" Kau jangan cari mati dengan kami, cepat jawab, " Tiffany mengancam dengan nada yang dingin.

" Ba-baiklah... y-yang menyuruh kami... u-untuk menghabisi mereka... a-adalah... tu-tuan Jaedong... " Preman yang berada di tangan Yoona menjawab. Dengan cepat Tiffany dan Yoona melempar tubuh preman tersebut dan pergi ke dalam mobil dengan emosi.

" Kita pulang, " Yoona meminta dengan nada dingin dan langsung duduk di kursi depan bersama Kai yang ketakutan melihat wajah sangar Yoona sekarang.

Sesampai nya di hotel, Tiffany, Seohyun dan Suzy langsung menyuruh Luhan, Baekhyun dan D.O untuk membuka kemeja sekolah nya untuk di obati. Terlihat sekali dari wajah ke-4 anak keluarga Kim tersebut sangat tertekan, khawatir, waspada, emosi dan semua nya bercampur aduk. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun dan D.O di pinjami baju oleh Kai dan mereka berencana akan ikut menginap di hotel bersama 8 teman nya tersebut.

" Kalian istirahat saja yah... nanti aku antarkan makan malam nya ke kamar, " Suzy mengantar Baekhyun dan D.O ke kamar kosong yang hangat lalu membantu mereka untuk membaringkan tubuh nya di atas kasur.

" Ne... gomawo Suzy-ah... " Kedua namja tersebut berterima kasih lalu berbaring di atas kasur dengan lemah. Selagi Seohyun dan Suzy sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, Tiffany masih mengobati punggung Luhan yang kata terkena pukulan tongkat kayu yang cukup besar di ruang TV bersama Yoona, Kai, Tao dan Sehun.

" Beruntunglah tidak ada tulang yang patah, tapi memar seperti ini pasti hilang nya cukup lama, " Tiffany menjelaskan sambil terus mengusap kan anti-septik ke punggung Luhan yang luka juga memar.

" Kira-kira berapa lama memar nya akan hilang? " Luhan bertanya sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan saat Tiffany mengusapkan obat nya terlalu keras.

" Mungkin sekitar 1 sampai 2 minggu... " Tiffany menjawab. Luhan terkejut.

" Selama itu kah? Lalu bagaimana kalau nanti aku pulang ke pulau dan menghadiri acara penikahan hyung juga noona ku dengan keadaan seperti ini? " Luhan bertanya cemas. Semua nya terdiam terutama Yoona dan Tiffany yang saling bertatapan lalu menghembuskan nafas nya dengan berat.

" Kalau luka di wajah mu, 3 hari juga hilang karena tidak terlalu parah... soal kalian ber-3 jadi seperti ini... " Yoona menghentikan perkataan nya dan menunduk.

" Kami... anak dari keluarga Kim ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besar nya, " Tiffany melanjutkan perkataan Yoona sambil berdiri bedampingan dengan adik perempuan nya itu lalu menunduk 90 derajat ke arah anak-anak keluarga Cho.

" Ehh... jangan seperti itu, kami juga kan keluarga kalian... " Kai menarik tangan Yoona lalu memeluk nya dan Yoona menangis di pelukan Kai.

Tiffany menitikan air mata nya sambil memakaikan Luhan baju tidur lalu ia tersenyum saat Luhan menatap nya. Tiffany tidak kuat terus menerus di tatap Luhan, akhir nya dia menundukan kepala lalu terisak sendiri. Luhan merengkuh tubuh Tiffany yang bergetar lalu mengelus kepala juga punggung nya dengan lembut.

Seohyun dan Suzy pergi ke kamar Baekhyun dan D.O dengan membawa nampan berisi makan malam sambil menangis dalam diam. Tak lama dari itu, mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan D.O lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piring.

Luhan merengek ingin tidur dengan Tiffany di ranjang yang sama karena ternyata Luhan juga demam tinggi namun Tiffany tidak berani karena status mereka belum lah menjadi suami istri, tapi Kai bilang Luhan tidak akan tidur jika tidak di temani orang yang ia inginkan untuk menemani nya tidur. Tiffany tidak mau Luhan sakit lagi akhir nya ia menuruti keinginan sang calon suami dan memeluk tubuh Luhan layak nya memeluk anak sendiri. Tiffany menyanyikan lagu untuk menidurkan Luhan sambil terus mengelus kepala Luhan yang ada di pelukan nya sekarang.

Tadi nya Yoona ingin tidur bersama Tiffany, tetapi melihat Tiffany sudah bersama Luhan, ia mem-pout kan bibir nya dan ingin meminta Suzy untuk menemani nya tidur.

" Suzy-ah... temani aku tidur ne? " Yoona tersenyum semanis mungkin namun Suzy enggan melihat nya dan terus mengelap meja dapur lalu menjawab.

" Aku sudah janji dengan Seohyun akan menemani nya tidur... jadi unnie tidur dengan Kai oppa saja, " Suzy menjawab.

" YA! Enak saja! Kami kan belum menikah! " Yoona protes.

" Bukti nya Fany unnie juga tidur seranjang dengan Luhan oppa, mereka juga belum menikah kan? Lagi pula Kai oppa itu kan calon suami mu unnie, " Suzy menjawab lagi.

" Ya kan Luhan oppa sedang sakit... wajar saja kalau dia manja kepada Fany unnie, ya memang Kai calon suami ku tapi... " Yoona menggigit jari telunjuk nya sambil menatap bimbang ke mata Suzy. Tak lama kemudian, Kai memeluk Yoona dari belakang dan Yoona yang terkejut langsung menolehkan kepala nya dan ia memasang wajah malas nya saat ia tau bahwa yang memeluk nya adalah Kai.

" Yeobo... temani aku tidur yah? Aku janji pintu nya akan di buka jadi kau tidak akan takut, otte? " Kai berbisik di telinga kanan Yoona. Suzy yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepala nya sambil tersenyum lalu pergi ke ruang TV untuk menonton.

" Memang nya takut apa? " Yoona bertanya.

" Kau kan bilang kalau kita belum menikah, aku takut kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak kalau nanti aku tutup pintu nya. Aku juga tidak begitu yakin untuk tidur seranjang dengan mu tapi... kalau kau tidur dengan Suzy, masa iya Seohyun tidur dengan si pervert Sehun itu? Kan bahaya... " Kai menjelaskan lalu Yoona hanya tertawa mendengar Kai membicarakan Sehun. Yoona tersenyum melihat Kai yang begitu perhatian kepada nya.

" Ya baiklah kalo begitu... tapi setelah ini, saat kau bertemu umma ku dan juga orang tua mu, kau harus bilang kalau kita sudah pernah tidur bersama, " Yoona menatap Kai yang tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk lucu layak nya anak kecil.

" Ayo tidur~ aku ngantuk~ " Kai kembali manja dan menarik Yoona untuk segera tidur bersama nya. Kai benar-benar tidak menutup pintu nya, bahkan dia membuka pintu kamar mereka selebar mungkin.

Di ruang TV, Suzy sedang menonton film action sampai-sampai dia tidak mengalihkan pandangan nya sedikit pun dari layar TV. Dia terus berteriak gemas saat orang yang dia suka kalah dalam akting perkelahian di film tersebut. Tao yang melihat nya langsung mendorong jidat Suzy sampai Suzy terjatuh ke senderan sofa dan ia duduk di sebelah Suzy sambil memakan cemilan yang tadi Suzy makan.

" Ya! Kenapa kau mendorong jidat ku!? " Suzy bertanya kesal sambil mengelus jidat nya yang tadi di dorong oleh Tao.

" Kau itu seperti burung kakak tua yang tidak di beri makan tau, berisik! Maka dari itu aku dorong jidat mu agar kau diam... " Tao menjawab dengan wajah datar, tatapan lurus ke layar TV dan mengunyah makanan.

" Kenapa harus jidat ku!? " Suzy kembali bertanya lalu ikut menatap layar TV

" Hanya jidat mu yang aku lihat pertama kali jadi aku dorong jidat mu, " Tao menjawab tanpa ekspresi seperti tadi. Suzy langsung merebut cemilan nya dan memakan satu-persatu cemilan tersebut dengan wajah kesal dan tidak fokus menonton. Tao hanya tersenyum melihat Suzy yang seperti itu.

Tao menggeser tempat duduk nya dan mendekati Suzy, lalu sang calon istri menatap nya aneh.

" Ya! Mau apa kau dekat-dekat!? " Suzy bertanya waspada sambil memundurkan tubuh nya.

" Ani... mianhae... tadi aku hanya bercanda, " Tao merangkul pundak Suzy dan memeluk nya lembut. Suzy hanya mem-pout kan bibir nya dan bersandar di dada Tao.

" Kau tau... tadi aku hanya terkejut saat seseorang menyentuh jidat ku, salah kan tangan mu yang dingin! Aku kira orang lain dari luar tiba-tiba masuk dan... ya... mendorong jidat ku... " Suzy menjelaskan dan Tao hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Suzy.

" Tangan ku dingin karena aku baru mencuci tangan ku dengan air dingin di dapur, dan untuk apa orang asing masuk ke sini hanya untuk mendorong jidat mu? Tidak ada kerjaan saja... " Tao merasakan pukulan ringan di dada nya dan itu pukulan dari Suzy.

" Ya! Ah sudah lah lupakan! " Suzy makin kesal. Tao hanya tersenyum melihat calon istri nya yang sedang kesal. Ia mengelus rambut Suzy dengan lembut.

" Tidur lah... nanti aku pindahkan kau ke kamar, " Tao memerintah dan Suzy hanya mengangguk lalu memejamkan mata nya. Tao tersenyum manis dan menatap Suzy yang sudah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tubuh nya. Wajah nya begitu polos, imut dan cantik dan Tao mengelus pipi Suzy dengan lembut lalu memindahkan Suzy ke kamar yang juga di isi oleh Seohyun setelah itu ia pergi ke kamar nya juga Sehun.

Sekarang tinggalah pasangan Sehun/Seohyun yang sedang berada di balkon kamar. Mereka hanya saling bercerita, saling bertukar saran, tertawa bahkan mereka sudah mengetahui semua rahasia satu sama lain dan bukan nya menjauh, itu malah membuat kedua nya tambah dekat.

" Oh ya... aku mau tanya pada mu Sehun-ssi, boleh kah? " Seohyun bertanya polos. Sehun tersenyum lalu menjawab.

" Tentu saja boleh Seohyun-ah... kau mau bertanya apa? " Sehun bertanya. Terlihat wajah Seohyun memerah dan Sehun menjadi bingung.

" Kau... sedang memikirkan apa? Kenapa wajah mu memerah? " Sehun menggoda Seohyun yang menepis telunjuk Sehun yang sudah menunjuk wajah nya.

" Anio! Hanya saja... pertanyaan ku terdengar konyol, aku tidak jadi menanyakan nya, " Seohyun membatalkan acara 'bertanya' nya kepada Sehun.

" Andwae! Kau harus tetap menanyakan pertanyaan itu! Kalau tidak, malam ini kau tidur dengan ku! " Sehun mengancam dan Seohyun paling anti dengan ancaman tersebut.

" Ah-ah... arrasseo... aku tidak mau tidur dengan mu... " Seohyun mengatakan kalimat terakhir nya dengan pelan sambil menunduk dan mem-pout kan bibir nya.

" Maka dari itu cepat tanyakan... apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Seohyun-ah? " Sehun melembutkan nada suara nya.

" Hmmm... kenapa Sehun-ssi sangat suka memeluk ku terutama dari belakang? " Seohyun bertanya dan menatap Sehun dengan polos. Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu pergi ke belakang Seohyun dan melingkarkan kedua tangan nya ke pinggang ramping Seohyun lalu mengeratkan nya dan menaruh dagu nya di bahu kiri Seohyun.

" Seperti ini? " Sehun bertanya tepat di telinga kiri Seohyun dan Seohyun mengangguk sambil memainkan jari lentik nya dengan kepada tertunduk malu.

" Kau tau... walaupun tubuh mu kecil, kau itu hangat dan enak di peluk... tubuh mu juga sangat wangi jadi aku selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang jika berada di dekat mu terutama memeluk mu. Aku suka memeluk mu dari belakang karena kalau kau tidak mengetahui nya, sebenar nya aku suka menciumi wangi rambut mu atau tidak, menaruh kepala ku di leher mu karena tubuh mu sangat wangi... arra? " Sehun bertanya setelah menjawab dan menjelaskan nya. Seohyun hanya mengangguk lalu Sehun memutar tubuh nya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Seohyun dengan posesif. Seohyun menaruh kedua tangan nya di dada bagian kanan dan kiri Sehun juga menyandarkan kepala nya di dada Sehun sambil memejamkan mata nya.

" Tidur lah nanti aku gendong kau ke kamar, " Sehun memerintah dan Seohyun hanya mengangguk lalu tertidur di pelukan Sehun yang hangat menurut nya.

Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar nafas teratur dari Seohyun yang menandakan yeoja di pelukan nya sudah tertidur. Ia menatap wajah polos Seohyun, mencium pucuk kepala nya lalu menggendong Seohyun ala bridal style menuju kamar yang juga di tempati Suzy saat ini.

Ke-esokan hari nya, Tiffany bangun pukul 8 pagi. Ia menatap Luhan yang masih memeluk pinggang nya sambil tertidur pulas. Tiffany menaruh tangan nya di dahi Luhan lalu ia tersenyum saat menyadari suhu tubuh calon suami nya mulai dingin dan mendekati normal. Ia mengelus kepala Luhan sayang lalu membalas pelukan Luhan sambil memejamkan mata nya kembali. Luhan hanya bergumam nyaman saat merasakan kehangatan di tubuh nya dan Tiffany tersenyum mendengar itu.

Yoona terbangun sekitar pukul 9 pagi. Dia berusaha bangun namun ia terheran kenapa tubuh nya terasa sangat berat dan ia baru sadar kalau semalaman Kai memeluk nya dari belakang. Ia melepas perlahan pelukan Kai lalu membangunkan calon suami nya.

" Ya... Kai... ireona... " Yoona membangunkan dengan nada mengantuk dan sesekali ia menguap dan meregangkan otot-otot nya. Kai tidak bergerak sama sekali bahkan tidak bereaksi.

" Ya! Cho Jong In! Palli ireona! " Yoona mulai berteriak dan itu sia-sia karena Kai tetap tidak bangun.

" Aish! Palli ireona! Bantu aku buat sarapan Cho Kerbau! " Yoona terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai. Tetap tidak ada respon, akhir nya Yoona menendang bokong Kai dengan cukup kuat namun Kai tetap tidak bangun.

" Dasar kerbau tak berguna! Awas kau ya! " Yoona pergi ke toilet lalu kembali ke sisi Kai dengan membawa se-gayung air di tangan nya. Ia menumpahkan semua air tersebut ke wajah Kai dan sontak Kai terbangun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" Wah! Banjir! Banjir kah!? " Kai terlihat panik dan mengira bahwa air yang mengenai wajah nya adalah banjir. Yoona yang meilihat tersebut hanya drop dan menepuk jidat nya.

" Tidak banjir Kai... aku menyiram mu dengan air, ayo cepat bangun, " Yoona menjelaskan dengan tenang sedangkan Kai membelalakan mata nya mendengar penjelasan Yoona.

" Kenapa kau menyiram ku dengan air, eoh!? " Kai marah. Yoona hanya menatap datar ke arah Kai yang sedang marah.

" Karena kau tidak mau bangun setelah aku berteriak di telinga mu! Bahkan aku menendang bokong mu! Karena aku sudah kehabisan akal, jadi aku membangunkan mu dengan cara menyiram wajah mu dengan air! Jelas!? Kalau sudah jelas cepat lah bangun dan bantu aku memasak sarapan! Atau aku tendang bokong mu lebih keras sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan! Mau, eoh!? " Yoona terlihat menyeramkan saat marah dan Kai hanya menurut pada akhir nya.

Selama di dapur, Yoona dan Kai selalu debat dan itu membuat kebisingan untuk orang lain yang masih terlelap. Bukti nya Seohyun dan Suzy sudah keluar dari kamar dengan wajah kantuk nya dan mereka hanya menghela nafas saat melihat pasangan Kai/Yoona yang sedang bertengkar atau mungkin berdebat lebih tepat nya, di dapur. Mereka berdua kembali tidur dan menutup pintu nya.

Sekitar pukul 10 pagi, semua makanan sudah siap tersaji di atas meja dengan rapi dan masih hangat. Kai sudah menatap lapar ke arah semua makanan tersebut.

" Ayo kita makan! " Kai berteriak keras namun ia merasakan rasa sakit di telinga kiri nya yang ternyata di tarik oleh Yoona.

" Aw! Aw! Aw! Lepaskan Yoonie~ sakit~ " Kai mengelus telinga kiri nya sambil mem-pout kan bibir nya ke arah Yoona yang menatap nya tajam.

" Kita di hotel ini hanya berdua kah? " Yoona bertanya lembut.

" Tidak, " Kai menjawab.

" Lalu... mana yang lain nya, yeobo~? " Yoona bertanya manja.

" Ma-masih... tidur... " Kai menjawab gugup.

" Kalau begitu... BANGUN KAN MEREKA DULU BARU KAU MAKAN YEOBO! " Yoona memarahi Kai dan Kai langsung melesat untuk membangunkan yang lain nya. Kecuali Luhan/Tiffany karena dia tau kalau Luhan sedang sakit jadi kalau dia membangunkan Tiffany, sama saja ia membangunkan hyung nya itu.

Semua nya sudah berkumpul (kecuali Luhan/Tiffany) dan menikmati sarapan mereka dengan lahap. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan itu dari kamar Luhan. Mereka melihat Tiffany sedang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah kantuk nya.

" Noona... Maaf kami tidak membangunkan mu karena kami takut menggangu, mau sarapan apa? Biar aku memasak untuk mu, " Sehun bertanya perhatian sambil memijit pundak Tiffany.

" Gwenchanayo... nanti noona sarapan bersama hyung mu saja, biar aku yang memasak, kalian istirahat saja... atau kalian mau jalan-jalan? " Tiffany menawarkan.

" Tadi nya aku ingin membeli bubble tea bersama Seohyun, bolehkah? " Sehun bertanya. Tiffany mengangguk.

" Tentu saja boleh, belikan juga untuk yang lain terutama Luhan oppa karena aku tau dia sangat suka bubble tea, ada lagi yang mau jalan-jalan? " Tiffany bertanya sambil tersenyum melihat Sehun memeluk leher nya dengan manja dan Seohyun hanya bisa tertawa.

" Bolehkah aku dan Suzy pergi ke toko buku? " Tao bertanya setelah sebelum nya ia dan Suzy tertawa bersama.

" Boleh, belikan aku buku novel, Suzy tau novel apa yang aku suka... bagaimana dengan kalian? " Tiffany bertanya kepada Kai dan Yoona yang hanya saling bertatapan lalu menatap Tiffany.

" Aku ingin membeli pisau baru, silet dan golok... boleh kah? " Yoona bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya sedangkan semua orang shock mendengar pertanyaan Yoona.

" Untuk apa kau membeli semua benda itu!? Kau menyeramkan! " Kai bertanya khawatir. Yoona menatap tajam Kai lalu menjawab.

" Untuk mencukur bulu kaki dan ketek mu! Membotaki kepala mu! Juga membunuh mu! Otte!? " Yoona bertanya emosi karena Kai selalu membuat nya kesal. Kai hanya terdiam lalu menunduk. Semua orang tertawa.

" Ayolah... aku serius, kalian akan berjalan-jalan atau tidak? " Tiffany kembali bertanya. Yoona menggeleng sedangkan Kai hanya ikut menggeleng saat melihat Yoona menggeleng.

" Mian Jong In... aku hanya bercanda, " Yoona menepuk pundak Kai yang setelah itu tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh nya erat seperti anak memeluk umma nya.

" Ya! Waegeurae!? " Yoona bertanya panik.

" Aku suka memeluk tubuh hangat mu Yoonie... " Kai menjawab. Yoona hanya memutar bola mata nya dan membiarkan Kai memeluk tubuh nya erat selagi ia makan. Semua nya hanya tertawa melihat adegan tersebut.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu... aku mau membangunkan Luhan dulu karena dia belum sarapan, " Tiffany pergi ke kamar nya dengan Luhan dan membiarkan ke-6 adik nya berbincang dan tertawa bersama di meja makan.

Tiffany melihat Luhan yang mengucek mata nya sambil duduk di atas kasur. Namun yang Tiffany khawatir kan adalah, pipi Luhan basah dan ternyata Luhan menangis.

" Wae? " Tiffany bertanya panik dan Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya memeluk tubuh Tiffany dengan erat. Tiffany yang masih terkejut hanya membalas pelukan Luhan dan kembali bertanya.

" Wae? Kau kenapa menangis? " Tiffany bertanya.

" Aku... aku... kaget.. hiks... saat... hiks... kau tidak ada... hiks... di samping ku... hiks... aku kira... kau...hiks... kau meninggalkan.. hiks... ku... hiks... " Luhan menjawab dengan terisak dan Tiffany hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang manja dan itu menunjukan keadaan nya belum begitu baik.

" Jangan menangis... aku kan sudah di sini, lagi pula kenapa kau sangat manja? " Tiffany bertanya santai, Luhan melepaskan pelukan nya.

" Aku juga tidak tau... maafkan aku, kalau aku sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik, aku akan menjadi manja tingkat akut... ayo sarapan, aku lapar... " Luhan kembali menjadi namja sesungguh nya, bukan namja manja yang baru saja menangis. Tiffany menatap aneh kepada Luhan yang begitu cepat berubah sikap.

Saat berada di meja makan, Luhan hanya makan sendiri karena sebagian besar dari adik-adik nya sedang tidak di rumah. Yoona dan Kai sedang bermain video game di kamar Kai dan mereka menutup pintu nya agar saat mereka berteriak, suara mereka tidak terlalu terdengar sampai keluar, sedangkan Tiffany sedang memandikan Meonggu di toilet dan setelah itu memberi Meonggu makan.

" Aah~ Fany-ah! Temani aku makan! " Luhan memanggil Tiffany yang masih sibuk bersama Meonggu di ruang balkon ruang TV.

" Ne! Tunggu sebentar! " Tiffany menjawab panggilan Luhan lalu meninggalkan Meonggu yang sedang makan di balkon ruang TV. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Tiffany menghampiri nya sekarang lalu ia menatap Tiffany yang sudah duduk di depan nya.

" Mwo? " Tiffany bertanya.

" Terima kasih sudah mau merawat ku sampa sembuh... " Luhan berterima kasih dan Tiffany hanya mengangguk.

" Gwenchanayo... aku senang kau sembuh, " Tiffany tersenyum kecil.

" Mana yang lain? " Luhan bertanya sambil menatap ke sekeliling nya yang sepi.

" Ooh... tadi pagi waktu kau belum bangun, aku membiarkan mereka untuk jalan-jalan karena selama di sini, mereka belum sempat _refreshing _jadi sekarang mereka lagi keluar. Sehun dan Seohyun sedang beli bubble tea sedangkan Suzy dan Tao sedang ke toko buku, ya... dan Kai juga Yoona... kau sudah tau mereka di mana, " Tiffany melirik kamar Kai yang berisik dengan video game dan teriak-teriakan dari mereka berdua jika salah satu dari mereka kalah atau pun menang.

" Oooh... kenapa kau tidak ikut jalan-jalan? Kan kau juga belum _refrshing _selama di sini, aku kasihan melihat nasib mu yang menjadi tertua di antara 6 adik mu di sini selagi unnie dan oppa mu di pulau semua, kau pasti bosan... " Luhan bertanya lalu tersenyum melihat Tiffany yang tersenyum juga.

" Kalau aku pergi... siapa yang akan mengurus mu di sini? Kan kau masih sakit, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu dengan 2 makhluk aneh itu di sini, itu sama saja dengan aku menyerahkan nyawa mu pada mereka, " Tiffany membuat Luhan tertawa.

" Hahahaha... iya aku mengerti, tapi... apa kau tidak merasa bosan? " Luhan kembali bertanya. Tiffany hanya menggeleng.

" Tidak... lagi pula selagi ada waktu luang, aku memasukan undangan-undangan ke dalam amplop, atau tidak menonton TV.. lalu saat waktu nya makan siang aku pasti memasak dan memberi makan Meonggu, setelah itu aku tidur siang dan saat bangun aku langsung menyiapkan makan sore dan mandi... nanti malam, aku harus memasak makan malam dan membereskan nya setelah makan malam selesai, lalu aku menikmati free time ku dan saat waktu nya tidur, aku tidur... tidak begitu membosankan, " Tiffany yang memang terbiasa di tinggal orang tua menjadi kan mengurus rumah, memasak, mengurus adik-adik juga unnie nya dan menjaga anggota keluarga nya sebagai kegiatan yang selalu ia gunakan setiap hari, jadi menurut nya, semua kegiatan tersebut selalu menyenangkan.

" Kau tidak ingin pergi keluar? " Luhan kembali bertanya.

" Tidak... aku masih harus membersihkan rumah dan mengabari umma juga Kyulim ahjumma di pulau, " Tiffany menjawab dan Luhan hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Ya sudah... kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, " Luhan beranjak pergi ke kamar nya untuk membersihkan diri lalu Tiffany berkata.

" Ne, aku sudah menyiapkan handuk kering untuk mu di toilet dan pakaian nya di atas kasur, " Tiffany tersenyum saat Luhan mengusak rambut nya lembut.

" Gomawo, " Luhan berterima kasih dan berlalu ke kamar. Tiffany mengambil ponsel nya yang bergetar lalu menerima panggilan dari Hyoyeon.

" Ne unnie? "

" _Fany-ah! Nan jeongmal bogoshipeoyo~! Kapan kalian pulang ke pulau? Jessica dan Taeyeon unnie terus menerus menanyakan kalian... " _Hyoyeon berbicara di telepon dengan nada yang terdengar sangat merindukan adik-adik nya.

" Kami akan pulang besok pagi unnie, nado jeongmal bogoshipeo~! "

" _Bagus lah... mana yang lain? Kenapa sepi? Biasa nya sangat berisik... "_

" Seohyun, Sehun, Suzy dan Tao sedang pergi keluar, Kai dan Yoona sedang bermain video game di kamar nya dan Luhan sedang mandi, "

" _Oh... ku kira kau sendirian di hotel, aku khawatir... "_

" Mana mungkin si ikan Lohan membiarkan ku sendirian di hotel? Dia pasti akan meng-ekori ku terus... " Hyoyeon tertawa mendengar jawaban Tiffany.

" _Bagus lah itu berarti dia sayang pada mu, dia khawatir dan menjaga mu dengan baik... kau tau, aku sedang bersama Minseok oppa di sini... kami berdua sedang makan siang bersama di Gon Gracia dengan Sooyoung/Chanyeol, Jessica/Kris dan tentu saja kakak tertua kita.. Taeyeon unnie dan Suho oppa... mereka ikut mendengarkan percakapan kita sekarang, "_

" Waah! Apakah mereka mendengar kan aku bicara!? " Tiffany bertany antusias.

" _Tentu saja! Dengarkan baik-baik... " _Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan senang dari 8 orang di sana.

" _Annyeong Fany-ah! "_ Mereka menyapa Tiffany dengan sangat meriah. Tiffany hanya tertawa mendengar sambutan tersebut.

" Waah~... nan jeongmal bogoshipeoyo~! " Tiffany terdengar sangat merindukan ke-8 saudara nya yang jauh berada di pulau sekarang.

" _Nado Fany-ah... kami juga merindukan mu dan yang lain nya, oh ya! Karena kita hampir 1 minggu tidak bertemu... biasa nya kau curhat pada kami, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan sekarang? "_ Terdengar itu suara Suho yang berbicara pada Tiffany yang sedang berpikir. Mendengar pertanyaan Suho, Tiffany terpikir kejadian yang menimpa Luhan, Baekhyun dan D.O saat malam hari dan ia teringat dengan preman yang berkata 'Tuan Jaedong' yang berarti itu adalah '_mantan' _ayah nya. Tadi nya ia ingin bercerita tentang itu, namun ia mengurungkan niat nya karena itu masalah yang harus di selesaikan secara 4 mata, tidak bisa di telepon.

" Okeh... tapi kalian janji tidak akan merespon berlebihan, anggap saja aku bercerita seperti biasa, yaksok? "

" _YAKSOK! "_ Semua nya berjanji.

" Baiklah... 3 hari yang lalu, Luhan sakit demam tinggi dan kami belum sempat membawa nya ke rumah sakit... tapi pada malam hari nya, dia merengek ingin tidur satu ranjang bersama ku... " Belum sempat meneruskan cerita nya, sudah terdengar teriakan heboh di telepon yang tak lain dan tak bukan pasti teriakan 8 saudara nya yang jauh di sana.

" _Bagaimana? Pasti kalau tidur dengan Luhan, kau harus memeluk nya atau tidak dia yang memeluk mu... itu sudah kebiasaan nya sedari kecil, " _Terdengar suara Suho yang bercerita pendek tentang Luhan.

" _Atau saat di pagi hari kau langsung muntah-muntah dan mengidam sesuatu? Apa kau bisa berjalan sekarang? " _Itu suara Chanyeol dan seketika semua orang berteriak kesal kepada Chanyeol dan terdengar suara tawa Kris dan Xiumin yang mendukung sedangkan Tiffany hanya bisa diam karena terkejut.

" Tentu saja tidak muntah-muntah apa lagi mengidam sesuatu! Aku baik-baik saja! Normal seperti biasa nya! Dan... Yaa memang begitu... saat kami tidur di kasur, dia memeluk pinggang ku dan aku memeluk kepala nya seperti memeluk anak ku sendiri, aneh memang karena aku tidak terbiasa, tapi seperti nya dia terlihat sangat nyaman bila aku peluk lebih erat... dia suka hangat, " Tiffany kembali bercerita.

" _Kau bukan TIDAK terbiasa... tapi BELUM terbiasa Fany-ah... jangan terbuai dengan perlakuan lembut nya, walaupun begitu dia tetap pervert dan ganas! Tak jauh dari adik-adik nya terutama si 2 Kotoran Evil Sehun dan Kai! " _Itu suara Minseok atau Xiumin yang membuat semua nya tertawa termasuk Tiffany.

" Aku sudah tau oppa... maka nya aku ragu untuk tidur satu ranjang dengan nya, karena dia pervert seperti kalian ber-4... para calon suami! " Tiffany membuat ke-4 unnie nya tertawa sambil menyetujui perkataan nya.

" _Kau benar Fany-ah! Mereka memang pervert! Bibit utama nya ada di 2 tiang listrik ini... Chanyeol dan Kris oppa, karena menurut ku, Suho oppa dan Minseok oppa masih baik... mereka sangat jarang membicarakan hal yang berbau 'pervert' tapi 2 tiang listrik ini sangat sering menjadikan tema 'pervert' sebagai bahan gosip harian mereka dan tema tersebut selalu menjadi hot topik, bagus sekali Cho Chanyeol! "_ Itu Sooyoung yang berbicara lalu kembali mengundang tawa.

" Chanyeol oppa! Berhati-hati lah dengan Sooyoung unnie... dia tipe perempuan yang sangat teliti dan tajam, jadi semua gerak-gerik mu akan terbaca dan terlihat oleh nya... " Tiffany memberi tahu dan ke-3 unnie nya menyetujui perkataan Tiffany.

" _Baiklah Tiffany! Terima kasih, itu informasi yang sangat penting untuk ku! Jadi kalau aku sudah bersikap 'aneh' di depan nya dan menyeringai... aku akan mencari cara agar dia tidak melihat nya dan aku bisa langsung menikmati 'makan malam' ku tanpa tolakan dan ketauan... hahahaa " _Tiffany mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa.

" Bersikap lah yang lembut pada nya... aku tak mau unnie-unnie ku di sakiti oleh kalian ber-4! Kalau salah satu dari mereka mengadu tentang kalian menyakiti nya, lihat saja kalau kalian bertemu kami ber-4... "Tiffany mengancam. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kamar dan ia menghampiri Tiffany yang terlihat asik menelepon dengan seseorang.

" Oh! Ada Luhan di sisi ku! Sebentar! " Tiffany menyalakan mode loudspeaker nya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk menyapa hyung juga noona nya di sana.

" Annyeong hyungdeul! Annyeong noonadeul! " Luhan menyapa dengan ceria seketika di telepon tersebut terdengar teriakan senang.

" _Hey brother! Kami sangat merindukan kalian! Kalian tau... acara pernikahan kami sebentar lagi dan itu membuat kami stress maka dari itu... kalian cepat lah pulang! Bantu kami melupakan rasa gugup dan stress nya bersama-sama... "_ Kris terdengar sangat stress melihat waktu pernikahan nya dengan Jessica semakin dekat lalu Tiffany dan Luhan hanya tersenyum.

" Tenang hyung... kami pulang besok pagi, " Luhan menjawab.

" _Ya... kami menunggu di sini, cepat pulang uri adeul dan uri ttal~ Xiumin umma merindukan kalian sayang~! " _Suara Xiumin terdengar sangat keras dan melengking seperti yeoja membuat Tiffany dan Luhan menjauhkan telepon nya segera.

" YA! HYUNG! KECILKAN SUARA MU! " Luhan menyentak Xiumin yang seperti nya di tertawakan oleh hyung juga noona nya di sana, termasuk Tiffany yang berada di sebelah nya.

" _Mianhae... hyung terlalu semangat untuk menyuruh kalian pulang, "_ Semua nya kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Xiumin.

" KAMI PULANG! " Terdengar suara Seohyun, Suzy, Tao dan Sehun yang baru saja pulang dari acara _refreshing _nya. Mereka ber-4 langsung berkumpul dengan Luhan dan Tiffany yang sedang menelepon dengan anggota keluarga mereka.

" _Heh! Kau Devil! Jangan coba-coba menyakiti Seohyunnie! Awas saja kalau kau meminta yang aneh-aneh! " _ Suho memperingati Sehun yang hanya mempout-kan bibir nya.

" Bagaimana bisa aku meminta yang aneh-aneh dan menyakiti Seobaby di sini!? Banyak polisi yang mengawasi ku! " Sehun menjawab peringatan Suho dengan nada yang terdengar protes. Saat itu, Yoona dan Kai keluar dari kamar dan ikut mengobrol.

" _Polisi? Ada polisi di dalam kamar hotel mu? "_ Kris bertanya.

" Ish! Bukan polisi sungguhan! Fany noona, Yoona noona dan Suzy adalah polisi ku di sini! Dan mereka punya ekor yang tidak pernah mau pisah yaitu Luhan hyung, Kai hyung dan Tao! Mereka itu seperti CCTV yang di beri nyawa hyung! " Sehun membuat semua nya tertawa lalu mendapat jitakan dari Luhan, Kai dan Tao.

Mereka terus bercakap-cakap sampai malam dan akhir nya itu ber akhir karena Tiffany harus memasak makan malam. Mereka makan malam dengan keadaan seperti biasa nya yaitu ribut.

" Meonggu~! " Suzy memanggil Meonggu sambil membawa mangkuk makanan nya. Lalu Meonggu berlari ke arah nya dan terus memperhatikan mangkuk yang di pegang Suzy.

" Kau mau mangkuk ini? " Suzy bertanya lalu Meonggu meng-gonggong kecil sambil menabrak-nabrak kaki Suzy pertanda ia ingin makan. Suzy tertawa melihat nya lalu ia menaruh mangkuk tersebut di lantai, dengan segera Meonggu memakan makanan nya.

skip

Dari kejauhan sana, ke-4 pasangan yang terlihat sangat serasi tersebut sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran. Karena hari pernikahan Taeyeon/Suho dan Kris-Jessica hanya tinggal 4 hari lagi jadi mereka akan melepaskan rasa stress nya secara bersama-sama walaupun tanpa ke-8 adik nya yang sedang berada di Seoul dalam rangka acara sekolah.

" Ya! Jangan ambil makanan itu! " Hyoyeon menepis tangan Xiumin lalu menjitak kepala nya.

" Aww! Aish! Appo Hyo~ " Xiumin mempout kan bibir nya imut, menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby nya, menampakan puppy eyes nya sambil mengelus pelan kepala nya yang di jitak oleh Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon yang melihat wajah seperti itu langsung menepuk kedua pipi Xiumin dengan arah berlawanan, menutup kedua mata Xiumin, menarik bibir Xiumin lalu mendorong wajah sang calon suami sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Semua nya tertawa melihat kejadian lucu yang selalu terjadi pada pasangan XiuHyo ini.

" Aish! Kau galak sekali! " Xiumin mengusap wajah nya pelan sedangkan Hyoyeon menatap nya malas.

" Lalu untuk apa kau memasang wajah menjijikan itu, eoh!? Sudah tau aku tidak menyukai nya dan kau malah menampakan nya! Itu salah mu! " Hyoyeon menjawab malas sambil mengunyah makanan nya dengan santai.

" Tapi kan seharus nya kau itu bangga mempunyai suami seperti ku, aku ini tampan, imut, mempesona dan bahkan banyak wanita yang bilang bahwa aku itu arjuna yang memiliki keturunan malaikat~ maka dari itu, banyak yeoja yang menyukai ku sehingga- " Belum sempat Xiumin menyelesaikan pidato yang bertema 'memuji diri sendiri' tersebut, Hyoyeon sudah memasuki mulut nya dengan cup-cake dalam satu hentakan.

" Sehingga wajah mu tidak pernah di takdir kan untuk di beri pujian oleh ku, tidak pernah di restui oleh ke-7 saudara mu dan tidak patut di perlihat kan di depan umum! Cepat telan cup-cake nya! " Hyoyeon membuat Xiumin mengunyah cepat dan menelan nya segera sambil meminum satu gelas air.

" Kalian ini kapan mau akur eoh? " Jessica bertanya sambil tertawa kecil.

" Sampai dia tidak narsis lagi! Aku muak melihat wajah nya yang selalu ia buat imut yang padahal malah terlihat menyeramkan di mata ku! Arrrghh! " Hyoyeon menatap Xiumin kesal. Xiumin hanya mem-poutkan bibir nya.

" Jangan mem-poutkan bibir mu atau aku tarik lebih keras!? " Hyoyeon sudah menjulurkan tangan nya dengan kuda-kuda mencubit, segera Xiumin mengubah bentuk bibir nya menjadi normal seperti biasa. Semua nya tertawa melihat kejadian tersebut.

" Jessie~ kau mau ini chagi? " Kris memperlihatkan 1 buah macaroon berwarna pink dan Jessica mengangguk lalu Kris menyuapi Jessica dengan macaroon tersebut. Xiumin terlihat iri dan ia langsung menyandarkan tubuh nya dengan lemas ke senderan kursi yang ia duduki lalu kembali mem-poutkan bibir nya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. Setiap Hyoyeon melirik nya, ia langsung menampakan wajah normal nya yang cool tetapi pada saat Hyoyeon tidak melihat nya, ia akan menampakan wajah cute dan manja nya dengan sangat imut.

Tanpa di sengaja, Hyoyeon melihat wajah Xiumin yang masih menggembungkan pipi chubby nya dan mem-poutkan bibir nya lucu. Hyoyeon langsung menyuapi Xiumin dengan macaroon lalu ia menatap kesal ke arah sang calon suami.

" Sudah ku bilang jangan menampakan wajah itu lagi Cho Minseok! " Hyoyeon memarahi Xiumin yang masih menampakan wajah tersebut.

" Habis nya aku iri melihat Kris hyung dan Sica noona yang sangat romantis~ Jadi aku kesal dan otomatis wajah ku jadi seperti ini! " Xiumin menjawab dengan nada manja. " Masih menampakan wajah menjijikan itu, aku cubit pipi mu sekeras mungkin! " Hyoyeon mengancam tetapi Xiumin pura-pura tidak mendengarkan nya.

" Aku tarik hidung mu! " Hyoyeon melanjutkan namun Xiumin tetap pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Karena Hyoyeon sudah tidak tahan, ia menghirup nafas sedalam mungkin lalu menghembuskan nya kasar.

" Aku tarik telinga mu sampai putus! Potong pipi mu dan akan ku jadikan daging burger! Aku akan mencabuti bulu ketek mu secara paksa! Aku potong PANTAT mu dan juga DADA mu! Otte!? " Hyoyeon mengancam dengan lebih sadis membuat Xiumin menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada sambil menyilangkan kaki nya seperti perempuan dan berteriak.

" Andwae~! " Xiumin berteriak seperti yeoja yang akan di perkosa. Semua nya kembali tertawa melihat Hyoyeon yang terlihat manly sedangkan Xiumin terlihat girly.

" Ya! Sooyoung-ah... aku butuh air! " Chanyeol berteriak kepada Sooyoung yang kebetulan sedang membawakan minum untuk Taeyeon. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan kepala nya basah dan ternyata Sooyoung menyiram kepala nya dengan air putih.

" YAK! Kenapa kau siram kepala ku,eoh!? Aku minta 1 gelas air untuk minum! Bukan air untuk menyiram kepala ku! " Chanyeol marah sedangkan Sooyoung berjalan dengan santai menuju Taeyeon yang tertawa lalu ia duduk sambil bercanda dengan yang lain dan menunjukan wajah tidak berdosa nya.

skip

Acara pernikahan Taeyeon/Suho dan Jessica/Kris akan segera di mulai. Ke-8 adik-adik nya sudah berkumpul dan siap berangkat ke gedung pernikahan untuk merias sang pengantin. Sesampai nya di gedung, kedua anggota keluarga tersebut memisahkan diri dan pergi keruang rias masing-masing.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Suho/Kris Room

" Ya! Hyung! Jangan ambil PSP ku! " Sehun merengek kepada Kai yang mengambil PSP nya secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba lewat langsung menjitak Kai dan mengambil PSP Sehun.

" Ah~ Chan Hyung! Kembalikan PSP ku! " Sehun mulai mengejar Chanyeol dengan berputar-putar di ruangan tersebut.

" Ya! Bisakah kalian diam!? Kalian ini sudah besar! Lihat lah penampilan kalian! Kalian begitu tampan dan dewasa sekarang, tidak seperti biasa nya yang acak-acakan! Aku yakin calon istri kalian tidak akan berkedip setelah melihat nya, bersikap dewasa lah! " Xiumin mulai menceramahi adik-adik nya. Tapi ke-3 adik nya tersebut tidak mengindahkan perkataan nya. Mereka langsung berkaca saat mendengar kata 'kalian begitu tampan dan dewasa sekarang,' dan berpose dengan wajah yang berkarisma.

Bayangkan saja, Sehun yang mempunyai potongan rambut ke-atas dengan warna rambut blonde muda nya, Kai dengan warna rambut cokelat nya lalu Chanyeol dengan warna rambut coklat muda nya. Tubuh tinggi mereka membuat hal tersebut tambah sempurna dan berkali-kali lipat menambah ketampanan nya. (Aaaaah ini mah yang nulis nya mimisan~)

" Sudah selesai berkaca nya? " Tao bertanya malas melihat ke-3 saudara nya yang masih asik berpose di depan cermin.

" Kau tau... aku ini pangeran, aku sangat mempesona.. benarkan Zitao?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Tao yang menatap nya nanar. Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas nya dan mengangguk.

" Iya kau pangeran dan sangat mempesona, puas? " Tao bertanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berpose di depan kaca.

Taeyeon/Jessica Room

" Unnie! Aku tidak mau pakai high-heels! Ini terlalu tinggi! " Terdengar teriakan Seohyun dari fitting room yang terletak paling jauh di antara yang lain nya. Semua nya tertawa mendengar keluhan Seohyun.

" Haaaah~ kalau bukan karena demi Taeyeon unnie dan Sica unnie, aku tidak akan pernah mau memakai high-heels ini.. " Hyoyeon juga merasa tidak nyaman mengenakan high-heels.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh. Dan setelah itu, terdengar rengekan Yoona dan Tiffany dan suara tawa. Semua orang khawatir dan Sooyoung lah yang melihat kedua dongsaeng nya tersebut. Sooyoung hanya menghela nafas nya dengan malas setelah melihat Yoona dan Tiffany terjatuh karena mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga mereka saling bertabrakan dan terjatuh bersama.

" Aku kira kalian menjatuhkan lampu kristal itu... aku khawatir lampu kristal nya rusak dan kami harus mengganti nya, " Sooyoung mendapat 2 lirikan tajam dari adik-adik nya yang kesal.

" Jadi kau lebih mengkhawatir kan lampu kristal yang jatuh dari pada memikirkan keadaan kami yang terjatuh sekarang!? Seharus nya kau bertanya tentang keadaan kami unnie! Kau jahat sekali, " Yoona berkata kesal.

"Ah biarkan saja... dasar jerapah aneh, sudah tinggi masih saja memakai high-heels... makin lama dia makin mirip tangga untuk memanjat pohon mangga di belakang rumah, " Tiffany tidak menghiraukan Sooyoung yang sudah melepaskan high-heels nya yang sebelah kanan dan sudah dalam aba-aba akan melempar Tiffany dengan heels yang ada tangan kanan nya sekarang.

" Awas kau! " Sooyoung mengejar Tiffany dan Yoona ikut berlari untuk membantu Tiffany. Mereka berlari sampai keluar ruangan dan tidak sengaja masuk ke ruangan keluarga anak-anak Cho.

Betapa terkejut nya Tiffany dan Yoona karena saat masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, mereka di suguhi pandangan yang sangat memalukan. Kai dan Luhan yang belum mengenakan celana panjang mereka dan Sehun malah membawa lari celana-celana tersebut.

" Omo! " Tiffany dan Yoona langsung tutup mata sedangkan Luhan dan Kai sudah berusaha mati-matian mengejar Sehun untuk mendapatkan celana mereka karena malu di lihat sang calon istri. Anak-anak Cho yang lain hanya tertawa melihat adegan tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan dan Kai meminta maaf kepada Tiffany dan Yoona yang masih terlihat shock setelah melihat kejadian barusan.

" Kami juga yang salah karena tiba-tiba masuk... maaf kan kami, tadi kami sedang di kejar-kejar oleh Sooyoung unnie maka dari itu kami mengamankan diri di sini, sekali lagi kami sangat minta maaf! " Tiffany meminta maaf dan beberapa kali menunduk tanda maaf bersama Yoona.

" Gwenchanayo... dan... ma-maaf soal yang tadi... " Kai mengelus tenguk nya karena malu mengingat kejadian saat ia dan Luhan tidak mengenakan celana sedangkan Sehun membawa kabur celana mereka.

" A-ah.. g-gwenchana.. hehe.. ne g-gwenchanayo.. " Yoona menjawab gugup dengan tawa garing nya yang sebenar nya menahan malu karena melihat Kai tidak mengenakan celana untuk pertama kali nya.

Suasana menjadi hening dan canggung lalu tiba-tiba Xiumin memanggil Tiffany dan Yoona.

" Ahhh! Nae ttal! Apakah kalian sudah makan? Kalau belum ayo kita makan! Oppa membawa banyak makanan hari ini karena oppa ingat kepada kalian ber-8 terutama Sooyoung dan kalian berdua! Ayo makan! " Xiumin menarik tangan Yoona dan Tiffany untuk duduk dan menikmati makanan yang ia beli.

Selagi makan bersama, Suho dan Kris masih dalam proses merias. Tiba-tiba, Xiumin dan Chanyeol berjalan layak nya yeoja seksi ke arah Suho dan Kris. Chanyeol duduk di atas meja rias yang Kris gunakan sambil membawa mangkuk bulgeogi dan Xiumin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdoa memasang wajah dan pose yang menggoda juga di seksi-seksi kan.

" Yeobo~ kau mau makan? Aku suapi yah! Say aaaa~ " Chanyeol bersikap seperti istri Kris dan itu membuat Kris ill-feel juga membuat sang tata rias tertawa.

" Ish! Apa-apaan kau ini! Cepat turun dari meja ku! Kau mengganggu saja! " Kris menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mengusir nya. Chanyeol yang emosi langsung memakan bulgeogi yang tadi nya akan di masukan ke dalam mulut Kris.

" Ya! Aku hanya ingin menggantikan Sica noona selagi kau masih di rias di sini! Aku tau ada Yoona dan Tiffany di sini yang bisa berperan sebagai Sica noona untuk sementara dan mendampingi mu di sini, tapi kau juga harus berpikir bahwa ada Kai dan Luhan di sini jadi kau jangan mengira kalau aku gay! Aku hanya ingin membuat mu terbiasa dengan perlakuan istri yang menggoda~ otte? " Chanyeol menaik turun kan alis nya dan Kris langsung mendorong wajah Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol terjatuh.

" Dengar kan aku baik-baik Cho Chanyeol... aku tidak butuh pengganti Jessica selagi aku masih di rias dan tanpa membiasakan diri pun aku sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Jessie yang menggoda, kau puas? Sekarang turun dari meja ku dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari ku! " Semua orang berteriak menggoda saat Kris berkata 'sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Jessie yang menggoda'. Kris mengusir Chanyeol yang masih duduk di lantai lalu pada saat Chanyeol menungging karena akan bangun, Kris menendang bokong nya dan membuat Chanyeol jatuh kembali. Semua orang tertawa melihat kejadian tersebut.

" Chagi~ Yeobo~ Darling~ Baby~ Sayang~ kau lapar yah? Aku suapi makan yah? Buka mulut mu~ " Xiumin memperlakukan Suho layak nya sang suami tercinta yang padahal ia anggap sebagai sang kakak ter-menjijikan. Suho hanya menuruti perintah Xiumin dan ternyata Xiumin menyuapi nya dengan kasar.

" Ya! Pelan-pelan! Uhuk... uhuk... " Suho tersedak karena belum sempat ia menyiapkan mulut nya untuk terbuka, Xiumin sudah menjejalkan bulgeogi ke mulut nya dalam satu hentakan.

" Aduh~ mian darling~ aku tidak sengaja... " Xiumin memberikan minum dengan seringaian jahil di wajah nya. Ya, sebenar nya dia sengaja menyuapi Suho dengan kasar agar Suho jengkel pada nya. Suapan kedua pun tetap kasar dan Suho menolak untuk suapan ketiga. " Iiih~ aku kan sudah berpose se-seksi mungkin! Kau malah menolak suapan ku! " Xiumin mulai berpose menggoda di depan Suho. Suho hanya mendelik nya dan berkata.

" Se-seksi apa pun kau berpose di depan ku, mau sampai kau telanjang di depan ku... Taeyeon tetap menjadi yang paling seksi dan menggoda untuk ku, " Suho membuat satu ruangan kembali berteriak menggoda karena menyebut Taeyeon seksi juga menggoda.

" YA! Stop! Tahan hasrat mu para laki-laki yang akan menikah... setelah kalian mengikat janji di altar dan sah menjadi pasangan suami istri, kalian bisa meminta jatah kepada mereka ber-2 setiap hari dengan ronde yang tidak terhitung... bagus bukan? Sekarang berhenti membicarakan hal menjijikan seperti tadi karena kami belum sudi jika kalian menyebut salah satu dari anggota keluarga kami seksi, menggoda atau apa pun itu karena itu menjijikan! Sangat menjijikan! Okey? Mohon perhatian nya saudara-suadara... " Tiffany membuat Suho dan kris berbinar-binar dengan perkataan nya.

" Ahhhh~ aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menikahi mu Yoongie~ " Kai memeluk Yoona dari belakang.

" Mwo? Wae? " Yoona bertanya heran.

" Aku ingin cepat 'menikmati' mu~ dan meminta jatah setiap hari dengan ronde yang tidak terhitung... bagus bukan? " Kai menggoda Yoona yang setelah nya membelalakan mata nya lalu melepas paksa pelukan Kai.

" Aish! Dasar pervert! Kerbau mesum! " Yoona menjauh dari Kai dan memeluk Tiffany dengan pura-pura ketakutan. " Jangan peluk-peluk Fany-ku! " Luhan menarik Tiffany ke dalam pelukan nya. Selagi ke-3 orang itu berdebat, Tiffany tetap menikmati makanan nya dalam keadaan apa pun.

Chu~

Luhan mencium pipi Tiffany dengan gemas dan memeluk pinggang Tiffany lebih erat. Tiffany tidak protes atau pun menghindar, ia tetap menikmati makanan nya. Mungkin karena suhu tubuh Tiffany bisa terbilang hangat, Luhan tidak melepaskan ciuman nya dan malah memper-erat pelukan nya dengan kesan gemas kepada Tiffany.

" Pipi mu tembam, kenyal juga hangat! Tubuh mu juga hangat! " Luhan terus menenggelamkan wajah nya ke leher Tiffany dan Tiffany tetap tidak merespon.

skip

Acara pun di mulai dan tamu undangan mulai memenuhi gedung pernikahan Taeyeon/Suho juga Jessica/Kris. Namun ada suatau hal yang mengejutkan. Seseorang yang mereka benci datang ke acara pernikahan tersebut tanpa di undang...

Siapa dia?

TBC

HOHOHO~ Chapter 1 done! Ada yang mau chapter 2? Mau? Mau? *iklan HEXOS #plak di tunggu Chap 2 nya ne~ RCL nya jangan lupa! Oh iya! Folow juga ExoshidaeF dan nabilanabol itu tweeter Nabolo jadi kalo mau tau update-an nya fanfic ku dari situ aja... GOMAWO! SARANGHANDA!


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Love

Author : Nabolo1707

Main Cast : LuFany (Luhan/Tiffany), SuYeon (Suho/Taeyeon), XiuYeon (Xiumin/Hyoyeon), HunSeo (Sehun/Seohyun), TaoZy (Tao/Suzy as pemain tambahan), SooYeol (Sooyoung/Chanyeol, KrisSica (Kris/Jessica), YoonKai (Yoona/Kai)

Length : Chapter 2 of ?

Summary : Perjodohan antara anak-anak keluarga Kim dan anak-anak keluarga Cho yang sangat rumit.

Desclaimer : Exo milik tuhan, SNSD milik tuhan, Suzy milik tuhan tapi FF ini milik saya~ hohoho

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family etc.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ

RCL PLEASE~

Check it out! ^^

_Acara pun di mulai dan tamu undangan mulai memenuhi gedung pernikahan Taeyeon/Suho juga Jessica/Kris. Namun ada suatu hal yang mengejutkan. Seseorang yang mereka benci datang ke acara pernikahan tersebut tanpa di undang..._

_Siapa dia?_

Orang yang tidak pernah membuat anak-anak keluarga Kim merasa senang atau pun bahagia. Mereka merasa tersiksa dan frustasi jika orang-orang ini datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Orang itu bernama Kim Kyuhyun dan 9 saudara nya yang lain bernama Kim Donghae, Kim Eunhyuk, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Kim Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Kim Hoseok dan Kim Siwon. Mungkin seharus nya adalah 'orang-orang' bukan 'seseorang' tapi karena mereka selalu bekerja sama, mereka selalu di hitung satu oleh anak keluarga Kim. Mereka ber-4 adalah kakak dan adik sepupu Taeyeon juga adik-adik nya. Mereka berasal dari keluarga sang umma yang memang bermarga Kim, mereka adalah anak dari adik umma nya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon anak dari Kim Sunye yang memang anak ke-2 di keluarga Kim, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah anak dari Kim Hana yang urutan ke-3 di keluarga Kim. Gyuri adalah anak pertama dan ia mempunyai 4 adik, Kim Sunye, Kim Hana, Kim Hyera dan terakhir adalah Kim Seoyung. Kim Hyera sudah di karunia 3 anak laki-laki bernama Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Jung Min dan Kim Hyung Joon.

Kim Seoyung di karuniai 3 anak laki-laki juga bernama Kim Jungkook, Kim Taehyung (V) dan Kim Ho Seok (J-hope). Yang pertama menyadari kedatangan 10 pria tampan itu adalah Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon karena mereka sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, untung nya ke-10 sepupu nya juga 4 bibi nya tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka di sana.

Tiffany dan Yoona sedang duduk di salah satu meja khusus untuk keluarga Kim bersama ke-6 anak keluarga Cho dan mereka tengah berbincang kecil. Pembicaraan Tiffany terpotong karena tiba-tiba ponsel nya berbunyi. "_Untuk apa Hyo unnie menelepon?" _pikir nya.

" Yeoboseyo? "

" _Fany-ah! Ini bencana Fany-ah... INI BENCANA! " _

" Bencana? Bencana apa? "

" _10 setan keluarga Kim datang ke acara ini bersama Sunye imo, Hana imo, Hyeran imo dan Seoyung imo! Aish! Aku yakin mereka pasti akan tinggal di pulau ini untuk beberapa hari dan pasti di hotel yang sama dengan kita, aku harap besok mereka pulang dan pada saat aku bangun, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan mereka di area keluarga Kim... aku sangat berharap akan hal itu, " _

" MWO!? " Tiffany sedikit berteriak dan membuat 7 orang di dekat nya menatap nya bingung. Lalu Tiffany tersenyum kikuk dan meminta maaf setelah hal memalukan yang ia lakukan tadi. "Bagaimana bisa mereka datang!? Bukan nya mereka sekolah!? " Tiffany sedikit berbisik dan menunduk menahan rasa kesal dan amarah nya.

" _Kim Mi-Young... kau dan Jessica pernah bersekolah di Amerika. Bukan nya weekend mereka telat 1 bulan dengan sekolah yang ada di Korea? Kita baru saja menghabiskan liburan kita bulan lalu... berarti sekarang giliran mereka yang berlibur bodoh, "_

" Ah... iya benar, aku lupa. Oh oh oh... kalau mereka libur 1 bulan, tidak mungkin besok mereka akan langsung pulang ke Amerika Kim Hyoyeon. Ada kemungkinan juga mereka akan menghabiskan liburan nya di pulau ini... 1 bulan bersama mereka. Great, " Tiffany mulai memijat jidat nya karena frustasi. _" Akan kah tuhan mengabulkan permintaan ku? Aku masih polos, suci dan menggemaskan. Pasti tuhan mendengar doa ku... iya kan Tiffany? "_

"Cuih! Polos? Suci? Menggemaskan!? Ya jidat mu menggemaskan unnie! Sampai-sampai aku ingin menjitak nya sekarang! " Tiffany mulai menggerutu dengan kesal dan dalam volume suara yang bisa di bilang pelan.

" _Kau tak sopan Mi-Young! Oh ya... beri tahu Yoona, Seohyun dan Suzy tentang hal ini. Dan kau harus tau, sekarang Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang menaiki panggung. Seperti nya mereka akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, "_ Mendengar perkataan Hyoyeon, Tiffany langsung menoleh ke arah panggung dan benar saja. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah bersiap-siap akan menyanyi.

" Bagus, aku akan mati sekarang. Baiklah nanti aku telepon lagi, annyeong! " Tiffany langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon nya dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Yoona. Yoona terkejut dan menoleh ke arah panggung, dia menutup mulut nya karena terkejut lalu menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang cemas dan frustasi. " Lebih baik kita pindah ke meja yang ada di taman belakang. Di sana sepi dan udara nya pasti segar, lagi pula di sini sangat ramai. Aku kurang nyaman dengan tempat ramai, ayo kita pindah! " Yoona menyaran kan akhir nya mereka pindah ke meja taman belakang.

Di sana memang sepi dan udara nya segar, tapi Tiffany menyadari sesuatu saat ia sudah duduk di kursi meja makan taman tersebut. Tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka, 8 sepupu nya sedang berbincang di salah satu meja yang bentuk nya sama seperti mereka. " Na, cham... " Tiffany mengeluh pelan tapi dapat di dengar oleh semua nya. " Ada masalah Fany-ssi? " Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati. " Ne? Anio... aku tidak apa-apa, haha aku hanya... hanya... ah! Melupakan sesuatu di dalam! Yoona, bisa kah kau temani aku ke dalam? Ada barang yang tertinggal di meja tadi, " Tiffany mengedipkan mata nya berkali-kali dan itu kode untuk Yoona agar ikut dengan nya ke dalam.

" Ah... ne... ayo, aku juga ingin mengambil minum, " Yoona ikut berbohong lalu pergi bersama Tiffany ke dalam gedung. Tiffany membawa Yoona ke toilet dan ia mulai bercerita, " Tadi... aku melihat 8 siluman itu duduk tak jauh dari meja kita. Aku takut mereka menyadari keberadaan kita maka dari itu aku pura-pura ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal, padahal aku sedang berpikir bagaimana cara nya agar kita tidak di kenali dan mulai berpikir di mana tempat yang aman dari 10 makhluk itu, " Tiffany menjelaskan. Yoona juga ikut berpikir, tak lama kemudian dia mempunyai ide.

" Oh! Aku tau! Kan 10 menit lagi kita mengganti pakaian kita dengan gaun hitam itu, kita ganti model rambut dan pakai topeng saja! " Yoona menyaran kan namun ia mendapat respon jitakan dari Tiffany. " YA! Apa kau gila!? Hanya kita berdua yang mengenakan topeng nanti, apa kau mau di sebut orang aneh oleh para tamu dan juga anak-anak keluarga Cho!? Bahkan umma, appa dan saudara kita yang lain pun pasti menatap kita aneh Kim Yoona! " Tiffany memarahi Yoona. " Aish! Lalu... apa yang harus kita lakukan!? " Yoona menjawab kesal.

" Ah... kalo tempat aman, aku tau dimana. Selagi acara berlangsung, pantai kan di tutup, kita bisa duduk di sana tanpa ada orang di sekeliling nya. Otte? " Yoona memberi saran sambil menaik turun kan alis nya. " Kau benar. Pantai adalah satu-satu nya tempat yang di tutup dan tidak ada pengunjung di sana... baiklah pantai adalah harapan terakhir kita untuk sekarang. Untuk penyamaran... seperti nya kita tidak usah menyamar. Biarkan saja mereka mengetahui kita dan semoga itu akan menjadi solusi terbaik untuk saat ini, aku berharap keputusan yang aku ambil tidak akan berubah menjadi sebuah bencana... " Tiffany pasrah.

-SKIP-

Acara selesai. Anak-anak keluarga Cho, anak-anak keluarga Kim dan juga ke-4 adik-adik Gyuri beserta ke-10 pria tampan sedang berbincang di sebuah meja besar. Mereka saling melepas rasa rinduk dan saling berkenalan satu sama lain dengan anak keluarga Cho.

" Oh iya! Apa kau tau Seohyun? " Seoyung berbicara kepada Seohyun yang menatap nya bingung. " Tau apa imo? " Seohyun balik bertanya. " Ke-10 saudara mu ini... akan pindah sekolah ke Korea dan mereka di pindah kan ke sekolah yang sama dengan kalian! semoga kalian semakin dekat ya dan imo yakin kalian bisa akur. Bahkan mereka bisa sering bersama dengan anak-anak keluarga Cho! Betul begitu Kyulim-ssi? " Seoyung tertawa setelah itu bersama yang lain kecuali Tiffany, Seohyun, Suzy dan Yoona. " Mati kita... " Suzy bergumam kecil.

" Ya sudah! Ayo kita ke hotel, aku yakin kalian pasti sangat kelelahan. Untuk Taeyeon, Jessica, Suho dan Kris, kalian akan tidur di kamar 9204 dan 9206, lantai 9. Umma sengaja menyediakan kamar untuk kalian di lantai paling atas karena umma yakin kalian pasti 'berisik' nanti malam... hahahaha... semoga malam ini menjadi malam pertama yang tak terlupakan untuk kalian yah! " Mendengar penuturan Gyuri, wajah Taeyeon dan Jessica memerah karena malu lalu mereka menyembunyikan wajah mereka di dada Kris dan Suho sedangkan yang lain tertawa.

Saat yang lain berjalan melewati 2 pasangan pengantin baru, berbeda dengan Tiffany, Yoona, Sooyoung dan Hyoyeon.

" Bekerja keras untuk malam ini dan malam lain nya! " –Hyoyeon.

" Jangan terlalu keras ya oppa... tahan nafsu mu hahaha! " –Sooyoung.

" Ingat keadaan dan jalan dengan benar. Sebisa mungkin harus berjalan secara norma! Arra!? " –Yoona.

" Buat lah sebanyak mungkin! Hwaiting! " –Tiffany.

" Aish! Sudah sana! " Jessica menendang bokong Tiffany karena Tiffany adalah tamu terakhir yang akan keluar dari gedung lagi pula jarak tubuh nya dan tubuh Tiffany tidak jauh jadi ia bisa menggapai bokong Tiffany dengan kaki nya. " APPO! " Tiffany memegang bokong nya sambil meringis. Bayangkan saja, di tendang dengan keras juga high-heels yang menjadi pelengkap nya. " Setidak nya kau harus ingat kalau kau mengenakan heels unnie! " Tiffany menggerutu lalu berjalan di bantu Yoona sedangkan ke-4 pengantin baru itu hanya tertawa.

" Ayo kita istirahat... aku sangaaaat lelah, " Taeyeon sedikit menggeliat di dalam pelukan Suho. " Hey... kau tidak boleh istirahat sebelum membuat suami mu terbang ke surga malam ini~ " Suho mulai menggoda istri nya yang hanya bisa menahan senyum malu lalu menyerukan kepala nya ke dalam pelukan Suho untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah nya. " Ayo Jessie! Siap-siap ku'kawin'i malam ini yeobo~ " Kris juga menggoda Jessica yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taeyeon.

Ke-esokan hari nya...

Pada pukul 10 pagi...

" Hoaaaam~ aarrgh... " Taeyeon menggeliat dan meringis kecil sambil memegangi bokong nya lalu dengan perlahan ia mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk. Taeyeon membuka mata nya dan dengan hati-hati ia menundukan kepala nya sambil mengangkat bed cover putih yang menutuoi tubuh... ekhem naked nya.

" Ha! " Taeyeon terperangah kaget dan kembali menutup tubuh nya dengan bed cover. Wajah nya memerah malu, ia menatap wajah angel suami nya yang masih terlelap dan... tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun. Taeyeon tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus rambut Suho dengan kasih sayang, ia menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung suami nya yang membuat Suho makin terlelap dengan sentuhan lembut nya. Taeyeon bangkit dari kasur nya dengan perlahan lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

-SKIP-

" Hoaaaam~ " Suho menggeliat saat terbangun dari tidur nya. Ia menghela nafas nya dan mulai membuka mata nya dengan perlahan saat ia merasa silau karena sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah nya sekarang. Suho meraba-raba tempat tidur nya yang tadi di tempati oleh Taeyeon. Suho langsung bangkit dari tidur nya menjadi duduk saat menyadari tidak ada Taeyeon di sisi nya sekarang. " Kemana dia? " Suho bertanya kepada diri nya sendiri lalu ia bangkit untuk mandi.

Cklek

Beberapa menit kemudian, Suho keluar dari kamar sambil mengeringkan rambut nya yang basah. Ia terpaku pada seorang wanita yang tengah membelakangi nya dan fokus memasak di dapur. Suho tersenyum dan berjalan menuju sang istri yang tengah berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakan setelah menaruh handuk nya ke senderan sofa.

**Grep**

" Omo! " Taeyeon menjatuhkan jeruk nipis yang berada di tangan nya karena terkejut dengan yang Suho lakukan. Suho memeluk erat istri nya dari belakang dan membuat Taeyeon terkejut. " Ya! Kau membuat ku terkejut Suho! " Taeyeon protes kepada Suho yang hanya tertawa kecil dan menyerukan wajah nya ke leher Taeyeon. Suho mengecupi leher Taeyeon dan membuat wanita di pelukan nya menggeliat kegelian. " Hey hey hey... hentikan. Sebaik nya kau duduk di sofa, bersantai sambil menonton TV dan akan ku panggil jika sarapan nya sudah siap, arra? " Taeyeon menghentikan sejenak acara masak memasak nya dan membujuk Suho untuk pergi dari dapur dan berhenti mengganggu nya. " Ani, aku tidak mau, " Suho menolak dan mempoutkan bibir nya sembari menaruh dagu nya di pundak Taeyeon.

Taeyeon membalikan tubuh nya dan menangkup pipi Suho dengan kedua tangan mungil nya. " Dengarkan aku Kim Joonmyeon, aku Kim Taeyeon yang status nya adalah ISTRI mu, membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk memasak tanpa ada gangguan apa pun. Aku ingin memberikan masakan pertama ku ini kepada mu dengan hasil yang memuaskan agar kau bisa menikmati nya nanti. Aku tidak mau membuat kita muntah-muntah tidak jelas dan membuat kenangan buruk di pagi hari pertama kita karena masakan ku hancur karena ulah mu, jadi... menurut pada ku dan duduk yang manis di sana. Arrasseo? " Taeyeon mencubit hidung Suho yang mengangguk imut.

" Tapi kau belum memberikan ku morning kiss~ " Suho menghentakan kaki nya seperti anak kecil sambil memajukan bibir bawah nya dan merengek. Taeyeon tertawa melihat tingkah Suho yang menggemaskan lalu Taeyeon menyuruh Suho untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. " Tutup mata mu, " Taeyeon memberi perintah dan Suho menurut. Taeyeon duduk di pangkuan Suho, memeluk leher Suho dengan tangan kiri nya dan menarik wajah Suho dengan tangan kanan nya.

**Chu~**

Taeyeon mengecup bibir Suho dan Suho tersenyum penuh arti saat merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibir nya. Suho memeluk pinggang Taeyeon dan merapatkan tubuh mereka sambil menghisap bibir Taeyeon dengan lembut. Taeyeon yang tahu bahwa Suho mengingkan lebih langsung menarik lidah Suho dan menggigit nya dengan keras. " Aww! " Suho melepaskan pagutan nya dan mengerang sakit sambil menjulurkan lidah nya.

" Kau mengambil kesempatan! Sudah cepat duduk sana! " Taeyeon bangkit dari duduk nya dan kembali meneruskan masakan nya yang sempat tertunda. " Ya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu! " Suho berjalan menuju sofa di ruang TV sambil mempoutkan bibir nya.

Tak lama kemudian, Taeyeon menyelesaikan semua masakan nya. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil masakan nya yang bisa di bilang banyak dan beraneka ragam. Taeyeon menengok ke belakang dan melihat Suho masih fokus menatap layar televisi, ia tersenyum jahil.

Taeyeon berjalan secara diam-diam untuk mengejutkan Suho dari belakang. Tanpa di ketahui, Suho juga sudah tahu bahwa Taeyeon akan mengejutkan nya dari belakang jadi ia membalikan tubuh nya dengan cepat pada saat Taeyeon berdiri untuk menepuk pundak nya, alhasil Taeyeon lah yang terkejut. " AAAH! " Taeyeon berteriak kaget saat Suho membalikan tubuh nya. Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan ia terjungkal ke lantai dari atas sofa. Taeyeon hanya mempoutkan bibir nya lalu mendudukan diri nya di lantai, di sebelah Suho yang masih setia menertawai nya. Suho mulai berhenti tertawa lalu mencoba mengatur nafas nya yang tersenga-sengal.

"Sudah puas tertawa nya, eoh? " Taeyeon bertanya kesal. Suho melirik ke arah sang istri lalu bangkit dari posisi tidur nya menjadi duduk. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Taeyeon yang menunduk dan memainkan ujung bantal sofa yang ada di pangkuan nya. Suho mengubah posisi duduk nya dan duduk menghadap Taeyeon.

**Tuk! **

" Aww! " Taeyeon meringis sakit lalu mengelus kepala nya yang sakit –karena di jitak sang suami- sambil menatap Suho yang tersenyum lebar. " Kenapa kau menjitak ku!? " Taeyeon protes. " Kau tau, jika kau marah seperti ini... kau malah terlihat lebih cantik dan menggairahkan~ " Suho berbisik di telinga Taeyeon dan Taeyeon mendorong wajah Suho agar menjauh. " Iiih! Menjauh! " Taeyeon menatap Suho dengan kesal. " Ayo kita sarapan! Nanti makanan nya dingin dan tidak enak! " Taeyeon mengajak Suho dengan nada kesal dan beranjak menuju dapur. Suho menahan nya lalu berkata "Mianhae... " Taeyeon tidak mendengar kan nya lalu mulai berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Suho pada pergelangan tangan nya. Suho menarik Taeyeon dalam sekali hentak dan...

**Greb**

Suho memeluk pinggang Taeyeon dengan kedua tangan nya sedangkan kedua tangan Taeyeon menumpu pada dada bidang Suho. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Suho menaik turun kan alis nya berkali-kali sambil tersenyum menggoda kepada Taeyeon yang sekarang wajah nya memerah. "Tadi malam adalah malam yang paling indah dan saaaaangat luar biasa! Gomawo... " Suho mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Taeyeon lalu mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Suho sangat menikmati bibir Taeyeon yang menurut nya sangat manis, lembut, kenyal dan bisa membuat nya kecanduan melebihi narkotika. Mereka melepas tautan bibir nya dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

" Cheonma... " Taeyeon menjawab sambil memeluk tubuh Suho dengan nyaman. Suho membalas pelukan Taeyeon dan mencium kepala sang istri dengan penuh cinta. " Ayo kita sarapan... aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan pertama istri ku tercinta~ " Suho mengusak rambut Taeyeon dan tertawa bersama.

Pagi yang manis dan berkenang...

-SKIP-

Jessica dan Kris belum bangun dari tidur nya walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Mereka memang kelelahan dengan acara pernikahan nya kemarin dan mereka juga sudah pasti 'kelelahan' dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di malam pertama #oke... oke... imagine sebentar. Di sisi lain, Taeyeon/Suho, Tiffany, Yoona, Luhan dan Kai sudah siap dengan pakaian jalan-jalan nya karena mereka akan pergi berjalan-jalan (bahasa nya acak-acakan gini -_- bae ah).

" Fany-ah, Yoongie... bisa kah kalian cek ke kamar Sica dan Kris? Sudah siang begini tapi mereka belum ada kabar, jika mereka belum bangun, bangunkan saja... " Taeyeon memberi perintah dengan lembut dan sebenar nya ia belum menuntaskan kalimat nya. " Arrasseo unnie! " Tiffany dan Yoona menjawab antusias namun Taeyeon berteriak. " TAPI! " Taeyeon membentak adik-adik nya yang selalu bertindak sebelum perintah yang berikan itu jelas, " Ingat... jangan masuk se-enak nya, ketuk dulu pintu nya, usahakan kalian menunggu sampai Kris atau Sica membuka nya dari dalam, jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan mereka, jika kalian di perbolehkan masuk... JANGAN PERNAH MASUK KE KAMAR TIDUR MEREKA TANPA IZIN. Camkan itu! Awas kalau kalian melanggar! " Taeyeon melanjutkan perintah nya dan menekan kan beberapa kata di kalimat yang ia sebut kan.

" Ne unnie! Algaesseumnida! " Yoona dan Tiffany memberi hormat layak nya seorang tentara lalu mereka berlari menuju lift hotel. Suho, Luhan dan Kai hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan 2 perempuan unik itu sedangkan Taeyeon hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya pelan melihat tingkah adik nya yang selalu aneh dan beda dari yang lain.

-SKIP-

" 9194... 9198... Ish! Mana kamar nya! " Tiffany mulai merasa kesal dan jenuh karena tidak menemukan kamar Sica/Kris yang padahal terletak di ujung lorong, 9026. " YA! Kau mencari apa!? " Yoona bertanya dari kejauhan. " Aku mencari dalaman ku! Tentu saja aku mencari kamar love bird kita yang baru saja menikah tadi malam! Kau pikir aku mencari apa lagi!? Kotoran semut? Yang benar saja! " Tiffany menggerutu. Yoona berjalan malas ke arah Tiffany yang masih sibuk mencari nomor kamar yang mereka tuju. Tiffany menatap Yoona tajam saat Yoona menatap nya dengan tatapan malas, " Apa!? " Tiffany bertanya ketus. " Hey... calm down sis... dasar singa jantan! " Yoona mengejek, " Aku perempuan KIM YOONA! Aku PE-REM-PU-AN, " Yoona sudah sakit kepala dengan ocehan-ocehan yang keluar dari mulut saudara nya itu akhir nya dia memegang kepala Tiffany dengan kedua tangan nya lalu mengarahkan kepala saudara nya itu ke arah kamar yang mereka tuju.

Tiffany tersenyum lebar lalu menatap Yoona dengan senyum bodoh nya. "Maaf kan aku aligator... ku kira kau sama bodoh nya dengan ku jadi kita akan sama-sama kesulitan untuk menemukan kamar love bird kerbau cutie pie kita, hehehe " Tiffany menggigit telunjuk nya sambil nyengir ke arah Yoona yang hanya memasang wajah kesal. " Otak kita tidak berbeda jauh, kita sama-sama bodoh. Tapi karena aku lebih pandai dan lebih rajin dari pada dirimu jadi bisa di bilang... yaa... otak ku 1% lebih pintar dari mu jadi wajar saja kalau aku lebih tanggap, " Yoona membuat Tiffany melepas sandal yang ia pakai sekarang dan sudah siap melempar nya tepat di wajah Yoona. " Teruskan kalimat mu Kim Yoona... aku siap mendengarkan dan siap memberi mu door-prize sebagai bonus, " Tiffany sudah berapi-api sedangkan Yoona hanya tersenyum kaku dan berlari ke arah kamar Sica/Kris. " YA! JANGAN KABUR KAU! " Tiffany mengikuti nya.

-SKIP-

Jessica, Kris, Tiffany dan Yoona sedang berjalan di lorong hotel menuju lift untuk menyusul Taeyeon dan yang lain nya, mereka menunggu di lobby hotel. Selama berjalan, Jessica terus saja mengomel sedangkan Kris hanya tertawa melihat Tiffany dan Yoona yang terlihat pusing dengan omelan sang kakak. " Aigoo... unnie ku yang cantik, baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, kami hanya menjalankan tugas dari nyonya besar Kim untuk membangunkan mu juga suami mu! " Yoona mencoba menenangkan unnie nya yang terus saja mengomel. " Tapi kan kalian tau kalau kami sangat kelelahan! Acara kemarin sangat menguras tenaga dan kami baru saja tidur 2 jam yang lalu! " Jessica mengomel kembali. Ternyata, alasan mengapa Jessica marah-marah karena dia masih mengantuk, merasa lelah dan malah terganggu oleh kedua adik nya. " Wait... kau bilang... kalian baru tidur 2 jam? Bukan kah acara tadi malam berakhir pukul 10? " Tiffany bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

Seketika Jessica dan Kris menjadi gugup. Mereka mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan nya namun terlambat, Tiffany dan Yoona sudah tersenyum menggoda dan menaik turun kan alis mereka berkali-kali. " Pantas saja Sica unnie kelelahan... " Yoona mengomentari sambil mengulum senyuman nya. " Aku sangat yakin 'acara' tadi malam menguras tenaga mereka! Lihat saja unnie tercinta kita... wajah nya terlihat kelelahan, bahkan jalan pun tidak bisa dengan benar, ckckck " Tiffany meniru cara jalan Jessica yang 'aneh' lalu tertawa puas sambil berlari bersama Yoona. " YA! " Jessica sudah berencana akan mengejar mereka tetapi rasa sakit di bagian bawah nya membuat ia mengurungkan sang niat dan lebih mementingkan diri nya terlebih dahulu. " Aww... " Kris memeluk Jessica dan membantu Jessica berjalan, " Sudah... biarkan saja. Tak lama lagi mereka juga akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan mu, kau bisa mengejek mereka sepuas nya nanti. Hahahaha... " Kris menghibur Jessica yang ikut tertawa. " Kau benar... aku akan membalas perbuatan mereka nanti! " Jessica terlihat sangat kesal namun ia tertawa kembali saat Kris menghibur nya.

-SKIP-

Keluarga Kim sudah membeli rumah baru jadi sekarang tinggal pasangan pengantin baru saja yang tidur di hotel.

Suho dan Kris mempunyai tugas kantor yang mengharuskan nya pergi ke luar kota. Taeyeon dan Jessica merasa sedih dan kesepian saat mengetahui bahwa mereka akan di tinggal oleh para suami selama 1 minggu lama nya.

" Kau yakin tidak bisa di undur? " Taeyeon bertanya sambil memasangkan dasi ke kerah kemeja yang Suho pakai. " Tidak bisa yeobo... saham yang satu ini mengharuskan kita untuk pergi ke Incheon dan di sana kita harus mempromosikan perusahaan selama 1 minggu, " Suho menjelaskan lagi kepada Taeyeon yang hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir nya sambil terus memasangkan dasi. " Aku janji, aku akan pulang secepatnya jika bisa, " Suho tersenyum pada Taeyeon yang menatap nya sendu. Taeyeon memeluk Suho dengan manja, sang suami hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan istri nya. " Tapi aku kan kesepian~ " Taeyeon merengek, " Jessica kan menemani mu di sini sayang... kalau kau mau, kau bisa menginap di rumah umma dan appa lalu kau bermain bersama Tiffany dan yang lain di sana, " Suho memberi saran namun Taeyeon menggelengkan kepala nya.

" Aku tidak mau ke sana... aku mau kau yang di sini~ " Taeyeon kembali merengek dan mengeratkan pelukan nya. Suho merasa heran dengan sikap Taeyeon yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangaaaaaaat manja. " Hey hey hey... dengarkan aku, " Suho melepaskan pelukan Taeyeon dengan sedikit susah payah karena Taeyeon tidak mau melepaskan nya. " Kim Taeyeon malaikat ku yang cantik... aku pergi ke Incheon untuk menanam saham di sebuah perusahaan Prancis yang sangat sukses, aku ingin membantu keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho. Siapa tau kalau kita bisa menjadi bekerja sama atau bahkan menjadi kerabat perusahaan tersebut, kita bisa mendapatkan untung yang banyak. Jadi nanti... aku bisa membiayai hidup kita dan membelikan barang-barang lucu untuk aegya nanti, arrasseo? Jangan sedih~ " Suho memeluk Taeyeon dengan gemas.

" Tapi cepat pulang~ Aku kesepian... " Taeyeon kembali merengek di dalam pelukan Suho. " Ne ne... aku berjanji untuk pulang cepat, " Suho menautkan kelingking nya ke kelingking Taeyeon. Lalu Taeyeon mengantar Suho sampai di depan hotel dan melambaikan tangan nya bersama Jessica yang tengah memeluk tengan kiri nya. " Huuuh... sedih sekali, " Jessica terlihat cemberut, Taeyeon menoleh pada nya dan Jessica juga menatap nya. Lalu dengan lemas mereka kembali masuk ke dalam hotel.

-SKIP-

Saat ini, Taeyeon tengah menonton TV di kamar hotel nya dan tak lama kemudian Jessica datang sambil membawa koper. Taeyeon menatap sang adik sambil mengunyah makanan ringan yang entah seberapa banyak karena sekarang ruang TV nya penuh dengan sampah makanan ringan. Bukan seperti Taeyeon yang biasa nya. " Kau mau kemana? " Taeyeon bertanya lalu memasukan chips ke dalam mulut nya, " Ayo kita ke rumah umma! Kita menginap di sana... aku mati kebosanan di sini, lagi pula di kamar ku tidak ada makan~ " Jessica merengek. Entah kenapa, Jessica juga merasa akhir-akhir ini nafsu makan nya naik hampir 3 kali lipat dan dia yakin berat badan nya bisa naik sampai 4 kg sekarang.

" AYO! Aku ingin mencari makan di sana, " Taeyeon langsung melesat ke kamar nya lalu keluar dengan membawa koper sama seperti Jessica. Mereka berangkat dengan sangat semangat dan jangan lupa, mereka pasti memegang camilan di tangan.

-SKIP-

" YA! " Hyoyeon berteriak lalu mengejar Xiumin yang baru saja mengambil ponsel nya. Mereka berkejaran sampai ke taman belakang bahkan mereka rela melewati Suzy dan Seohyun yang sedang menyiram taman, otomatis pasangan XiuYeon menjadi basah kuyup. Sedangkan duo troublemaker kita sedang fokus bermain basket di lapangan bersama Kai dan Luhan. " Yoona-ah! Oper ke sini! " Tiffany menaikan kedua tangan nya sambil berusaha pergi dari halangan tubuh Luhan di depan nya.

**HAP!**

Tiffany menangkap bola yang di lempar dari Yoona lalu menggiring nya ke ring basket dan...

**MASUK!**

" Yeeey! " Yoona berteriak senang lalu berlari memeluk Tiffany. " Kita menang! " Mereka berdua berteriak senang sambil berpelukan. Sedangkan Kai dan Luhan sudah kelelahan dan mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

Kai, Yoona dan Tiffany masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berteduh dari sinar matahari yang terik juga untuk berisitirahat. Sedangkan Luhan masih setia duduk di lapangan, memeluk kedua lutut nya dan menunduk sambil mengenakan head-set di kedua telinga nya. Tiffany keluar dari rumah dan memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum lalu menghampiri Luhan sambil membawa air dingin di dalam mangkuk, handuk kecil, payung dan sebotol air mineral dingin.

Tiffany berlutut di belakang tubuh Luhan yang tidak menyadari kedatangan nya. Ia mencelup kan handuk kecil tersebut ke dalam air dingin yang ada di mangkuk, memeras nya lalu mengelapkan nya ke rambut Luhan agar kepala Luhan kembali segar. Luhan mengangkat kepala nya saat merasakan dingin di kepala nya. Ia melihat Tiffany tengah tersenyum ke arah nya sambil terus menggosokan kepala nya dengan handuk dingin. Tiffany mengelap wajah Luhan, leher, dada, ketiak dan terakhir punggung Luhan. " Minum ini... " Tiffany membukakan tutup botol air lalu memberikan air mineral tersebut kepada Luhan. Namja itu tersenyum manis dan segera meneguk air tersebut. Tiffany hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah sang calon suami yang kelelahan dan kepanasan, ia membuka payung yang ia bawa lalu memayungi tubuh nya juga tubuh sang namja agar tidak kepanasan.

" Kau mau? " Luhan menawarkan air dingin itu kepada yeoja yang terus memeluk lengan kanan nya dan menyenderkan kepala nya dengan lembut di pundak nya. Tiffany menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan mengipasi Luhan dengan kertas yang ia bawa. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengecup kepala Tiffany cukup lama dan ia menyenderkan kepala nya di kepala Tiffany dan memejamkan mata nya.

-SKIP-

Yoona tengah merebahkan tubuh nya yang baru saja selesai mandi di atas kasur yang berukuran King-size. Ia memejamkan mata nya dan rasa kantuk mulai menyelimuti nya, tidak sampai Kai ikut merebahkan tubuh nya di atas kasur dan memeluk Yoona. Yeoja itu langsung membuka mata nya lebar-lebar dan menoleh ke kiri. " Woaa! " Yoona melepaskan tangan Kai yang melingkar di pinggang nya lalu bangkit dari posisi tidur nya. Kai hanya menatap nya malas dan mengantuk, " Ish! Berisik sekali kau! Sudah ayo tidur! " Kai menarik tangan Yoona dan dengan segera Yoona menepis nya lalu menatap nya dengan pandangan kesal. " Hey Cho Jongin, ini kamar ku dan ini kasur ku! Kenapa kau jadi tidur di sini!? Sudah tidur di kamar mu sana! " Yoona mendorong tubuh Kai namun nihil, tenaga Yoona sudah terkuras saat main basket tadi jadi menurut Kai, dorongan tangan Yoona tadi malah seperti pijatan di tubuh nya.

" Aku mau tidur di sini, " Kai menjawab singkat dan menyamankan posisi tidur nya. Yoona semakin kesal, " Ish! Masa kita tidur berdua!? " Yoona bertanya dengan nada dan tatapan horror. Kai menatap nya lalu menghela nafas pelan, ia bangkit dari posisi tidur nya dan duduk menghadap Yoona yang masih memasang wajah aneh. " Kim pabbo Yoona, " Kai menjitak Yoona lalu melanjutkan kalimat nya selgai Yoona mengelus jidat nya, "Memang nya kenapa kalau kita tidur bersama? Ini bukan pertama kali nya kan? Lagi pula aku kan calon suami mu, aku juga tidak akan macam-macam pada mu. Bukti nya? Kau tidak hamil setelah tidur dengan ku di HOTEL. Aku tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak kan? Atau kau mau aku menyentuh mu lebih dari memeluk sekarang, eoh? Ohhh... aku tau, kau mau aku menikahi mu secepat nya maka dari itu kau mau aku menghamili mu sekarang, begitu kah? " Kai mengakhiri kalimat nya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat wajah Yoona memerah malu dan menjadi gugup. " A-ani! Tentu saja tidak! " Yoona menjawab dengan gugup. " Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak mau tidur dengan ku? " Kai bertanya dengan nada jahil nya. Yoona tergagap.

" Oooh... iya iya... aku mengerti, " Kai bangkit dari kasur dan berdiri di pingging kasur. " Kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu maka dari itu kau tidak mau tidur dengan ku kan? Arra arra... jangan lupa untuk menanyakan kabar nya sekrang ne? " Kai berjalan gontai ke arah pintu kamar Yoona namun tiba-tiba ponsel nya bergetar.

_From : Yoongie Yeobo_

_Apa kabar yeobo~ :*?_

Itu pesan dari Yoona dan membuat Kai tersenyum lebar tanpa sepengetahuan Yoona. " Aku sudah menanyakan kabar namjachingu nya tapi dia malah tidak membalas pesan ku, namjachingu maca apa itu, " Yoona terlihat kesal dan tidak mau Kai pergi. Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoona bergetar.

_From : Kamjjong Yeobo_

_Lihat ke kiri_

Yoona langsung menoleh ke kiri dan ia terkejut saat wajah Kai begitu dekat dengan wajah nya.

**CUP**

Kai mengecup bibir nya sekilas lalu menarik nya untuk tidur. Saat Kai tertidur, Yoona secara diam-diam mendekatkan tubuh nya ke tubuh Kai karena merasa kedinginan. Kai tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Yoona lalu kembali terlelap.

-SKIP-

Taeyeon dan Jessica sampai di rumah orang tua nya yang sekarang juga sedang di huni oleh mertua nya untuk sementara. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumah tercinta.

**TING TONG!**

Suara bel membuat Chanyeol yang tengah bersantai di ruang TV langsung menoleh ke arah pintu rumah, lalu ia berjalan untuk membuka kan nya.

" Ne, annyeo- " Chanyeol terkejut melihat kedua noona nya tengan tersenyum lebar dan membawa koper di sebelah nya. " Yeollie~! " Taeyeon berjinjit lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk dan membalas pelukan sang kakak. " Channie~! " Jessica juga melakukan yang sama. " Noona... senang bertemu dengan kalian! Kebetulan kita sedang berkumpul di sini, oh iya... Suho hyung dan Kris hyung mana? " Chanyeol bertanya sembari mebawakan koper Taeyeon dan Jessica dan mempersilahkan sang kakak untuk masuk. " Suho oppa dan Kris sedanga da tugas di Incheon selama 1 minggu, maka dari itu kami menginap di sini saja. Di sini lebih ramai, lebih hangat dan yang pasti lebih aman, " Taeyeon menjelaskan sambil tersenyum ke sang dongsaeng. " Oh begitu... iya noona. Memang sebaik nya kalian tidur di sini karena tidak baik jika perempuan sendirian di hotel sebesar itu, walaupun aku tau keamanan nya terjamin tapi kan tetap saja... " Chanyeol menasihati lalu Jessica dan Taeyeon tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepada Chanyeol.

" Iya Channie... terima kasih, kami juga mati kebosanan di sana dan pasti sangat kesepian tanpa hyung-hyung mu itu. Lagi pula... kami kehabisan makanan jadi kami ke sini juga ingin menghemat uang hahahaha " Jessica, Taeyeon dan Chanyeo tertawa bersama. " Ya sudah, noona ke sana saja dulu, biar aku yang mengantar koper ini ke kamar, " Chanyeol menunjuk ruang TV yang bising lalu ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Taeyeon dan Jessica.

-SKIP-

" ANNYEONG HASEYO! " Jessica dan Taeyeon berteriak. Seketika semua orang yang sedang sibuk di ruangan itu berlari berhamburan ke arah Taeyeon dan Jessica lalu memeluk mereka dan mulai berbincang.

-SKIP- (skip aja mulu-_- males panjang-panjang #plak)

Sekitar 2 hari terakhir ini, Taeyeon dan Jessica semakin gemuk, berat badan nya naik sampai 7 kg, perut nya membuncit, mood swing nya semakin parah, keinginan yang aneh bahkan mereka sering muntah-muntah di pagi hari. "Hoeek... Hoeek... " Taeyeon dan Jessica memulai pagi hari nya dengan muntah-muntah, Tiffany dan Yoona memijat leher belakang sang kakak dan kadang menepuk-nepuk punggung nya dengan lembut. " Unnie tidak apa-apa? " Yoona bertanya khawatir sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Jessica. " Unnie tidak apa-apa... " Jessica tersenyum lemah, " Sebaiknya kami mengantar kalian ke rumah sakit, unnie mau kan ke rumah sakit? " Tiffany bertanya lembut sambil membantu Taeyeon berbaring di kasur nya, begitu juga Jessica.

" Unnie tidak kuat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, kepala unnie pusing sekali... bisa kah kau menelepon dr. Shinhae untuk datang ke sini? " Taeyeon bertanya dengan lemah. " Ne unnie, " Tiffany mulai menelepon dokter pribadi keluarga Kim.

-SKIP-

**TING TONG!**

Xiumin membukakan pintu dan terlihat lah seorang yeoja cantik yang mengenakan jas putih juga _stetoscope _di leher nya. " Annyeong haseyo... silahkan masuk, Taeyeon noona dan Jessica noona sudah menunggu di dalam kamar nya, " Xiumin mempersilahkan yeoja tersebut untuk masuk.

**CKLEK**

Shinhae masuk ke dalam kamar Taeyeon dan Jessica sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekati Tiffany dan Yoona lalu memeluk mereka. " Shinhae unnie! Miss you so much! " Tiffany memeluk Shinhae dengan erat. "Jadi... apa yang terjadi? " Shinhae bertanya sambil duduk di sisi kasur dekat Taeyeon.

" Begini unnie... Tae Unnie dan Sica unnie sering muntah-muntah di pagi hari seperti morning sick, nafsu makan mereka juga bertambah hampir 4 kali lipat, keinginan mereka juga aneh-aneh seperti orang ngidam, bahkan mood swing mereka semakin parah dan kurasa mereka tambah gemuk terutama perut mereka yang terlihat membuncit akhir-akhir ini, " Tiffany menjelaskan nya dengan polos sedangkan Shinhae tersenyum menahan tawa. " Baiklah, terima kasih informasi nya. Aku akan coba memeriksa mereka dulu... " Shinhae mulai memeriksa kedua yeoja yang terkulai lemah di atas kasur.

-SKIP-

" MWO!? " Ke-4 yeoja yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut terkejut dengan penuturan sang dokter. " Apa unnie yakin? " Jessica bertanya untuk memastikan, " Aku yakin karena mendengar informasi dari Tiffany tadi, menstruasi kalian yang sudah telat 2 minggu, perut membuncit... itu arti nya kalian hamil " Shinhae kembali menjelaskan.

TBC

Chap 2 updated!


End file.
